Mi hija
by ToxicGirl142
Summary: Durante una expedición de caza, Rosalie y Emmett encuentran a una niña que roba sus corazones, esta pequeña roba tambien el corazon de Edward, pero esa niña no es Bella, ¿Qué pasara cuando bella aparezca en la vida de Edward?
1. Gris

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la gran escritora Stephenie Meyer, yo solo los puse en otra historia.

Espero les guste y espero muchos Reviews, ok

"La muerte esta tan segura de su victoria que por eso te da la vida como ventaja, por eso, disfrutala"

* * *

GRIS

Rosalie POV

VANCOUVER

-¡Emmett, pronto lloverá y si mis hermosos zapatos, edición limitada de Manolo Blahnik se estropean juro que lo pagaras, solo deja de jugar con el maldito oso!- ¿Había mencionado antes que Emmett era como un niño pequeño? Creo que si; muchas veces.

Mientras Emmett terminaba con su intento de lucha con un oso que no podía defenderse de su fuerza, no pude evitar pensar en cuanto lo amaba, era realmente afortunada de encontrar a alguien como el, que el me quisiera a pesar de mi egocentrismo, el jamás me abandonaría.

Y a pesar de que Emmett ocupaba gran parte de mi corazón, aun había una parte en mí que siempre me recordaba a Vera, mi amiga, y a su familia; al hecho de que yo jamás seria llamada "Mama" por nadie, con solo pensarlo me sentía el ser más despreciable de la tierra.

-Ya termine Rose, ¿Verdad que no me tarde cariño?- Dijo Emmett dándome una sonrisa con la que se le formaron dos hoyuelos, no había duda el era el amor de mi existencia.

-Si, solo un poco Em.-Dije y me acerque para besarlo con la pasión que siempre nos caracteriza.

Nos levantamos y nos disponíamos a irnos cuando de pronto y grito desgarrador rompió la quietud y el silencio del bosque.

-Ese grito es de un humano- me dijo Emmett, mirando al lado opuesto de donde nos dirigíamos.

-Es muy agudo, es de una mujer, pero es demasiado agudo, o una de dos o así es su tono de voz o es de…-mis palabras se quedaron atrapadas en mi garganta en cuanto yo misma considere las opciones-…¡¡de una niña!!

Mis pies se movieron incluso antes de considerarlo, algo me decía que debía correr, era como si ese grito me llamara cada vez más y más fuerte, corrí como nunca había corrido, sintiendo desesperación con cada grito.

En cuanto llegamos al lugar de donde procedían los gritos, lo cual solo nos llevo unos segundos, nos detuvimos en seco ante la escena que se nos presentaba.

Un enorme oso negro tenia enterradas su afiladas garras en el estomago de una joven, una niña, yo calculaba que tendría entre 11 o 12 años, había sangre por todas partes y olor era delicioso.

Pero a pesar del olor yo no deseaba matar a la niña, deseaba matar al despreciable oso negro, algo en la escena disparo mis instintos homicidas.

El oso saco sus garras del estomago de la niña y arrojo su pequeño cuerpo un par de metros cerca de nosotros y de inmediato se prepara para comérsela. Cuando estuve a punto de lanzarme contra el oso, Emmett ya lo tenia sujeto por el cuello quebrándolo sin mucho esfuerzo.

Mientras Emmett se encargaba del oso yo me acerque a la niña, que respiraba cada vez con más dificultad. La tome por la espalda y la recargue en mis piernas.

Al verla bien por primera vez sentí un escalofrió recorrerme el cuerpo, a pesar de que la sangre y la tierra cubrían su rostro era de una belleza sorprendente, su piel era muy blanca, pálida como la de nosotros, sus ojos eran de un hermoso gris y su cabello caía a la cintura con hermosos rizos color negro, como…. Emmett.

Esta niña era muy parecida a nosotros, como si fuera nuestra……HIJA.

Emmett se acerco a mí y observo a la niña, cuyo corazón nos indicaba que su vida pronto terminaría.

-Es muy bonita, casi tan hermosa como tu- me dijo un poco sorprendido.

-Y también a ti- le respondí.

-Hay una cueva por aquí cerca, tal vez podamos estar con ella en sus últimos momentos, ¿Qué opinas Rose?- Me pregunto Emmett sacando a la niña de mis brazos, de inmediato extrañe el calor cerca de mi.

-Si Emmett, ella no merece morir sola.- Sin saber por que acerque mis labios a la frente de la niña, ignorando por completo la sangre que aun cubría el resto de su cuerpo. De algo estaba segura, yo jamás lastimaría a esta pequeña.

-Ma…maa- dijo la niña sorprendiéndome; en su cara se formo una débil sonrisa, marcando un par de hoyuelos, otra vez, como Emmett.

El también los vio, ya que sonrió y también la beso pero en la mejilla.

Y la pequeñita quedo inconsiente.

* * *

Tratare de actualizar lo mas pronto posible, ahorita que estoy de vacaciones, gracias por los Reviews, y Lou Malfoy tenias razon si tenia que ser menor, no me di cuenta jajaja.

Hoy mismo subire el otro capitulo que ya esta listo.

Besos Bye

Toxic_Girl


	2. Decisión

**Los peronajes no me pertenecen, son de la gran escritora Stephenie Meyer, yo solo los puse en una historia diferente.**

Tal como se los prometi aqui esta el segundo capitulo de esta historia que promete ser larga, muchas gracias por sus Reviews, me alientan a seguir escribiendo, tratare de subir el capitulo 3 mañana o hasta el sabado, pero sera pronto.

"La muerte esta tan segura de su victoria que por eso te da la vida como ventaja, por eso, Disfrutala"

* * *

DECISIÓN

ROSALIE POV

La niña aun seguía inconsciente, habíamos logrado parar la hemorragia, pero nada que garantizara su vida. Yo no iba a condenar a la niña a lo mismo que a mi, ella….moriría tal como tuve que hacerlo yo hace 70 años.

Un quejido procedente de donde se encontraba la niña me sobresalto.

-Esta despertando Rose-Dijo Emmett mientras se acercaba a la indefensa niña.

Me acerque muy lento, no sabía por que, pero estaba nerviosa de estar frente a esa niña tan parecida a nosotros y por otra parte me sentía ansiosa por tenerla en mis brazos.

-Tranquila nena, todo va a estar bien-le dije mientras la colocaba en mis piernas de nuevo.

-Ma…ma??- Volvió a decirme mama; en ese momento desee con todas mis fuerzas serlo.

-Lo siento, pero yo no soy tu mama. Dime donde puedo encontrarla y la traeré o te llevare con ella.- Le dije tratando de darle ánimos, algo muy raro en mí.

La pequeñita termino de oír mi pregunta y de la nada comenzó a llorar, hasta donde sus heridas se lo permitían.

Demonio. Pregunta equivocada. ¡Bravo Rosalie!

-De acuerdo, saltamos esa pregunta, ¿Cuál es tu nombre nena?-Pregunte con cautela, ya que no deseaba hacerla llorar de nuevo.

-Va…le…ry- Contesto con algo de esfuerzo dejándonos a Emmett y a mi en estado de shock.

Siempre me gusto ese nombre, cuando era humana siempre me dije que si tenia una hija, se llamaría Valery. Se que si pudiera llorar en este momento lo haría.

Al ver que yo no podía decir palabras, Emmett decidió seguir preguntando.

-Dime ¿Qué edad tienes Valery?- Le dijo Emmett mientras me pasaba una mano por los hombros para decirme que estaba conmigo.

- Tengo… 11 años… cumpliré 12 en dos…semanas-A penas pudo terminar de decir la frase cuando comenzó a toser de manera violenta, provocando con el movimiento, que una pequeña medalla saliera de su destrozada ropa.

La tome del piso y observe detalladamente el emblema de la medalla.

¡¡Esto era imposible!!

-Dime, ¿De donde sacaste esta medalla? ¿Quién te la dio?- Estaba desesperada por escuchar la respuesta.

Emmett tomo la medalla de mis manos y la observo.

-Este símbolo es de los….-Emmett no termino la frase.

-De los HALE, este medalla a pertenecido a lo Hale por mucho tiempo, de hecho esta medalla…- Ya no pude continuar, esa medalla papa me la daría cuando me casara, para que al llevarla puesta el nombre de los Hale llegara muy alto.

-Esa medalla...me la regalo…mi abuelo…decía que yo…le recordaba mucho… su hermana…que desapareció…hace muchos años…- Valery ya no podía hablar más.

-Una ultima pregunta Valery… ¿Cómo se llamaba la hermana de tu abuelo?-Emmett no respiraba esperando ansiosamente la respuesta.

-Rosalie… Rosalie Hale-No puede ser, era mi sobrina. No ella no podía morirse.

La abrace a mi y quise llorar, llorar mucho.

Su corazón fue cada vez más lento, era ahora o nunca, ¿le quitaría su vida?, la protegería siempre como una hija, jamás dejaría que nada le pasara.

Al parecer no tuvo una vida feliz, sus ojos las pocas veces que me miro era muy tristes, su ropa, a pesar del oso, era sucia y barata; estaba muy delgada lo que significaba que no se había alimentado bien.

-Rosalie- Me llamo Emmett sacándome de mis pensamientos- Hazlo ahora o será demasiado tarde.

A pesar de no haberle dicho nada, el sabia cual era el dilema por el que pasaba, estaba a punto de hacerle a esta niña lo mismo que me hicieron a mi, no la dejaría elegir, pero por otro lado, tome la misma decisión con Emmett y no me había equivocado.

-Tranquila, vas a estar bien, todo va a estar bien de ahora en adelante, yo siempre te voy a proteger- Dije más para mi que para ella.

-La vamos a proteger- Me corrigio Emmett,- Si Valery va a ser como tu hija, tambien sera la mia; yo tampoco dejare que nada malo le pase.- Me dijo Emmet dando una gran sonrisa.

-Me detendras si no puedo detenerme ¿Verdad?- Le pregunte a Emmett mirando la cara ya casi sin vida de..mi.. nuestra hija.

-Por supuesto, Rosalie-Me dio un abrazo y se acerco a mi para preparase por si yo perdia el control.

Sintiendo un enorme dolor en mi corazón de hierro como decía Edward, acerque mis labios a su mejilla depositando un tierno beso, para después hundir mis dientes en su cuello.

* * *

**¿Qué opinan? ¿Les gusto?**

**Espero que si, grax por seguir mi historia**

**Espero muchos Reviews**

**jajajaj creo que son muchos "Espero" jajaja**

**bueno los dejo y nos leemos despues**

**besos bye**

**att: Toxic_Girl  
**


	3. La familia

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de la gran escritora Stephenie meyer, yo solo los puse en una historia diferente.**

Aqui esta el otro capitulo, espero les guste, gracias por sus reviews a todas, eso me alienta a seguir escribiendo, no se preocupen, no planeo dcescuidar la historia, de hecho ya esta complta en mi cabeza, jajaja, solo falta ecribirla jajaja, algo es algo ¿no? :p

"La muerte esta tan segura de su victoria que por eso te da l vida como ventaja, por eso, disfrutala"

* * *

LA FAMILIA.

ROSALIE POV

Valery se encontraba aullando del dolor, cada grito era una tortura para mí, pero ya no podía arrepentirme, teníamos que ir a la casa para que Jasper y Carlisle estuvieran presentes cuando mi hija despertara. No hubo necesidad de que Emmett me ayudara, yo sola pude con las ansias de sangre, eso redimia en algo mi conciencia.

Emmett cargo a Valery y la subió al carro con la mayor delicadeza posible, mientras yo marcaba el número de Carlisle para informarle, estaba en eso cuando mi celular sonó sorprendiéndome, ¡era el numero de Alice!, como no me acorde de ella. Alice debió de haberlo visto desde que tome la decisión de transformarla.

-¿Alice?- Respondí aun con duda.

-Rosalie, me quieres explicar por que me veo en el centro comercial con una niña que me dice "tía Alice, vamos a comprar ese vestido", ya le pregunte a Edward y el jura que no tiene nada que decirme.- Cada día Alice me sorprendía más, siempre encontrándole humor a todo.

-Tranquila Alice, estaremos en casa dentro de dos horas, podrías pasarme a Carlisle por favor.- Dije lo más serena posible, pero lo cierto es que mi voz tenia un toque de pánico mientras hablaba.

-De acuerdo.- Solo unos segundos después pude escuchar la voz de mi padre.

-¿Qué sucede Rosalie?-Me pregunto un poco preocupado, pero era más que obvio que Alice ya le había contado.

-Emmett y yo estábamos cazando, cuando escuchamos gritos, nos acercamos al lugar y vimos a un oso atacando a una niña, decidí salvarla pero sabíamos que iba a morir, después por lo poco que hablamos con ella, descubrí que era mi sobrina- ¡Por Dios! Ya me parezco a Alice, como puedo decir tantas cosas sin respirar- Yo….no quería que muriera así que… la mordí.- y como si necesitara darle veracidad a mis palabras unos gritos aterradores se escucharon.

-¿Hace cuanto que la mordiste Rosalie?- Me pregunto Carlisle en aparente calma.

-Hace 20 minutos.-Le respondí mientras me subía al auto, y me fue difícil seguir escuchando a Carlisle debido a los gritos.

-Esta bien, apresúrense, todos estaremos esperando a que lleguen, estaremos preparados.- Contesto Carlisle con mucha seguridad.

Cerré el teléfono y me pase al asiento trasero para estar con mi hija. Solo podía imaginarme el dolor tan grande que estaba pasando.

-Yo estoy contigo, el dolor pasara pronto y por fin tendrás una familia, te lo aseguro.- le susurraba mientras mis brazos trataban de darle un poco de alivio, pero sabia que eso no ayudaría mientras la ponzoña recorriera su cuerpo.

-Sabes, tendrás a la mejor familia del mundo, Carlisle, tu abuelo, es un gran cirujano y es una de las personas más inteligentes que conozco, tu abuela, Esme, es una madre tan cariñosa, una persona brillante y excelente decoradora de interiores-acerque mis labios a su frente y le dio un beso- tu tía, Alice… bueno, ¿Cómo describirla?, solo puedo decirte que siempre tendrás tu guardarropa repleto de artículos a la moda y muy bonitas por cierto.- reí mentalmente ante la imagen de Alice y su nueva compañera de compras-Tu tío Jazz, te enseñara a defenderte y te dará un seminario sobre la guerra civil, y por ultimo, tu tío Edward, el es un músico extraordinario, habla muchos idiomas y aunque es un poco gruñón se que te va a querer mucho.

Emmett carraspeo a modo de protesta ya que no lo había nombrado. Eso solo me hizo reír.

- En cuanto a tu papa, es el hombre-niño más tonto que conozco- la sonrisa de Emmett desapareció, sustituyéndola un puchero.

-No es cierto, Valery, te aseguro que tendrás al mejor papa de todos.-La abrace con fuerza esperando que con eso su dolor desapareciera, aunque, de nuevo, eso era imposible, nadie borraría de la memoria de mi hija el dolor de la transformación.

-Apresúrate Emmett, quiero llegar a casa, me gustaría que Jasper intentara suprimir un poco su dolor, hacerlo más soportable.- Estaba ansiosa, Valery era mi hija; nadie la lastimaría mientras yo viviera.

* * *

Alice POV

Me moría de ganas por conocer a mi nueva sobrina, según mi visión, ella era preciosa, igual que Rosalie, pero la mejor parte era que le encantaba ir de compras.

Estábamos todos en la sala esperando la llegada de Emmett, Rosalie y Valery, solo Edward y yo sabíamos su nombre.

-Jasper- pregunto de pronto Carlisle- ¿Son difíciles de controlar los niños vampiros?- había cierto tono de preocupación en su voz.

-No lo se Carlisle- contesto mi amor, mientras mandaba una ola de frustración, colocando sus manos sobre su rostro- cuando me encontraba en el ejercito de María jamás transformamos a niños.

-Pero Carlisle- Salí a la defensa de mi ya casi sobrina- la veo como cualquier niña, con ojos dorados y demasiado educada como para estar fuera de control y además la veo como una niña muy feliz, ¿eso no cuenta?- me molestaba un poco que dudaran de mi habilidad, yo jamás me equivocaba.- Edward diles que tu también la vi……-Una visión llego de pronto.

Veía a Jasper retorciéndose de dolor, me estremecí con solo verlo, pero otra visión llego, mi sobrina relajada sobre la cama de Rose y Emmett, Jasper tomándola de la mano disminuyendo el dolor, con una gran sonrisa, el ya la quería.

Abrí mis ojos para ver a todos con la mirada puesta en mí, yo les conteste con una sonrisa.

-Hay que preparar la habitación de Rose, en ese lugar mi sobrina terminara su transformación- mire a Jasper y recordé la primera parte de la visión.

-Cariño- le dije mientras acariciaba su rostro- será mejor que te prepares, la niña esta sufriendo una transformación más dolorosa de lo normal y llegaras a sentir un poco de ese dolor, Rose planea pedirte que uses tu don para aliviar un poco el dolor de su hija.-lo abrace esperando su respuesta, aunque de ante mano ya lo sabia.

-Claro, Alice- me abrazo- después de todo, ella también será mi sobrina, hare todo lo que este en mis manos.

1HR Y MEDIA DESPUÉS

-Hay que apurarnos- grite mientras veía en una visión a Emmett y Rose llegar- estarán aquí en 10 minutos.

-Escuchas eso- dijo Edward señalando la ventana.

Unos gritos escalofriantes se escuchaban a lo lejos, lo que significaba que ellos estaban cerca. Corrí hacia Jasper para estar con el cuando sintiera dolor.

Esperamos, hasta que Jasper soltó un leve quejido y sabía que pasaría después.

-¡Edward sujétalo!,- fue lo único que puede decir, antes de que Jasper se desplomara.

Rose entro seguida de Emmett quien cargaba a Valery que se retorcía en sus fuertes brazos.

Todo iba según mi visión, pero para lo que no estaba preparada era para la reacción de Edward, que de la nada mostro los dientes debido a la sangre que aun cubria el cuerpo de Valery.

Mi visión cambio mostrándome a Edward atacando a mí… a su sobrina.

-¡No!- Fue demasiado tarde, lo ultimo que vi fue a Edward burlando a Rosalie y a Carlisle para llegar a su objetivo.

Mi visión volvió a cambiar, Edward era lanzado varios metros, estrellándose aparatosamente sobre una de las paredes.

¡Que demonios había pasado!

* * *

**Este capitulo fue un poco más largo que los otros.**

**Ojala les guste y sigan la historia, no me gustaria tener que dejarla por falta de reviews snif, snif T_T**

**porfa, espero muchos reviews, haganme feliz, para que mañana deje otro capitulo.**

**gracias a maj0o, Lou Malfoy, paky, ConnyCullen1514, RoXy-Cullen-Black, a todas muchas gracias.**

**nos leemos despues**

**xoxo**

**besos bye**

**att: Toxic_Girl**


	4. El don

**Bueno aqui esta el cuarto cap. lo iba a subir desde ayer pero no podia T_T, me decia error, error y cosas asi, pero ya por fin pude. Wiiiiiiiii**

**Respondiendo a un review, lamento informarte mi querida paky que la historia sera bastante rara jajaja,**

**En cuanto a todas gracias por sus Reviews me hacen tan feliz cuando los leo, asi k no les quedare mal, mañana a mas tardar subire el proximo cap, que sera un poco largo.**

"La muerte esta tan segura de su victoria que por eso te da la vida como ventaja, por eso, disfrutala"

* * *

EL DON

EDWARD POV

En cuanto Rosalie entro junto con Emmett y Valery, un olor irresistible llego a mi desarrollada nariz, era un olor exquisito. De inmediato mi vista se dirigió a la niña con ropa ensangrentada que Emmett cargaba, ella era la dueña de ese maravilloso aroma.

Deje a Jasper en el suelo y tome una posición de ataque mostrando mis afilados dientes, pude escuchar la mente de Alice, "_demonios Edward, es tu sobrina"_

La que entendió todo desde el principio fue Rosalie que se puso frente a la niña, como un escudo. _"tendrás que matarme primero Edward, no dejare que la toques" _ gritaba una y otra vez.

No me importaba, tenia que probar esa delicia antes de que se transformara por completo y ya no quedara nada de ese elixir.

Me abalance sobre Rosalie burlándola con facilidad, después tuve que pasar a Carlisle y al final a Emmett.

_-_eres mi hermano Edward, pero no la tocaras, así tenga que lastimarte_-_ me decía un Emmett bastante furioso, que había comenzado a retroceder.

Alice era incapaz de hacer algo ya que se encontraba con un Jasper aturdido por el dolor, nada me detendría, ni siquiera Esme que se encontraba en shock observando la escena, ya solo me faltaba Emmett.

Era ahora o nunca, podía escuchar los pensamientos de Valery, que oía todo y estaba aterrorizada.

"_no te me acerques, no te me acerques, NO TE QUIERO CERCA DE MI"_

Todo esto se había dado en menos de 2 segundos, nadie excepto Rosalie y Emmett, pudo detenerme, cargaría con la culpa de esto después.

Me encontraba ya a un metro de ella cuando de la nada abrió sus pequeños ojos y rebote, era como si hubiera chocado contra una pelota gigante y resistente, que me lanzo contra una de las paredes, dejándome completamente aturdidoy sorprendido.

De inmediato Carlisle y Jasper que parecía sobrellevar un poco más el dolor me sujetaron, pero yo ya no necesitaba que me sujetaran, había reaccionado, tarde, pero lo había hecho.

Observe como Emmett entregaba el cuerpo de Valery a Rosalie y se ponía frente a ellas en clara posición de defensa. Rosalie tenía una mirada cargada de ira y pánico, en su mente ya no solo existía la "frívola Rosalie" ahora todo giraba en torno a la niña que traía en sus brazos y no tenia ninguna duda de que seria capaz de matarme si me acercaba a ella.

-¿Qué rayos fue eso?- ME preguntaba Jasper mientras me sujetaba con más fuerza de la necesaria.

-No lo se… el olor de su sangre-dije mientras veía a Valery, ganándome unos cuantos gruñidos por parte de sus "padres"-no pude contenerme…estaba dispuesto a atacarla, cuando algo en su mente disparo su sentido de supervivencia y gritaba que no me acercara, ahí fue cuando choque con algo…. ¿un escudo?- me preguntaba mirando a Carlisle.

-Mmm… es probable, lo mejor será llamar a Eleazar para que nos ayude, tal vez esta niña tienen un don.- dijo pensativo mientras miraba a Valery- en cuanto a lo otro es probable que Valery era _"la tua cantante"_, su aroma no te afecto tanto por que la ponzoña ya recorre sus venas,- Carlisle soltó un gran suspiro y se acerco a Rosalie.

-No sabes cuanto me alegro que la hayan encontrado ustedes, si hubiera sido Edward quien la encontrara, la habría matado-Decía Carlisle con un gran alivio.

Rosalie se estremeció ante la idea, y como respuesta abrazo con más fuerza el cuerpo de su "hija"

-Es mejor llevarla a tu habitación Rose- le decía Alice mientras danzaba hacia ella.- , ya todo esta listo y Jasper ayudara a tu hija a sobrellevar el dolor.

En la mente de Rosalie solo había alegría, pronto seria llamada mama, su gran sueño.

Estaba a punto de salir de la casa cuando una imagen llego a mi cabeza, una cabaña vacia, una niña acurrucada en un rincón llorando con una foto en sus brazos. Esa niña era Valery, estaba viendo sus recuerdos, su historia.

-Espera Rose-un gruñido terrorífico salió de los labios de Rosalie.

-Ya me tranquilice, solo deseo ayudarte, quiero que sepas que la niña esta recordando su vida; creí que tal vez te gustaría saber por que su mirada no era feliz.

La posición de Rosalie se relajo pero no bajo la guardia por completo.

-Desde luego que quiero saber el por que MI HIJA, no tuvo una vida dichosa. Solo te advierto una cosa Edward. No dejare que la lastimes ¿lo oyes?- Remarco la palabra hija, en parte la niña era su sangre, pero para Rosalie era su hija, Valery seria su hija por toda la eternidad.

* * *

**Esto fue un poco más corto, pero quiero dejarlas en suspenso jajajaja **

**en el próximo capitulo tendremos la historia completa de valery y su reaccion ante los Cullen y sobre todo **

**con Rosalie, ahhh que tierno!!.**

**bueno, no adelanto más**

**Nos leemos despues**

**besos bye**

**xoxo**

**Att: Toxic_Girl  
**


	5. Heridas

**Aqui les traigo este capitulo, es más largo que los demas, debido a que tal vez subire el prox cap hasta el martes o miercoles, sorry chicas pero me toco trabajar jaja**

**espero les guste, me costo algo de trabajo.**

**gracias a todas por sus reviews, en serio no se imaginan lo que significan para mi**

"La muerte esta tan segura de su victoria que por eso te da la vida como ventaja, por lo tanto, disfrutala"

* * *

HERIDAS

ROSALIE POV.

Ahora nos encontrábamos en mi habitación, esperando a que mi hija tuviera otro recuerdo acerca de su vida y Edward nos contara. Yo me encontraba sentada en la cama a un lado de ella, no quería estar lejos ni un centímetro, Jasper estaba al otro lado de la cama, sujetando la pequeña mano de mi niña aliviando así un poco su dolor, Edward y Alice estaban al pie de la cama sentados en el piso, Emmett, Carlisle y Esme estaban recargados en la puerta esperando la historia de un nuevo miembro en la familia Cullen.

-Su madre se llamaba Marianne y su padre Yann.- dijo Edward rompiendo el silencio que reinaba en la habitación.- y su madre se parecía mucho a ti, por eso ella te confundió.

Edward volvió a guardar silencio para seguir escuchando los pensamientos de mi pequeñita, mientras yo rodeaba con mis brazos su cuerpecito.

-Su padre era cazador y vivían juntos en una cabaña en el bosque,- Edward frunció el ceño cuando siguió hablando- al parecer su madre murió en labor de parto por lo que su padre tuvo que criarla solo.

Edward guardo silencio y sonrió.

-Al parecer ella escucha todo lo que estamos hablando, desea que conozcamos su historia, pero como ella no puede hablar yo se las contare.-dijo Edward mirándome.

Yo asentí para que se acercara, a estas alturas mi hija ya no tenia ningún rastro de sangre ni en su ropa ni en su cuerpo. Su olor era como el de nosotros, un vampiro, Edward ya no tenía ningún aliciente para lastimarla.

Edward se sentó en la cama y cerró los ojos.

"_Yo nunca conocí a mi madre_- Edward solo estaba transmitiendo las palabras de mi hija como si ella estuviera hablando- _el único recuerdo que tuve de ella fue una fotografía que papa me regalo en mi cumpleaños numero 7_."

"_Papa me enseño a leer y a escribir, me dijo que era muy importante que lo supiera ya que en el pueblo existía gente que siempre intentaba engañarte_- Edward suspiro y prosiguió- _también me enseño a cazar en el bosque, decía que hay ocasiones en que no tienes dinero para comprar comida, así que tienes que ayudarte de la madre tierra_"

"_Todo iba muy bien hasta hace dos años_- Edward contrajo la cara en una mueca llena de preocupación, yo estaba ansiosa por saber el resto- _un día, papa me dijo que no había conseguido dinero por lo que tendría que salir a cazar, se despidió de mi con un beso en la mejilla y se fue…esa fue la ultima vez que lo vi_"

En ese instante solté todo el aire contenido, si su padre había desaparecido hace 2 años, eso quería decir que ella vivió sola todo este tiempo.

Todos estábamos sorprendidos ante semejante revelación.

-Dos años- dije en un susurro, ahora entendía el por que de su ropa, el por que estaba tan delgada, el por que de su tristeza.

-¿Cómo pudo mantenerse viva durante dos años ella sola?-Preguntaba Esme, parecía una pregunta abierta, aunque bien pudo parecer una pregunta para ella misma.

-Cazando, como su padre le enseño- contesto Edward mirando con admiración y tristeza a la niña que descansaba en mis brazos.

-¿Y mi hermano, su abuelo?- Recordé la medalla, ella había mencionado a su abuelo, tuvo que haberlo visto en alguna parte.

Edward cerró los ojos esperando el próximo recuerdo.

-Al parecer no recuerda con exactitud que fue lo que paso,- contesto Edward mirándome a los ojos- lo siento Rose, pero al parecer la ultima vez que ella vio a su abuelo, fue dentro de una caja con muchas flores alrededor.-

Mi hermano había muerto, supongo que debí esperarlo, pero aun así me dolió.

-Su padre la llevo a conocer al padre de su madre, quien deseaba con ansias conocer a su única nieta antes de morir,- Edward soltó un suspiro- fue ahí cuando tu hermano le entrego la medalla, nunca se la ha quitado desde que su abuelo la puso en su cuello.

-Debemos dejarla descansar- dijo Carlisle hablando por primera vez.- Cuando termine su transformación podrán seguir con la historia, por ahora dejémosla tranquila.

Yo me quedaría aquí, no la molestaría, pero no pensaba dejarla sola. Emmett se acerco a mí y nos dio un fuerte abrazo. Esta era mi familia.

EDWARD POV

Habían pasado casi dos días desde que Valery llego a la casa, según Alice y sus visiones, la niña terminaría su transformación de un momento a otro, todo esto debido a que no había mucha sangre por transformar.

Alice y Esme se habían dedicado a decorar el cuarto que ocuparía Valery, habían comprado montañas de ropa y muchos juguetes.

Quería que Valery me disculpara por intentar matarla el primer día que llego, así que ofrecería mis servicios como profesor de literatura, idiomas y piano. Cuando Valery me mostro sus recuerdos me percate de que le gusta la música clásica, su padre tenia una pequeña colección de discos, su favorita era "Alegro con brio" de Beethoven, esa canción era mi objetivo.

"_esta a punto de despertar Edward, sube ya" _la pequeña duende estaba muy emocionada, yo estaba preocupado, aun tenia la duda de la forma en que me arrojo tan lejos.

Subí y logre escuchar un corazoncito latir de forma desesperada, luchando por vivir, desafortunadamente no podría contra la ponzoña que estaba a punto de dar el golpe final.

Jasper que llevaba usando su don para tranquilizar a la niña, no pudo más. Soltó la mano de Valery con un violento jadeo, en cuanto Jasper se alejo, ello emitió un grito escalofriante retorciéndose en la cama.

Rosalie y Emmett querían sujetarla, pero el brazo de Carlisle y Esme se los impidió.

-No es conveniente Rosalie- ella lo miro con preocupación "_que ya termine, que ya termine"_ pedía mentalmente una preocupada Rosalie, que en estos momentos estaba muy arrepentida de haberla transformado.

"_quema, quema, estoy en el infierno, mama, no me dejes aquí, duele mucho"_

Gritaba la mente torturada de Valery ante tanto dolor, después de lo que pareció una eternidad, ella dejo de moverse en cuanto su corazón se detuvo.

"_tiene miedo de abrir los ojos Edward, dile algo para que se sienta en confianza" _me decía Jasper que aun se encontraba exhausto como para poder tranquilizarla.

Con nervios y tengo que admitirlo un poco de miedo me acerque a la cama.

-Se que puedes escucharme Valery- ella cerro los puños, aun no estaba dispuesta a hablar- se que no entiendes nada de lo que paso, pero nadie aquí te hará daño.

"_que mala memoria tienes, tu si querías hacerme daño"_

-Pero eso fue antes- trate de tranquilizarme- ahora todos te cuidaremos, hay alguien que ha estado contigo durante estos días que estuviste inconsciente- mire a Rosalie que estaba en el rincón más alejado de la habitación.- estoy segura que quieres conocerla.

Unos segundos después abrió sus ojos y se sentó en la cama.

Miro alrededor tratando de encontrar algo familiar, así recorrió con la mirada toda la habitación hasta que llego con Rosalie y Emmett.

"_Ellos, los he visto en otra parte…cuando el oso…. ¿Es ella?... ¡¡¡¡si es ella!!!!!"_

Fue lo último que pensó antes de arrojarse a los brazos de Rosalie, quien al principio no supo como reaccionar, pero al ver a la niña abrazada a su cintura reacciono, se hinco y la abrazo con una ternura que jamás creí posible ver en Rosalie. Todos estábamos sorprendidos ante la reacción tan impulsiva de la niña.

-Sabes- decía Valery mientras se separaba para poner sus manitas en el rostro de Rosalie, su voz era muy hermosa- yo nunca conocí a mi mama, ella murió cuando yo nací, ella era tan bonita como tu,- Valery volvió a abrazar a Rosalie-me gustaría preguntarte algo ¿Me aceptarías como hija? Te prometo portarme bien, no hare travesuras, además se que fuiste tu quien me cuido estos días. ¿Me aceptas?- _"por favor di que si, no quiero estar sola en el bosque otra vez, yo ya te quiero"_

La mente de Rosalie estaba en Shock, ella había estado pensando en como seria la mejor forma de decirle a Valery que ella seria su nueva mama y ahora era la misma Valery la que le pedía que la aceptara como hija.

-Por supuesto princesita,- dijo Rose dándole un beso en la mejilla y cargándola.- De ahora en adelante jamás estarás sola, yo siempre voy a cuidarte ¿de acuerdo?-decía Rosalie mientras tocaba la nariz de la niña con uno de sus dedos.

-Mira Valery te voy a presentar al resto de la familia- Rosalie bajo a la niña para que esta nos mirara.

-No hace falta mami, aun recuerdo lo que me dijiste- Si Rosalie pudiera llorar, en este momento la habitación estaría inundada por las lagrimas.

La niña se acerco primero a Emmett.

-Tú debes ser ¿papa?- en respuesta Emmett la cargo y le dio un gran abrazo acompañado de una enorme sonrisa.

-Por supuesto, yo soy tu papa,- Valery sonrió pero en su mente recordaba a su otro papa, aquel hombre de mirada tierna y personalidad fuerte que fue su único soporte por 9 años.- Te prometo que seré el mejor papa del mundo, haremos muchas cosas juntos, como cazar, molestar a tu tío Edward o a tu tía Alice, con Jasper mejor no nos metemos, puede ser muy vengativo a veces.- ambos compartieron una mirada de complicidad y solo puede imaginarme en cuantos problemas se meterían.

Los siguientes en acercarse fueron Carlisle y Esme.

-Hola Valery, mi nombre es Carlisle y de ahora en adelante soy tu abuelo.- Valery lo miro primero con confusión, luego con curiosidad y por ultimo con una alegría inmensa.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Abuelito!!!!!!!!!- no dijo más y paso de los brazos de Emmett a los de Carlisle en menos de un segundo, al parecer ella aun no se percataba de la rapidez con la que se movía.- Mama me dijo que eras muy inteligente y que eras cirujano.

-Hola – saludo Esme- Yo seré tu Abuela de ahora en adelante, mi nombre es Esme.-Valery abrazo ahora a Esme- decoras casas ¿verdad abuelita?

Esme sonrió y tomo a la niña de los brazos de Carlisle.

-De hecho tu habitación ya esta lista para que la uses-decía Esme mientras le guiñaba el ojo. Recibiendo una gran sonrisa por parte de Valery.

-Ahora es mi turno- decía Alice mientras prácticamente me quitaba de mi lugar.

-Hola hermosa sobrina, mi nombre es Alice y soy tu tía, compre mucha ropa para ti, pero si no te gusta compraremos más de los colores que a ti te gusten. En tu habitación hay un enorme guardarropa con lo último en moda. – decía una Alice orgullosa de si misma.

-Gracias tía Alice, estoy seguro de que me encantara, eres tal y como mama me había dicho.

Una gran sonrisa adorno la cara de Alice que desde ahora se proclamaba cómplice de todas sus travesuras.

Antes de que Jasper se presentara, Valery le dio un fuerte abrazo.

-Gracias, tío Jazz, por quitarme el dolor, me curaste.- En la mente de Jasper ahora había mucha ternura para esa niña que se había entrado en su corazón, mientras que en la de Valery había una enorme gratitud hacia Jasper.

-De nada, siempre que quieras platicar con alguien búscame ¿de acuerdo?-Jasper deposito un beso en la frente de Valery y la dejo en el piso.

Valery me miro fijamente.

Yo me encontraba inmóvil sin saber como reaccionar, afortunadamente ella me libro del dilema.

-Tu debes ser Edward, ¿Cierto?- no dijo más y me dio un gran abrazo, demostrándome con eso que había olvidado por completo mi intento de matarla. Ella era una niña genial, estoy seguro de que ahora cualquiera de nosotros daría la vida por protegerla.

-Estoy muy agradecida con todos ustedes por aceptarme, aun no se que fue lo que paso, pero mi vida cambio mostrándome que puedo ser feliz con una familia.- su sonrisa era brillante y transmitía una dulzura y calidez que me hicieron sonreír en respuesta.

Quien diría que esta niña traería a mi vida grandes momentos, tanto buenos como malos.

Pero sobre todo, gracias ella conocería al amor de mi vida.

* * *

**Que les parecio? por favor no sean malas y diganme su opinion, asi sea mala o buena.**

**Aqui les pongo un adelanto del proximo capitulo**

_EDWARD POV_

_Demonios esa niña se habia propuesto matarme._

_-¿Qué demonios es eso?_

_- Es ska por si no lo conoces._

_Ahora me decia estupido._

-_Ya se que es ska, no hace falta que me lo digas, a lo que me refiero es por que lo pones a ese volumen, ¿acaso no sabes que nuestro oido es más desarrollado de lo normal?_

_- Pues ven y obligame a bajarle._

_Eso era un reto, pues perfecto ibamos a jugar._

**Jajajaja, se que van a querer matarme por esto pero si me matan quien termina el fic.**

**bueno nos leemos despues**

**besos bye**

**xoxo**

**att: Toxic_Girl.**

**espero muchos reviews  
**


	6. Memorias y juegos

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, bueno solo valery jajaja, los demas pesonajes son de la grande, maravillosa**, **increible, sensacional escritora **

**stephenie meyer, yo solo los puse en un contexto diferente.**

Que tal chicas, pues aqui esta el capitulo número 6, espero lo disfruten ya que yo me diverti mucho escribiendolo jaja.

"_La muerte esta tan segura de su victoria que por eso te da la vida como ventaja, por lo tanto, disfrutala_"

* * *

MEMORIAS

ROSALIE POV

Aun me parecía increíble que tuviera una hija, una hermosa hija a la cual adoraba, pero lo que me agradaba más era que ella llevaba dos años con la familia.

Aun ahora me gusta recordar estos dos maravillosos años con Valery.

Explicarle su naturaleza fue mucho más sencillo de lo que creí, ya que ella no sabía nada acerca de vampiros, los pocos libros que había leído eran acerca del arte de cazar. Al terminar el relato ella parecía confundida, pero entendió a la perfección las reglas, después, la enseñamos a cazar y fue algo sorprendente, tenia una agilidad y gracia para capturar a los animales que me quede embobada viéndola, acabo repleta de sangre y pelos, pero se veía inmensamente feliz, en sus ojos ya no había rastro de tristeza ni de soledad. Ella era ahora la cosa más preciada para nosotros, en especial para Emmett y para mí.

Su mente ya no era para nada el de una niña, aprendía con una facilidad, que en varias ocasiones dejo a Edward "El inteligente" con la boca abierta. Ya había terminado de leer todos los libros de la biblioteca de Carlisle y se proponía seguir con los libros de Jasper, para ella decirle que los de nuestra raza no dormíamos fue la mejor noticia que pudo recibir ya que dedicaba esas horas a leer o aprender a tocar el piano con Edward, quien lo diría, Edward que al principio quiso matarla, ahora adoraba a mi niña, y que decir de Esme o Alice, estaban encantadas, en cuanto Valery tuvo un autocontrol considerable Esme, Alice y yo la llevamos a los mejores centros comerciales, donde compro montañas de ropa, no sin antes pedir mi opinión.

Jasper y Carlisle se sentían intrigados con ella, Carlisle por un nuevo reto y Jasper por el control que gano en tan poco tiempo, y tal y como lo pensé antes, mi pequeña recibió un seminario de 2 semanas sobre "_Por que en la guerra civil es mejor ser confederado. Por Jasper Hale_".

Todo ese tiempo mi hija no se separo para nada de Jasper. Bueno excepto cuando el quería tiempo para estar a solas con Alice, fue difícil explicarle a mi hija por que no era conveniente para su salud mental estar cerca durante esos encuentros, pero después de algunos ejemplos gráficos ella juro jamás acercarse a la habitación de Jasper y Alice sin su autorización.

Y por ultimo Emmett, vaya que se habían metido en problemas el ultimo año, el le había enseñado a nuestra hija como burlar el don de Alice, y la ecuación que salió de ahí fue un completo desastre.

Emmett + Valery/Alice= _Emmett vas a morir_

Como en una ocasión en que Valery, con ayuda de Emmett metió a un perro, un gato y un ratón en el auto en que Alice viajaría al centro comercial, bueno para que recordar cosas, Emmett aun acompaña a una muy sonriente Alice en sus compras a la tienda Victoria Secret´s. Eso no fue en lo único que mi hija tenía en común con Emmett, Valery al igual que su padre tenía un gran complejo con los osos, así que siempre acompañaba a Emmett a cazar y por mucho el Oso negro era su presa favorita.

Al parecer Valery ya se había acostumbrado a la idea de movernos constantemente de un lugar a otro para no levantar sospechas.

Ella era feliz con su destino y su vida, pero hoy seria diferente, era la primera vez que mi hija estaría en contacto con otros vampiros, los del clan de Denali estarían aquí ya que Eleazar quería conocer a mi hija y su gran don.

Valery se encontraba nerviosa dando vueltas en su habitación escuchando música clásica. Nosotros estábamos en la sala esperando a Tanya y a su familia.

-Jasper- susurre, el sólo sonrió y una ola de calma inundo la casa, los pasos de Valery disminuyeron su ritmo hasta detenerse. Unos minutos después mi hija bajo de la nada y se sentó entre Emmett y yo.

-Tranquila Valery, los de Denali son como nosotros, ellos jamás te harían daño- dije tratando de infundirle confianza.

Ella solo sonrió y nos abrazo más fuerte.

El sonido de un auto acercándose nos anuncio la llegada de nuestros visitantes, Carlisle se puso de pie junto con Esme y se dirigieron a la puerta. Emmett, Jasper, Alice y Edward se pusieron a mí alrededor dejando a la niña en medio.

-Carlisle, tanto tiempo sin verte-esa voz no podía ser de otra persona.

-Tanya, a mi también me da mucho gusto verte, pero por favor pasen para estar más cómodos- Carlisle abrió completamente la puerta y unos segundos después entraron 5 personas.

A la cabeza iba Tanya con sus rizos color frambuesa y su belleza deslumbrante, después entraron sus hermanas Kate e Irina y al ultimo Eleazar junto con Carmen.

Todo iba de maravilla hasta que Tanya vio a Edward.

-¡Edward, cariño, sigues tan guapo como siempre!- y sin más le dio un beso en los labios, dejándonos a todos sorprendidos. Pero lo que ocurrió después fue aun más sorprendente.

Edward giro bruscamente la cabeza por dos razones, una, librarse de los labios de Tanya y segunda para mirar a mi hija.

-¡No lo hagas Valery!-Fue lo único que salió de su boca, ya que después el cuerpo de Tanya salió disparado al otro extremo de la habitación.

Eleazar miraba a Valery realmente sorprendido, mientras que Tanya se puso de pie de inmediato mirando con rabia a mi hija. Como si se tratara de un reflejo mi cuerpo se impulso para adelante interponiéndome entre ella y mi niña.

-Tranquila Tanya, Valery aun no controla su don, recuerdas, que por eso los llamamos- decía Carlisle mientras sujeta por el brazo a Tanya.

-lo siento, no quería lastimarte- dijo Valery con tanta inocencia que Tanya relajo su postura, pero yo sabia al igual que todos, que ella lo había hecho con toda la intención.

-Tu don es muy poderoso niña- dijo Eleazar mirando a Valery- podría decir que tu don es único, eres capaz de crear ondas expansivas.

Todos guardamos silencio, no tenia ni la más remota idea de que era una onda expansiva, Valery no entendía de qué estábamos hablando.

-Es un don que puede usarse como defensa o ataque, según lo requiera la circunstancia o el control que tenga esa persona.-el se levanto y se dirigió a Valery, se hinco ante ella y le sonrió.

-Tienes un gran poder niña, úsalo para bien- diciendo eso se retiro a su asiento.

-¿Y como funciona?- pregunto Valery con gran curiosidad.

-Mira no estoy muy seguro, pero puedes crear una burbuja muy resistente a tu alrededor, si tu deseas, puedes hacerla resistente, tan resistente que ningún vampiro, por muy fuerte que sea será capaz de penetrarla,- el sonrió mientras miraba a Tanya, supongo que recordaba como había volado sobre la cabeza de todos, Tanya solo soltó un leve bufido, y el rostro de Valery se ilumino con una mirada siniestra.- pero también puedes hacerla estallar, por lo poco que se, la fuerza con la que estalla puede llegar a destrozar el cuerpo de un vampiro.

Valery guardo silencio, ella me miro con miedo y angustia.

-Lo mejor será dejar ese tema para después,- dije mientras me ponía de pie señalando la puerta- que tal si conocen los alrededores.- Ellos asintieron y salimos a dar un leve paseo.

El resto del día pasó igual, excepto que Tanya estaba pegada a Edward como un chicle. Mi hija estaba furiosa así que se retiro a su habitación.

Después de unas horas los de Denali se marcharon, siendo acompañados por Edward, Carlisle y Emmett.

-¿Ya se fueron mami?- me pregunto mi hija asomando su cabeza dentro de mi habitación.

-Si, princesa, se acaban de ir, tu abuelo, tu papa y Edward fueron a acompañarlos- una sonrisa malévola se forma en su angelical rostro, de inmediato supe que algo tramaba y que la victima seria Edward.

-Gracias mami- me dio un rápido beso en la mejilla y salió corriendo mientras gritaba "_Tía Aliceeeeeeeeeee_"

VALERY POV.

Edward no había hecho nada para quitarse a Tanya de encima, estaba furiosa y no sabía por que, pero Edward era el culpable, así que no le caería nada mal una buena broma.

Así que en cuanto los de Denali se fueron, me dirigí a mi tía Alice, ella sabría que hacer para molestar a Edward.

-Tía aliceeeeeeeeeeee- tal vez grite un poco más fuerte de lo necesario, pero realmente no tenia mucho tiempo, ella apareció de inmediato.

-¿Qué deseas sobrina?- me dijo con una malévola sonrisa en su cara, ella sabia que era lo que quería y por su sonrisa era más que obvio que iba a funcionar.

-Por favor tía ayúdame- le dije con unos ojitos de cordero degollado, tal y como ella me había enseñado.

-Por supuesto, hay que darle una lección a Edward, ahora escucha con atención- me dijo mientras salíamos al jardín.

UNOS MINUTOS DESPUÉS.

Tía Alice era genial, que buena idea, aparte tío Jazz había aceptado a ayudarme en mi maléfico plan, en cuanto salí del jardín me dirigí a mi cuarto, en especifico a la computadora a bajar unas cuantas canciones. Esto seria muy divertido.

Ya todo estaba listo, el estéreo, la música, todo, solo tenia que esperar a que tía Alice me avisara cuando Edward llegara a la casa.

-Tengo que comprar ese vestido Jazz- dijo mi tía Alice desde la sala.

Esa era mi señal.

-¡¡¡Ya llegamos!!!- escuche la voz de papa, rápidamente apreté la tecla de reproducir en el estéreo y una música por demás escandalosa se escucho por toda la casa.

Empecé a contar.

3, 2, 1….

Y un grito se escucho desde la sala.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡VALERY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- dijo un Edward por demás enojado.

EDWARD POV

En el viaje de regreso a casa no deje de pensar en Valery y en su forma tan impulsiva de reaccionar, aun podía escuchar sus pensamientos cuando Tanya me beso.

"_No te le acerques, como te atreves a besarlo, vas a pagar por eso_", de inmediato supe que ella usaría su don.

El solo imaginar su carita enojada me hacia reír.

-Tal parece que a Valery no le cae bien Tanya- decía Carlisle mientras estacionaba el auto en la calzada de la casa.

_No me sorprende_ pensé para mi.

Valery estaba molesta conmigo por no haberle puesto mucha atención hoy, pero con Tanya alrededor tenia que estarme cuidando.

En cuanto entramos supe que algo andaba mal, ya que Alice y Jasper tenían bloqueados sus pensamientos.

-Tengo que comprar ese vestido Jazz- decía Alice con una gran sonrisa.

-¡¡¡¡Ya llegamos!!!!- grito Emmett, aunque el sabia que no era necesario le gustaba hacerlo.

De pronto la casa se vio inundada por la música más escandalosa que había escuchado en la vida.

"¿_La carencia, de Panteon Rococo?_"

Solo había una persona en el mundo capaz de hacerme esto.

-¡¡¡¡VALERY!!!!!!!!!- grite muy fuerte para que me escuchara sobre todo ese escándalo.

Demonios esa niña se había propuesto matarme.

Subí a toda velocidad y golpeé la puerta de su habitación.

-¿Qué demonios es eso?- grite para que me escuchara, y ella me respondió de la misma manera.

-Es ska por si no lo conoces- (nótese el sarcasmo en su voz)

Ahora me decía estúpido.

-Ya se que es ska, no hace falta que me lo digas, a lo que me refiero es por que lo pones a ese volumen, ¿acaso no sabes que nuestro oído es más desarrollado de lo normal?- Le pregunte mientras golpeaban la puerta para que me dejara pasar.

-Lo siento "_Edward cariño_" pero no pienso quitarla, me gusta, además nadie aparte de ti se ha quejado- dijo pegada a la puerta.

"¿Edward cariño?" ahora entendía, ella se estaba vengando por lo de Tanya.

-Si quieres que la quite, pues entra y oblígame- ella me estaba aguijoneando, y de una forma nada justa.

Use mi fuerza para empujar al puerta, pero ¡oh sorpresa! Rebote en la puerta como si fuera una pelota.

Ella estaba usando su don, eso no era justo.

-Solo te advierto Edward, que si quieres entrar, tendrá que ser por la pared, ya que puse la burbuja en la puerta y en al ventana, ah y si rompes la pared aparte de que abuelita te mate, tendrás que arreglarla tu- esa niña quería jugar, pues bien jugaríamos.

* * *

**Espero muchos reviews niñas, por fa no sean malitas si?**

**es que mientras más reviews recibo me inspiro mucho antes, y por lo tanto los capitulos estan antes.**

**asi que chicas, apoyo!!!!!!!!!!! **

**Wiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**y tranquilas pronto aparecera bella.**

**cuidense nos leemos despues**

**Besos bye**

**xoxo**

**Att: Toxic_Girl :)**


	7. ¿Amor?

**Lamento haberme demorado pero entre a trabajar y no habia tenido tiempo ni de respirar, se que rompere muchos corazones con este capitulo, pero por **

**favor sigan toda la historia y sabran que todo tiene un por que.**

**Gracias a todas por sus reviews me hacen tan feliz wiiiiiiiiii**

**prometo subir el proximo capitulo lo antes posible ok.**

"La muerte esta tan segura de su victoria que por eso te da la vida como ventaja, por lo tanto, disfrutala"

* * *

AMOR

EDWARD POV

Después de intentar entrar por la puerta unas 20 veces me di por vencido, Rosalie se había negado a ayudarme, alegando que su hija debía disfrutar de la música, conocer varios géneros según ella.

Esme se puso de lado de Rosalie, el colmo fue que me dijo que el intento de música que escuchaba Valery tenía un hermoso mensaje. Alice y Jasper desaparecieron según Emmett para ir de compras, Carlisle se fue al hospital así me di cuenta de que estaba solo.

La música se repetía y se repetía, estaba empezando a sentirme mal, estaba en mi habitación meditando si debería ir a cazar o al prado para alejarme de ese ensordecedor ruido, por que no era música.

No escuchaba los pensamientos de Valery, lo más probable es que los tuviera bloqueados o tal vez por fin había muerto, esa música me había matado.

10 MINUTOS DESPUÉS

Salí del cuarto y observe la pared de la habitación del cuarto de Valery, tal vez un pequeño agujero no se notaria o quizás por el techo, ella no menciono nada del techo.

Estaba a punto de ir cuando escuche los pensamientos de Esme.

"_Ni se te ocurra, Edward Cullen, si le haces un agujero a mi casa dejare a Valery poner esa música todos los días; sabes que lo hare"_

Maldición, mejor esperar a que a Valery se le bajara el coraje.

Toque la puerta de su cuarto, para razonar un poco con ella.

-Valery, por favor, llevas 2 horas escuchando la misma canción, podrías quitarla o por lo menos poner otra.- estaba a punto de rogarle.

-Esta bien Edward- había dicho que si, por fin.- pondré otra canción, que estoy segura te encantara, es un vals.

Ahora nos entendíamos.

Una música parecida a la que acaba de quitar se escucho por la casa.

-Valery, dijiste que pondrías un vals.- dije con frustración.

-Y es un vals Edward, es el vals del obrero de un grupo que se llama Skape, acaso no es linda.- era un idiota, esta canción era peor que la anterior, yo y mi bocota. Derrotado me dirigí a mi habitación a seguir con la tortura.

30 MINUTOS DESPUÉS

¡No! Ya no los soportaba más, me humillaría ante Valery si fuera necesario con tal de que ese estéreo muriera.

Me acerque con cuidado a su puerta y toque, nadie me contesto.

-Por favor, Valery, al menos contéstame- frustrado recargue mi cabeza en la puerta y oh sorpresa, ya no estaba la burbuja, abrí la puerta y la habitación estaba vacía.

Ella me había visto la cara de tonto, puso la música y se fue dejándola puesta, estaba furioso y de esta si no se salvaría. Antes de salir a buscarla pensé en apagar el estéreo, pero eso solo la pondría sobre aviso. Salí por la ventana y cruce el jardín siguiendo su olor, antes de captar cualquier pensamiento la v sentada al otro extremo del jardín charlando con Jasper.

El me vio y solo alcanzo a decir.

-Ya se dio cuenta Valery, ¡¡corre!!- Valery vio mi expresión y de la nada desapareció.

Esa niña era rápida, por lo que tuve que esforzarme un poco para alcanzarla. Ella me facilito las cosas deteniéndose cuando ambos habíamos llegado a lo más profundo del bosque. Ella se giro para verme, y en sus ojos había tristeza y sufrimiento, tal y como antes de transformarla. Mi enojo desapareció al instante, yo la quería y no deseaba verla sufrir. No sabía con exactitud que pensaba ya que sus pensamientos estaban bloqueados.

-Edward, probablemente estés molesto por lo de la música, pero lo hice como una broma, estaba enojada por lo que paso con Tanya, y yo….- se quedo callada y su miro hacia al suelo.

En cuanto menciono a Tanya sus pensamientos ganaron y salieron a flote.

Angustia, temor y…… ¿Celos?, no esto no podía estar pasando, ella estaba celosa de Tanya, pero ella era una niña.

-Hable con mi tío Jasper al respecto, yo no sabia por que estaba tan molesta, siendo que tu eres mi… tío- escupió las palabras como si fuera algo malo- a la conclusión que llegamos me asusto, según tío Jasper lo que siento es amor- ella se giro para verme a los ojos.

¿Qué se supone que debo decir?, me sentía confundido, yo jamás la había visto de esa forma, ella era una niña en muchos aspectos, mi sobrina y la quería, pero no como ella quería. No había pasado por alto el hecho de que no me llamara tío como a Jasper, si no que solo me llamaba Edward, antes no le di importancia, pero ahora todo tenia sentido.

-No te esto pidiendo nada, solo quería que lo supieras, para ahorrarnos explicaciones, y probablemente estarás pensando que soy una niña, pero Edward, ¿Realmente la edad importa?- me lo dijo con sarcasmo- y también te estarás preguntando desde cuando siento esto, si piensas detenidamente tendrás la respuesta pronto.- diciendo eso dio la vuelta y corrió, podía escuchar sus pensamientos tristes y desolados.

Y por supuesto que sabía la respuesta, ella sintió eso desde que despertó y me abrazo, ella me amaba desde entonces.

* * *

**Bueno aqui termina este capitulo, espero les haya gustado, el proximo capitulo sabremos como tomara la familia esta nueva revelación.**

**Sin más que agregar me despido.**

**Nos leemos despues.**

**Besos bye **

**xoxo**

**Att:Toxic_Girl**

**Espero muchos reviews, no sean mala snif snif  
**


	8. Disfraz y Melodia

**Lamento haberme demorado tanto chicas, pero no tenia internet en mi casa jajaja, pero aqui les traigo este nuevo capitulo, no sean malas y dejenme algunos reviews**

**El hecho de que casi no hayan dejado tambien influyo para que me tardara, por fa **

**Tratare de no tardarme si ustedes tartan de pulsar el botoncito verde que viene más abajo.**

**"La muerte esta tan segura de su victoria que por eso te da la vida como ventaja por lo tanto, disfrutala"  
**

* * *

DISFRAZ Y MELODIA.

EDWARD POV

Había pasado un mes desde que Valery me confeso que me amaba y las cosas no habían cambiado mucho desde entonces, excepto que Valery ya no tomaba clases de piano conmigo ahora le pedía ayuda a Rosalie al parecer tenia en mente una nueva canción.

Con ayuda de Alice y Jasper estaba aprendiendo japonés con una rapidez sorprendente, según Carlisle los niños humanos en esa etapa aprenden más rápido que un adolescente de 17 o 18 años, a mi me pareció una indirecta.

De ahí en fuera todo era normal, Valery seguía riendo con los demás y haciendo travesuras, pero Jasper, Alice y yo sabíamos que ella estaba muy triste pero tratara que nadie se diera cuenta, en especial Rosalie.

Hoy para variar seria diferente era 31 de octubre y como el control de Valery era mucho mejor, Alice planeaba llevarla a pedir golosinas de casa en casa incluso ya tenia en mente el disfraz de la pequeña. Valery se emociono mucho al saber que estaría en contacto con otros niños, y la idea del disfraz le encanto.

-¿De que me disfrazare tía Alice?- decía la niña dando saltitos alrededor de Alice, genial esta niña era una Alice en miniatura igual de peligrosas.

- Aun no se, vamos al centro comercial a buscar tu disfraz, y para que no te sientas mal mientras vas en la calle disfrazada todos te vamos a acompañar.- dijo con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

-Espera Alice,- dije llegando a la sala en cuanto una imagen del disfraz que me obligaría a usar llego a mi cabeza.- ¿acaso perdiste el juicio? Yo no planeo disfrazarme y mucho menos para pedir golosinas que nadie se comerá.- lo dije muy seguro.

-Edward, ¿Por qué no quieres acompañarnos? Esto es algo importante para Valery, ¿No crees que lo menos que podemos hacer por ella es acompañarla?- me hablo el pequeño duende poniendo sus pequeñas manos en su pequeña cintura.

Mis ojos de inmediato se desviaron a la cara de Valery, su sonrisa se había extinguido y sus ojos evitaron los míos, eso fue suficiente para convencerme, yo quería verla sonreír, que me regalara una de sus hermosas sonrisas.

-Esta bien, las acompañare, aunque después Carlisle tenga que sacarnos de un hospital psiquiátrico- conteste alzando las manos en señal de derrota.

-No tienes que ir si no quieres Edward- me dijo Valery casi en un susurro, pero en su mente podía escuchar las ganas que tenia de que la acompañara.

Me agache y sujete su mentón con una mano para que me viera.

-Yo deseo acompañarte y eso es lo que hare- dije con mucha convicción, en su cara se formo una brillante sonrisa y me abrazo en forma de agradecimiento, yo le respondí el abrazo sintiéndome muy feliz.

_Rosalie esta a punto de bajar Edward. _Me advirtió la mente de Jasper.

-Ve a comprar los disfraces entonces, y en cuanto llegues iremos a pedir dulces- le dije pasando mi mano por su hermoso cabello.

- Después de pedir dulces te tengo una sorpresa Edward, apuesto que te gustara- me dijo pasando una mano por mi mejilla. Ella dio un elegante salto y llego al lado de Alice quien me miraba de una forma extraña.

_Con cuidado Edward. _ Fue lo único que escuche en su mente.

-Ya estoy lista, podemos irnos- dijo Rosalie bajando las escaleras, en los últimos años su carácter se había dulcificado casi un 80%, prácticamente era otra.

-Mama, Edward ira con nosotros a pedir golosinas, ¿no es genial?-Le decía Valery a su madre en cuanto ella se acerco.

-Si cielo es genial que tu tío nos acompañe- la cara de Valery decayó un poco cuando Rosalie menciono la palabra "tío", y al parecer no fui el único en percatarse.

_Algo raro esta pasando._ Pensaba la mente de Rosalie mientras miraba a su pequeña hija.

Afortunadamente Alice entro en acción empujándolas hacia el auto, ya que según ella no tenían mucho tiempo, eso ridículo, tenían 10 horas.

Nunca comprenderé a las mujeres.

4 HORAS DESPUÉS.

Una muy sonriente Alice y una igual de sonriente Valery ingresaron a mi cuarto, (debo añadir que lo hicieron sin tocar la puerta antes ¬¬) y me entregaron unas bolsas donde estaba el disfraz que usaría e hicieron lo mismo con Jasper, Carlisle, Esme y Emmett, bueno al menos no me avergonzaría solo.

En cuanto abrí mi bolsa me di cuenta de que no era el disfraz que Alice me había mostrado antes en su mente si no otro. Al sacarlo una pequeña nota cayo en el piso.

"_Convencí a mi tía Alice de que me dejara elegir tu disfraz, se que pensaras que no es muy original, pero en serio, ¿Prefieres este o el que ella te mostro? Por que déjame decirte que lo compro por si las dudas, así que tú decides._

_Besos. Valery =)"_

Esta niña era un monstruito igual de aterrador que Alice, pero realmente prefería el disfraz de Valery, así que antes de que Alice entrara por la puerta me puse el disfraz.

Al salir de mi habitación me encontré con una escena digna de recordar, todos teníamos el mismo disfraz.

Vampiros.

Todos con una enorme capa negra y terciopelo negro en el cuello, camisa blanca y un chaleco negro a juego, las mujeres traían una bonita falda negra con botas largas.

Mi vista se fue de inmediato a Valery, que lucia realmente encantadora con su disfraz, su cabello negro caía en cascada hasta la cintura realzando sus rizos. Su piel blanca contrastaba con el negro y el rojo dándole una tonalidad rojiza a sus mejillas.

¿Por qué_ la ves de esa manera Edward?_ Me pregunto una Rosalie algo molesta.

Yo solo negué con la cabeza y me dirigí a todos.

-Creo que ya estamos listos así que vámonos- estaba a punto de salir cuando la voz de Alice me hizo girar.

-Noo!! Edward falta algo muy importante.-la observe y vi una pequeña cámara en sus manos.

Todos nos acomodamos en la sala para tomarnos una foto familiar. Aunque realmente fue más de una foto. Alice pidió una foto de ella con Valery, luego una de Valery con sus padres, Valery con sus abuelos, Valery con sus tíos, Valery y yo, al último una estando todos juntos.

Valery se acomodo en medio de mis piernas y se recostó en mi pecho, los pensamientos de Rosalie transmitían confusión pero decidió no darle importancia.

Y así quedo la foto una familia feliz.

Todos salimos después de una hora de fotografías a pedir las tradicionales golosinas.

Pero nunca me imagine que esa noche se convertiría en una de las perores de mi vida.

Todos nos miraban con admiración y confusión, en cambio Valery estaba feliz, tocaba cada puerta que se le atravesara, ella no perdió el control en ningún momento se acercaba a los humanos con gran confianza y comodidad. Rosalie observaba a su hija con adoración, la veía correr y sonreír, en estos momentos no creo que hubiera una persona más feliz que ella. Emmett también era feliz, Valery le había enseñado otra faceta de él mismo, seguía siendo tan juguetón como siempre pero ahora sabía que tenía una enorme responsabilidad, tenía una hija a la que debía que proteger incluso con su propia vida.

Todo iba de maravilla hasta que Valery se encontró con varios niños en la puerta de una de las tantas casas que visitamos esa noche.

-Hola mucho gusto mi nombre es Derek- la saludo un niño como de 15 años.

-Mucho gusto Derek. – lo saludo Valery, pero había algo en él que no le gustaba, de inmediato me pidió ayuda a través de sus pensamientos.

Rosalie y Jasper también se habían dado cuenta del incidente y se aproximaron lo suficiente para que el molesto niño se diera cuenta que Valery no iba sola. Al acercarme al chico pude leer sus pensamientos vulgares y lascivos que tenia de Valery.

-Lo siento tengo que irme, te veo luego.- se despidió Valery tratando de alejarse del mocoso.

-Espera, no te vayas aun, todavía es temprano, si quieres después yo te llevo a tu casa, ni siquiera se como te llamas- se acerco el chiquillo mientras seguía hablando.

Valery solo retrocedía un paso cada vez que el se adelantaba.

Era momento de actuar.

Como si estuviéramos pensando los mismo Jasper y yo nos acercamos aun lado de Valery deteniendo así la marcha del mocoso.

-¿Algún problema?- dije y el chico de inmediato me miro con ojos llenos de miedo.

-No. ninguno, yo... Solo… quería saber como se llamaba.- tartamudeo el estúpido niñito mirándonos a Jasper y a mí.

-Pues creo que ella no desea decírtelo, así que te sugeriría que te largaras, ¿Nos entendemos?- le dije y de inmediato corrió como si su vira dependiera de ello, aunque no estaba del todo equivocado.

La risa de Valery nos hizo girar el rostro para verla.

--Gracias por ayudarme, aunque en serio el ya no iba a avanzar más. – me dijo señalando una línea invisible para un humano pero completamente visible para nosotros.

Su escudo, ella había colocado su escudo.

-Mejor mama, se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.- dijo mientras corría a los brazos de Rosalie.

-Esa es mi princesita- dijo Rosalie dándole un beso en la frente.

Emmett y Alice regresaron en ese instante cargando una enorme bolsa de dulces.

-¿Por qué la bolsa de papa y tía Alice es más grande que la mía?-pregunto Valery haciendo un lindo puchero.

-Por que papa y tía Alice la reunieron para ti.- dijo Emmett dándole la enorme bolsa a su hija.

Ella se lanzo a sus brazos dándole un abrazo "de oso" como ellos decían. Realmente había sido una larga noche. Con una enorme bolsa de dulces unas cuantas experiencias y un disfraz regresamos a casa.

Aun no olvidaba que Valery me dijo que tenía una sorpresa para mí en cuanto llegáramos a casa. Intente leer la mente de Alice para enterarme pero estaba bloqueándome. Y en la mente de Valery solo estaba ideando una forma de aprovechar los dulces para no tirarlos.

Demonios solo me quedaba esperar.

* * *

En cuanto entramos a la casa, Valery corrió a cambiarse y a guardar sus dulces, yo me dirigí al piano para entretenerme y no leer pensamientos de Emmett y Rosalie que eran bastante gráficos.

_Rosalie se ve muy sexy vestida de vampiresa, creo que hay que jugar al cazador de vampiros._ La mente de Emmett era muy específica.

Comencé a tocar la canción de Esme y a los pocos minutos Valery bajo y se sentó en el banquillo; mentalmente me pregunto si podía tocar.

Yo me hice a un lado para que ella pudiera tocar con comodidad.

_Esta canción es para ti. _

_El capullo pronto se abrirá, esa rosa blanca florecerá_

_Pero en mi mente murió el recuerdo de la luz del sol_

_Luz de luna, eres mi maldición, aunque a veces me das tranquilidad_

_Eres dulzura y dolor y el rojo es tu color_

_Como atrapado en un silencio sin fin_

_Va avanzando el tiempo sin trascender en mí_

_Almas que en su camino hallaron el final_

_Han renacido una vez más_

_Con tu sonrisa se disolvió la niebla en mi corazón, y aún así_

_Algo me refrena,_

_Algo de mi interior_

_Hasta la puesta de sol_

_Tu sombra coincidirá conmigo_

_Al caer la oscuridad sólo somos tú y yo_

_El destino se encargó de mostrarnos que los dos_

_Somos un alma partida a la mitad_

_Intentando comprender, preguntándonos el por qué_

_Nuestro encuentro fue algo más que casualidad_

_Como el agua para la flor, la sangre es mi catalizador_

_Y los días se han vuelto noches sin fin_

_El latido del corazón es igual ahora en los dos_

_¿Es lo que querías o ya no es tentador?_

_Si nuestro destino es siempre vagar escudándonos en la oscuridad_

_Vamos, bailemos un vals por toda la eternidad._

_La luna siempre me acompaña en mi dolor, dulce compañera ha sido_

_Hasta hoy_

_En mi memoria nebulosa aún esta el recuerdo de ese antiguo amor_

_Si tan sólo pudiera volver a aquél momento otra vez, quisiera_

_Ser como tú sombra,_

_Y te podría proteger_

_Y si el amanecer_

_Se interpone en mi deber, te pido_

_Que no dejes de confiar, ni dejar de creer_

_Fue un brillo efímero, un muy breve estímulo,_

_Ilusiones que no lograron cuajar_

_Después de tanto vagar, creo que al fin encontré el lugar_

_Al que puedo considerarlo un hogar_

_Si se apaga la luz del sol, si el pecado prevaleció_

_Y el futuro ya no tiene salvación_

_Si tuviera que escoger un lugar para fallecer,_

_Permanecería aquí donde ahora estoy_

_El destino se encargó de mostrarnos que los dos_

_Somos un alma partida a la mitad_

_Intentando comprender, preguntándonos el por qué_

_Nuestro encuentro fue algo más que casualidad_

_Como el agua para la flor, la sangre es mi catalizador_

_Y los días se han vuelto noches sin fin_

_El latido del corazón es igual ahora en los dos_

_¿Es lo que querías o ya no es tentador?_

_Esa rosa blanca florecerá, y sus pétalos nos inundaran_

_La luz del amanecer cesará mi dolor_

_Y si un día tengo que renacer, en tu corazón quiero florecer_

_Y nuestro amor vivirá por toda la eternidad._

Me había quedado sin palabras, ella había compuesto esa canción para mí, y en la canción no había otra cosa que no fuera amor.

Estaba muy confundido, que se suponía que tenia que hacer.

Ella giro su cara hacia mí. Ella sonrió tímidamente.

Y después, ella me dio un tímido beso en los labios.

Lo que sucedió después fue peor.

-Aléjate de mi hija Edward Cullen- Me grito una furiosa Rosalie.

Esta seria una noche muy larga.

* * *

**Bueno tal y como lo prometi aqui esta el capitulo.**

**Por fa espero su opinion, y no kieran matarme por k aun no aparece bella**

**les aseguro que llega más adelante.**

**bueno sin más que agregar.**

**nos leemos despues**

**besos bye**

**xoxo**

**Att: Toxic_Girl**

**Pd. Dejen reviews T_T  
**


	9. ¿Me quieres?

**Se que tal vez quieran matarme, pero por fa es que he tenido mucha tarea que no he podido ni respirar, snif snif**

**pero este cap es un poca más largo, tratare de no tradarme tanto la proxima vez.**

**"La muerte esta tan segura de su victoria que por eso te da la vida como ventaja, por lo tanto disfrutala"  
**

* * *

¿Me quieres?

VALERY POV

Estaba tan concentrada en la canción que no me percate de las pisadas que se acercaba así que bese a Edward, el se tenso ante el contacto pero no se quito, eso era bueno.

Todo iba perfecto hasta que escuche la voz furiosa de mi madre.

-Aléjate de mi hija Edward Cullen- la mirada de mamá era igual de furiosa, de hecho podría asegurara que jamás la había visto tan enojada.

_¡Esto no podía estar pasando! _De la nada toda la familia estaba reunida en el salón de piano, la mirada de papá no era más amigable que la de mamá, creo que estábamos en problemas.

EDWARD POV

Nunca había visto a Rosalie y a Emmett tan furiosos, me preocupaba que esto terminara en una pelea, pero lo que en realidad me preocupaba más era mi dulce niña que ahora temblaba detrás de mí, termine de poner su cuerpo detrás del mío, por si las dudas.

-Tranquila todo estará bien, ¿de acuerdo?- le dije a la Valery tocando su mejilla.

-Te dije que te alejaras de mi hija Edward- la voz de Rosalie era casi un gruñido, ella estaba esperando a que me alejara de Valery para poder atacarme, los pensamientos de Emmett eran parecidos.

-Valery, ve con tu tía Alice.- la voz de Emmett sonó forzada, como si quisiera modular su voz para que la niña no se diera cuenta. Jasper estaba tratando de tranquilizarnos aunque realmente no podía hacer mucho, Alice observaba el futuro tratando de ver que pasaría después.

Carlisle estaba preparándose por si tendría que separarnos, pero al final la que puso orden fue Valery, que al percatarse de las intenciones de sus padres se puso furiosa, aunque Valery no fuera hija biológica de Rosalie si eran familia y sus genes dominaron esta vez, Hale contra Hale.

_¡Quieren atacar a Edward!, no lo harán. Necesitamos hablar no pelear. _Su cuerpo dejo de temblar y se puso delante de mí extendiendo su escudo a nuestro alrededor.

-¡No!, no dejare que le hagan daño a Edward.- a pesar de que en su mente tenia miedo de hacerle frente a sus padres, su voz sonó firme y segura.

El enojo de Rosalie desapareció ante el shock de ver a su hija protegiéndome. Después relajo su postura y se quedo parada perdida en sus pensamientos.

_¿Por qué lo protege? ¿Qué me perdí, para que ella tenga miedo de mí?_

Eso me sorprendió ya que aunque Rosalie no pudiera leer los pensamientos de su hija, había una conexión que la hacia saber como se sentía.

Rosalie se sentía triste, no deseaba que su hija le tuviera miedo, ella la amaba y quería protegerla. Ella me miro con enojo y dolor juntos, tomo una bocanada de aire y se acerco a nosotros, Emmett como si se tratara de un acto reflejo camino detrás de rose.

Valery se tenso al ver a Emmett y Rosalie acercarse sin ninguna intención de detenerse, yo no me moví, ya que como ella aun no manejaba bien su escudo, cualquier movimiento brusco podría provocar una tragedia.

Rosalie y Emmett se detuvieron cerca de la línea que les impedía acercarse más. La primera en hablar fue precisamente Rose.

-¿No nos dejas pasar?- la pregunta era para Valery. La voz de Rosalie era dulce y triste al mismo tiempo.

Valery relajo su postura pero no quito su escudo.

_Les contare lo que siento por ti Edward, pero prefiero hacerlo yo sola, aun ni siquiera se si tu sientes lo mismo, lamento haberte metido en tantos problemas. _Los pensamientos de Valery estaban teñidos de un intenso dolor, pero había algo más ya que el dolor que ella sentía era como un eco del mío, sus palabras me dolieron y no sabía por que.

Jasper se percato del sentimiento ya que de inmediato me dirigió una mirada algo tensa.

_Ha llegado el momento en que te decidas Edward, ¿Es que acaso nunca te vas a dar cuenta hermano? Tú la quieres._

-Papá, mamá, necesitamos hablar, ¿podríamos salir al jardín?- pregunto Valery, quitando por completo su escudo, Rose y Emmett asintieron, mirándome en el trayecto, _después hablamos contigo, _pensaron y salieron al jardín.

Aun estaba tomando mi decisión, esta confundido, ¿Realmente la quería?

La respuesta era si.

De pronto Alice tuvo una visión.

_La familia entera se encontraba en un lugar nevado, jugando en la nieve. Emmett tomaba a Jasper y lo arrojaba contra una pequeña montaña de nieve, provocando risas por parte de todos. Rosalie se olvidaba por un momento de su cabello y arrojaba bolas de nieve contra Carlisle quien a la vez le arrojaba todo un arsenal. Esme hacia bolas de nieve para Alice que estaba tratando de ubicar a Jasper. _

_-toma Edward- me decía Valery dándome una enorme bola de nieve.- arrójasela a tío Jazz, mira me arrojo una en la cabeza- decía con un hermoso puchero en su rostro mientras señalaba su hermoso gorrito de terciopelo azul celeste repleto de nieve._

_-De acuerdo, prepara muchas bolas de nieve atacaremos juntos a Jasper.- le decía mientras le daba un beso en su pequeños labios._ Yo estaba FELIZ.

_-siempre juntos- diciendo esto ella se subía a mi espalda mientras perseguíamos a Jasper arrojándole muchas bolas de nieve._

_Después Valery brincaba de mi espalda a los brazos de Rosalie quien con ternura le sacudía la nieve que tenia en la cabeza, ambas se abrazaron. Rosalie me observaba ya sin enojo en el rostro sino con felicidad, si su hija era dichosa ella también._

La sonrisa de Alice amenazaba con romperle la cara, estaba realmente feliz, y tenia que aceptar que yo también. Así comprendí que tal vez también me había enamorado de esa hermosa niña. La edad no importaba realmente ella era inteligente, noble, tierna y lo más importante me hacia sentir vivo y feliz, con sus bromas, juegos y risas me había vuelto a la vida.

-Vaya hermano tardaste mucho en darte cuenta- me dijo Jasper con una sonrisa.

-¿De que hablas Jasper?- pregunto Esme aun preocupada por la situación.

-Creo que es mejor que se sienten, que Edward tiene algo importante que decir.- dijo Alice con una enorme sonrisa.

Yo sonreí y mire hacia afuera esta noche aun no terminaba, pero ahora que realmente todas las dudas se habían despejado de mi cabeza no dejaría que me separaran de Valery.

ROSALIE POV

Emmett y yo caminábamos detrás de mi hija que iba con la cabeza baja, triste. Odiaba verla así, ella quería que supiéramos que pasaba y no importaba lo que ella pidiera siempre la apoyaría.

Ella se sentó en el pequeño columpio que Emmett y Jasper le habían construido en el gran árbol del jardín y alzo su cabeza mirándonos a los ojos.

-Estoy enamorada de Edward.- dijo sin dejar de mirarnos- se que tal vez les parezca raro, pero yo lo ame desde el primer momento, el es todo lo que alguna vez quise. Con el me siento amada, y no es que ustedes no me quieran, simplemente a el lo quiero diferente. Hable con mi tío jazz y se que lo que siento por Edward es amor, y como tu me dijiste una vez mamá, "cuando un vampiro ama, es por toda la eternidad".

Su sonrisa era plena como si se hubiera quitado un peso de encima, yo no sabia que decir, mi niña, mi bebe estaba enamorada de Edward.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?- fue lo único que salió de mi boca, Emmett se encontraba muy callado, eso era extraño en el, tal vez es por que jamás se imagino en una situación así.

-Por que sabría que reaccionarias de una forma exagerada, muchas veces me decidía a decírtelo para que tía Alice lo viera y siempre terminaba con tu y papá pelando con Edward.- ella se estremeció ante la idea.

Y entonces me di cuenta de la situación en que la puse, ella nos amaba a nosotros, pero también amaba a Edward, ver a las personas que amas pelear es lo más doloroso que puede existir.

-Se que los puse en una situación difícil-dijo mi pequeña temblando a causa de los sollozos- hice las cosas sin pensar, no pensé en ustedes, ni siquiera en Edward, el no me beso, yo lo bese a el mamá.- al terminar la frase tapo su cara con sus manitas, eso rompió mi corazón.

Me acerque a ella y la abrace muy fuerte, si Edward quería a mi hija y no la hacia sufrir no habría ningún problema, tal vez era mejor que estuviera con el, yo conocía a Edward, tal vez nuestra relación no fuera la mejor pero siempre fue un caballero, alguien sensible y honesto incapaz de hacerle algo malo a mi niña.

Emmett nos abrazo a ambas y me dio una gran sonrisa, el estaba de acuerdo.

Estuvimos abrazados mucho tiempo, meditando en lo ocurrido. Antes de hablar con Edward yo necesitaba pedirle algo a mi hija.

-Prométenos que jamás volverás a ocultarnos nada, no importa que sea, siempre nos lo dirás, y nosotros te prometemos que no reaccionaremos precipitadamente siempre hablaremos, como la familia que somos.- le dije acariciando su mejilla.

-Se los prometo.- Nos dijo con una sonrisa

-Ahora tenemos que hablar con Edward.- le dijo Emmett a Valery poniéndola en su espalda.

-Aquí estoy- dijo Edward apareciendo a un lado de Emmett.

EDWADR POV

Carlisle me dijo que tal vez el crecimiento en el cuerpo de Valery se hubiera detenido pero mentalmente había crecido como cualquier chica, y que era normal que ella sintiera amor hacia mi. Esme estaba muy feliz por mí y por Valery. Ella pensaba que ya jamás estaría solo y que Valery seria la persona que llenaría por completo mi vida.

Carlisle me pidió que bloqueara los pensamientos de Rosalie, Emmett y Valery, para que pudieran platicar con comodidad, Alice me prometió que me avisaría cuando pudiera salir.

Ya habían pasado casi una hora y nada, estaba comenzando a desesperarme, quería abrazar a Valery decirle que la quería y que siempre estaría con ella.

Estaba pensando en tantas cosas que no escuche cuando Alice me hablo hasta que grito tan fuerte que si hubiera sido humano me habría dejado sordo, claro que grito mentalmente.

_¡¡¡EDWARD CULLEN!!! Ya es hora._

Baje rápidamente la escalera y me dirigí al jardín donde escuche la risa de Valery y a Emmett hablar.

-Ahora tenemos que hablar con Edward- Dijo un Emmett más tranquilo.

-Aquí estoy- dije acercándome.

-De acuerdo Edward, creo que nos debes una explicación- decía Rosalie bajando a su hija de la espalda de Emmett.

-Si lo se, por eso no andaré con rodeos y seré directo- tome aire y hable fuerte y claro- yo quiero a Valery y me agradaría que me permitieran estar cerca de ella, que pueda cuidarla protegerla pero sobre todo quererla.

Valery estaba en shock. ¿_Edward dijo que me quiere? ¿No estoy soñando? Valery eres un vampiro los vampiros no sueñan es más ni siquiera duermes. ¿Entonces es verdad?_

-Por supuesto que es verdad Valery, claro que te quiero.- le dije dándole una sonrisa.

-Si no lo hiciera seria un idiota- contesto Rosalie aun con cierto tono acido, le molestaba tener que compartir a su hija conmigo.

Valery corrió a abrazarme y mentalmente me repetía que me amaba.

-Una cosa si te advierto Edward- me dijo Rosalie con una mirada siniestra- hazle algo a mi hija y te juro que ni mil escudos te salvaran, ¿lo entiendes verdad?

Y sabia que hablaba muy enserio.

-Lo mismo digo- intervino Emmett,- hazle el más mínimo daño y no quedaran ni tus cenizas, hermano.

El era capaz.

-Yo seria incapaz, les prometo que la cuidare con mi vida si es necesario- les prometí apretando más mis brazos alrededor de Valery como confirmación.

Rosalie suspiro resignada y comprendiendo que tal vez su hija y yo necesitábamos hablar, ella y Emmett desaparecieron dentro de la casa.

-Ven vamos a dar una vuelta- le dije a Valery poniéndola en mi espalda y corriendo a través del bosque, subí a un árbol y nos sentamos en la copa más alta a mirar la luna y las estrella.

-¿De verdad me quieres Edward?- me pregunto recargando su cabeza en mi pecho.

-Por supuesto, lamento no haberme dado cuenta antes- le conteste casi en un susurro acariciando su cabello.

-¿Sabes Edward?, yo haría cualquier cosa con tal de que fueras feliz, aunque eso significara alejarme de ti, no me importaría con tal de que siempre tuvieras una sonrisa en la cara.- me dijo alzando su cabeza para encontrarse con mis ojos.

-Yo no quiero que te alejes de mí, eras la criatura más preciosa y encantadora que existe, no te perdería de vista jamás.- le dije acercándome un poco más a ella.

-Te amo Edward- dijo antes de que nuestros labios se juntaran en un tierno beso, que sello una promesa.

Al fin conocía el amor, la compañía de un ser amado, la ternura de un beso, la felicidad.

Valery había llegado para llenar mi vida de luz y felicidad.

Con un giro del destino, la que pensé que seria la peor noche de mi vida se convirtió en una de las mejores.

* * *

**Chicas admiradoras de bella, no se preocupen, yo tambien soy de las parejas tradicionales por asi decrilo, pero la historia tenia que tener **

**algo más no?**

**Tranquilas, el anhelado encuentro pronto sucedera.**

**Avance del proximo capitulo.**

**Denaly vs. Cullen  
**

_ROSALIE POV_

_-No te preocupes cariño.- le dijo a valery con una sonrisa- ambas nos encargaremos de Tanya, no le caeria nada mal un escarmiento._

_Valery tenia una idea y por lo visto era buena, Alice decidio unirse a nosotras._

_-Valery es hora de que te enseñemos como se comportan las mujeres de la familia Cullen. Tanya aprendera por la mala a no meterse con las Cullen._

_Y asi empezo la batalla, las Denaly contra las Cullen._

**Empiezan los conflictos, los cullen visitaran a los Denaly antes de llegar a su nuevo destino Forks.**

**No habiendo más que leer me despido.**

**Nos leemos despues.**

**Besos bye**

**xoxo**

**Att: Toxic_Girl =P  
**


	10. Cullen vs Denali

**Si chicas lo se, merezco la muerte por haberme tardado tanto pero tengo 3 buenas razones que justifican mi comportamiento.**

**1.- Me cambie de domicilia por lo que no tenia internet, es más no tenia ni computadora.**

**2.- Es final de semestre y la universidad me tiene así o más ocupada ¬¬**

**3.- Hace una semana se celebro el aniversario de un primo que falleció hace dos años, es algo que aun no he podido superar y normalmente me deprimo mucho, así que no tenía inspiración.**

**Así que para que me perdonen subiré dos capítulos. Sean buenas conmigo y dejen mucho Reviews.**

**Por fa.**

**Esta autora se compromete a no dejar la historia tan abandonada otra vez.**

**Agregue unas ideas que me dieron por Reviews, espero los disfruten.**

**Gracias a todas por su apoyo.**

**Toxic Girl no las olvida jamás.**

**

* * *

**

CULLEN VS. DENALI

EDWARD POV

1 año después.

Haciendo una recapitulación de mi vida, creo que realmente comencé a vivirla hace 4 años, justo cuando Valery apareció en ella. La familia se encontraba más unida que nunca y yo veía a mi niña más hermosa cada día, aunque eso fuera imposible.

Carlisle nos advirtió que debido al nulo crecimiento de Valery tendríamos que mudarnos antes ya que la gente había comenzado a notar que ella no crecía.

Como mi pequeña niña deseaba conocer nuevos lugares, quería escoger la nueva ciudad a la que nos iríamos. Pero como ella sabía muy bien que la última palabra la tenía Carlisle tuvo que valerse de Alice y de Rosalie para lograr convencer a Carlisle de una nueva forma de escoger lugares.

Tenía que reconocer que Valery cada día aprendía nuevas tácticas de manipulación gracias a Alice y no sabia si era bueno o malo, yo no podía evitar girar los ojos y fruncir el ceño cada vez que escuchaba la respuesta de Alice para justificar sus clases clandestinas.

-Edward- me había dicho una Alice muy seria- Valery es una Cullen por lo tanto tiene que ser una experta en el engaño, además siendo una niña esos trucos funcionarían mil veces mejor.

El caso es que Carlisle con la ayuda de Esme hicieron una lista de posibles hogares, para que todo fuera cuestión de azar todo se redujo a hacer papelitos con los nombres de los lugares y meterlos en una bolsa (así o más humanos ¬¬) pero Valery no quería que Alice se enterara antes que ella, había ocasiones en que realmente parecía una niña.

El día de la elección, nos reunimos en la sala familiar para escoger, todos con una sonrisa cómplice en el rostro.

-Sacare 3 papelitos-había dicho Valery con su hermosa voz- el papelito numero tres será el del lugar al que nos iremos ¿esta bien?- pregunto con una voz solemne como si se tratara de un juicio donde se decidiría si alguien iría a la silla eléctrica o no.

Ella saco un papelito y lo dejo a un lado, observo a todos para checar si poníamos atención y volvió a meter su pequeña manita a la bolsa, saco un segundo papel que coloco justo al lado del anterior, ella se veía insegura, cuando metió su mano por tercera vez en la bolsa y revolvía decidiendo cual sacaría, Alice daba saltitos de anticipación en el sofá.

_Ya quiero saber cual será el lugar, date prisa y saca el papel- _pensaba una muy estresada Alice, le molesta que Valery hubiera encontrado un modo tan cruel según ella de torturarla.

Decidí dentro de mi cabeza contarle mi respuesta para que ella pudiera verla.

"_¿Por qué te quejas? No que una Cullen debe ser capaz de engañar a cualquier persona"_

Ella vio de inmediato mi respuesta y solo pensó "_Si pero no en contra de su propia familia tonto"_

Después todo paso muy rápido Valery saco el papel definitivo, y vi junto con Alice un fragmento de visión, algo que podría darse dentro de un tiempo.

"_Era de noche, nos encontrábamos en la casa de Forks, había fiesta ya que el lugar se hallaba decorado con montones de flores blancas, se escuchaban risas y cantos._

_A lo lejos una criatura de ojos rojos sentada en la rama más alta de un árbol miraba con dolor y tristeza aquella reunión, no era posible distinguirla ya que esta sumida en la obscuridad de aquella noche sin luna."_

Cuando abrí de nuevo mis ojos me di cuenta de que nadie se había percatado de esa visión todos estaban contentos con nuestro nuevo destino FORKS.

-Me da mucho gusto que sea Forks, la casa que tenemos allá es preciosa- decía una Esme muy entusiasmada con la idea.

-El clima es el ideal para tener una vida más o menos normal- decía Rosalie con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-Podremos asistir a la escuela- decía Emmett.

-Me pregunto si habrá vacantes en el hospital de Forks.- decía Carlisle.

-¿Yo también podre asistir a la escuela?- preguntaba alegremente Valery.

-Por supuesto princesita- le decía Rosalie mientras la abrazaba.

El rostro de Valery era la viva imagen de la felicidad, ella me miro y corrió a mis brazos, aunque no sabia exactamente por que pero tenia un presentimiento, como si no fuera seguro ir a Forks, por la cara de Alice ella pensaba lo mismo, pero ella era mejor en esconder sus miedos que yo, digo, teniendo de pareja a Jasper era obvio que se hizo una experta en el arte del engaño.

-Escuchaste Edward podremos ir juntos a la escuela- me dijo mientras me daba un beso en la mejilla.

-Lo siento Valery pero creo que no nos entendimos- le dijo Rosalie poniéndose de pie- tu si puedes asistir a la escuela pero no podrás ir con Edward, tu edad oficialmente es de 12 años mientras que la de Edward es de 17- le explico Rosalie con paciencia y un toque de dulzura.

Valery frunció el ceño y se dejo caer en sofá con una clara mueca de enfado en su rostro, se veía tan linda con ese gesto que yo no pude evitar soltar una risita. Ella me miro fijamente y su gesto se convirtió en una sonrisa cuando un plan llego a su pequeña mente, de pronto mi risa se convirtió en carcajada cuando un pensamiento en particular llego a mí. Pero espere a que la dijera en voz alta.

-Mami- dijo con su voz persuasiva- y si abuelito firma una nota diciendo que mi edad real es de 17 pero que al nacer tuve un serio problema en la pituitaria, por lo que parezco de 12 años- su cara era suplicante.

Alice rompió a carcajadas al igual que todos, excepto Emmett. Después de que terminaron de reír se preguntaban por que Emmett el chico que jamás perdona un chiste no se había reído, cuando leí sus pensamientos me asalto un nuevo ataque de risa, ya que ahora sabia la razón por la que Emmett no se había reído.

-No…sabe… que es la…Pituitaria…-dije entre risas.

Y en esta ocasión hasta Valery se rio, hay que aclarar que la vez anterior no se había reído por que para ella la idea de la enfermedad era una buena idea para asistir al mismo colegio que yo.

Después de eso no paramos de reír ya que Carlisle se paso 2 horas tratando de explicarle a Emmett que era la pituitaria y nos reímos una hora más cuando Emmett por fin entendió el chiste y comenzó a reír como histérico.

Ese fue un día digno de recordar, pero como dicen la felicidad no dura para siempre. Ya faltaba un mes para nos mudáramos a Forks y ya estábamos arreglando las cosas, cuando Carlisle nos dio la noticia de una pequeña escala.

Visitaríamos al clan Denali antes de llegar a Forks, esta noticia fue recibida de diversas formas por parte de la familia.

-No abuelito ¿Por qué me haces eso?- dijo Valery con tono entre suplicante y furioso.

-Valery tiene razón- desde luego que Rosalie iba a saltar por su hija- ¿es que acaso no recuerdas la ultima vez que los Denali estuvieron aquí?

-Se que será complicado para todos en especial para Valery- dijo Carlisle dando una mirada de comprensión a Valery- pero entienda que tengo unos asuntos muy importantes que arreglar con Eleazar, solo serán dos semanas.- la ultima frase salió en un tono suplicante que ni la misma Valery fue capaz de resistir.

-Esta bien Carlisle- dijo Rosalie- pero solo te aclaro una cosa, donde esa víbora de Tanya se atreva a hacerle algo a mi hija no respondo.

-Lo mismo digo yo Carlisle- dije poniendo de pie- tampoco pienso permitir que Tanya le pongo un dedo encima a Valery.

Carlisle se veía contrariado como si de pronto la idea no fuera tan buena.

-No hay por que preocuparse- dijo de pronto Valery dejándonos claramente desconcertados.- se defenderme sola, presiento que será una estancia divertida, además me muero de ganas por ver la cara de Tanya en cuanto se entere de que Edward y yo somos novios.

La mirada maligna de Valery me decía que Tanya estaba en problemas.

2 SEMANAS DESPUÉS.

-No dejaras que se te acerque ¿verdad Edward?- me pedía Valery con un puchero tierno.

-Por supuesto que no- asegure con mucha convicción- a mí nunca me gusto Tanya solo la veía como a una amiga y eso no cambiara nunca.

Ella me regalo una sonrisa radiante, solo que la sonrisa no le duro mucho, solo faltaban 20 minutos de viaje en el volvo para llegar a la residencia Denali, Valery se veía claramente nerviosa y no necesitaba leer sus pensamientos para saberlo, todo su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente, Valery no vestía como cualquier niña de su edad, al tener a Alice y a Rosalie como parte de la familia era obvio que su forma de vestir era elegante y tierno, incluso podría llegar a aparentar unos dos años más.

Prendí el radio en un intento de tranquilizarla y funciono, Allegro con brio sonó en las bocinas y ella se relajo muy rápido, su mente se traslado a un lugar donde solo vivíamos ella y yo junto con un hermoso piano blanco.

Desde luego como había dicho antes, la felicidad no dura para siempre. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya nos encontrábamos frente a la imponente casa del clan Denali, con sus puertas de madera finamente tallada, y de un color blanco que realmente impactaba, aunque fuera de dos pisos se veía muy acogedora y hogareña.

Al frente dándonos la bienvenida se encontraba Tanya con sus risos color frambuesa, Carmen y Eleazar con su mirada tranquila y por detrás se encontraban Irina y Kate, todos con una hermosura sorprendente.

Primero descendieron Carlisle, Esme, Jasper y Alice del mercedes, Rosalie y Emmett hicieron lo mismo del convertible rojo y al ultimo le seguimos Valery y yo.

La cara de Tanya se ilumino al verme, y sus pensamientos no eran nada decentes en cuanto comencé a avanzar, con un movimiento lento y concienzudo Valery se coloco por delante de mí, y la siguieron Rosalie y Alice.

-Cuanto gusto me da que hayan llegado con bien Carlisle- decía Tanya mientras le daba un abrazo a Carlisle, Carmen y Eleazar hicieron lo mismo.

La parte interesante ocurrió cuando Tanya se acerco a saludarme. Todo el mundo volteo, los del clan Denali no sabían por que pero la escena era tensa.

-Hola Edward, no sabes cuanto me alegro de verte- dijo Tanya con plena intención de darme un abrazo.

"_Ni creas que tus manos lo tocaran" _pensaba Valery poniendo su escudo.

Tanya choco visiblemente en el escudo y ni siquiera disimulo la mirada de odio que le dedico a Valery.

-¿Serias tan amable de quitar tu escudo para que pueda saludar a Edward como merece?- decía Tanya, aunque todos comprendimos el doble sentido que le designo a la frase "como merece".

-Hay tres razones por la cuales no quitare mi escudo y me agradaría aclararlas de una buena vez Tanya, primera- dijo Valery alzando un dedo para contar-Edward y yo tenemos una relación y no precisamente de amigos o de hermanos, me refiero a una relación de novios, segunda- Valery fue directo al grano- Edward me quiere a mi y desearía que dejaras de acosarlo y tercera no me da la gana de que te le acerques, él es mío.

Los pensamientos de Tanya eran un mar de confusión, al principio pensó que era un chiste, pero al ver la seriedad de las palabras de Valery y ver como la sujetaba yo por los hombros, fue lo único que necesito para creerlo y estallar.

-¿Acaso estas loco Edward?- exploto Tanya- ella es una niña, ¿como puedes comparar a esta niña conmigo?

-Cuidado con lo que dices Tanya- le advertí antes de que dijera más estupideces.

-Eleazar – dijo Carlisle con la clara intención de terminar la pelea,- podríamos discutir esto adentro, y Tanya desearía que te tranquilizaras y aceptaras las decisiones de Edward, después de todo el jamás te dio esperanzas.

El rostro de la rubia decayó en gran medida.

-Ni creas que esto termina aquí mocosa- dijo Tanya con una voz cargada de odio, diciendo esto entro a la casa con paso furioso. Las chicas comenzaron a reír por el triunfo alcanzado.

-Lo hiciste realmente bien Valery- decía Jasper con un rastro de orgullo en la voz- sus emociones corrían como locas, los celos y la envía la corroen.

-Así habla una Cullen- decía Alice llena de orgullo a su pequeña sobrina.

-Lo bueno se hereda- decía Rosalie orgullosa por su hija.

-Presiento que serán unos días muy divertidos después de todo.- decía Emmett mirando fijamente el interior de la casa donde habían desaparecido Esme Carlisle y la misma Tanya.

La voz de Valery llamándome me saco de mis pensamientos.

-Edward, ¿Crees que Tanya aguante unas bromitas?- me dijo con una sonrisa maligna en el rostro.

Si definitivamente Tanya estaba en problemas.

ROSALIE POV

Mi pequeña niña estaba muy irritada últimamente debido a Tanya y no la culpaba si a pesar de que ella estaba al pendiente no podía tener el escudo siempre y Tanya nunca desaprovechaba esa oportunidad para tratar de abrazar a Edward, el se alejaba lo más que podía pero siendo un caballero no era tan descortés como me gustaría, así que le dije a Alice que había llegado el momento de tener una platica con Valery.

-Valery tenemos que hablar contigo- le dijo Alice a mi hija.

-¿De que se trata?- pregunto ella con abierta curiosidad.

-Queremos decirte que ya no pelearas sola contra Tanya, es momento de enseñarte como se comporta una Cullen, haremos que Tanya recuerde siempre que no debe meterse con nosotras.- le decía a mi hija mientras en su cara se empezaba a formar una sonrisa.

-¿Cullen contra Denali?- pregunto Alice.

La respuesta fue afirmativa, y así empezó nuestra lucha.

Esa misma tarde….

-Hola Tanya- salude a mi anfitriona, la cual pareció muy sorprendida ante mi saludo.

Nos encontrábamos en la sala de la casa, ella estaba sentada en uno de los relucientes sofás de color blanco mirando una revista.

-¿Qué hay?- dijo y volvió a la revista, necesitaba entretenerla lo suficiente.

-Me preguntaba si podrías acompañarme a cazar, Emmett y Jasper se encuentran en uno de sus estúpidos juegos y no quieren acompañarme- le dije con una mirada de desconsuelo- Alice y Valery se encuentran de compras y Edward esta escuchando música.

Ella me miro con desconfianza, desde luego había visto a Alice y a Valery salir de la casa en el volvo de Edward, aun con algo de desconfianza acepto.

Así salimos a cazar, pasadas unas horas en las que prácticamente no hablamos me encargue de que ella se ensuciara por completo así tendría que darse una ducha.

-Estoy satisfecha- le dije con una sonrisa-a sido una buena caza.

-Tienes razón pero no entiendo por que quede tan sucia, tu no esta igual- dijo con algo de tristeza, si en algo nos parecíamos era en que odiábamos mancharnos la ropa.

-No te preocupes llegando te das un baño y ya.- dije tratando de tranquilizarla y así paso.

Una hora después ya nos encontrábamos en casa, ella se disculpo y subió a su recamara, minutos después bajaron Alice y Valery ambas con una radiante sonrisa, lo que significaba que el plan había funcionado.

Nos sentamos en la sala esperando el momento en que el show empezara.

Y realmente no paso mucho tiempo cuando escuchamos un grito aterrador, fingimos asustarnos y subimos a la habitación de Tanya que era el lugar de donde procedían los gritos.

Carlisle, Esme y todos los demás llegaron junto con nosotros, haciendo acopio de todo mi autocontrol abrí la puerta y de inmediato un ataque de risa se apodero de mi, después me percate de que no era la única, todos sin excepción alguna estaban riéndose a carcajadas. La escena era demasiado graciosa como para hacer otra cosa.

Tanya se encontraba a mitad del cuarto con una toalla de baño y el cabello de un chillante color verde, se parecía a la esposa del duende verde. Gran parte de su cara se encontraba del mismo color, y yo me imaginaba que si ella fuera humana su cara seria de un color morado, debido al color rojo que hubiera inundado sus mejillas. "Como baby boop que siempre sale con barney", morado y verde. Edward que había leído mis pensamientos también reía tanto como yo.

Tanya estaba furiosa, eso podía saberlo sin tener los poderes carismáticos de Jasper quien en este momento parecía a punto de sufrir un colapso mental por la forma en que se reía.

Mi hija esta más que contenta por la cara de Tanya. Al final el que puso orden fue Carlisle.

-Tanya no te preocupes como vampiros nuestra naturaleza es no cambiar- decía Carlisle en tono conciliador- dentro de unos días el tinte se caerá.

-Fue ella – dijo Tanya señalando a Valery que aun reía.

-Yo no fui- dijo Valery con una cara realmente convincente,- la próxima vez verificaría bien el shampoo que compro, uno nunca sabe que cosas pueden tener en esas tiendas.- yo no se como pudo terminar de decir la frase sin reírse, a estas alturas yo ya reía como histérica.

-¿Querida, el shampoo era nuevo?- pregunto Esme recuperando la compostura.

Tanya fijo la vista en el baño y suspiro.

-Si era nuevo, el mío ya no tenia así que tome uno nuevo de la despensa- dijo con cierta hostilidad.

-¿Ya ves?- dijo Eleazar interviniendo- no pudo ser Valery, ella no estaba en la casa, además ese shampoo lo compre yo, no hay modo de que ella le hubiera hecho algo.

Tanya se veía dudosa como tratando de ver otras teorías.

-¿No crees que es de mala educación culpar a las personas por problemas de fabrica?- dijo Valery con un toque ofendido en la voz- creo que merezco una disculpa por tus acusaciones.

Tanya parecía en shock, jamás pensó que tendría que darle una disculpa a la niña pero la mirada de 11 vampiros le incomodaba.

-Lamento haberte culpado,- dijo aunque realmente no creo que fuera del todo sincera.

-Bueno Tanya te dejamos para que sigas cambiándote- dijo Carlisle fijando la mirada en cualquier parte menos en Tanya ya que sabia con certeza que si la veía comenzaría reír otra vez.

-Yo que tu tiraría el shampoo- le dije a Tanya y Salí de la habitación junto con los demás miembros de la familia.

Pero Emmett siendo un tonto decidió sin querer darle el golpe final a Tanya, lo hizo sin proponérselo lo que el realmente quería era darle ánimos.

-No te preocupes Tanya, el color verde te va muy bien, ahora pareces un duende, y los duendes son de buena suerte- dijo Emmett saliendo de la habitación de Tanya.

-Bravo papi- le dijo Valery subiéndose a la espalda de Emmett- la hiciste trizas.

Emmett se veía confundido como si no entendiera el rumbo de la conversación. Lo mejor era dejar las cosas como estaban, solo faltaban 5 días para irnos y la verdad me estaba divirtiendo bastante a costa de Tanya, pero jamás pensé que Tanya fuera tan tonta como para hacerle algo a mi o mi hija, definitivamente la guerra había comenzado.

Dos días después del incidente del shampoo Alice, mi hija y yo éramos muy cuidadosas en cuanto a nuestros objetos, no queríamos ninguna sorpresa pero hoy estaba marcado para que Tanya muriera, por que estuve a punto de matarla.

Después de bañarme me disponía a abrir el closet para escoger el atuendo adecuado, me di cuenta de que mi celular vibraba, una llamada, pero contestaría después de ponerme algo de ropa, no termine de abrir el closet cuando un animal blanco con negro se me fue encima llenándome de una sustancia olía asquerosamente.

Solté un grito aterrador provocando que todos llegaran para ver la escena.

Era un zorrillo y me había rociado.

-¿Qué pasa m..?- pero Valery no termino la frase ya que de inmediato retrocedió por el olor tan horrible.

No pude evitar escuchar las pequeñas risas de Tanya a la cual el cabello ya le estaba regresando a la normalidad.

-Maldita,- le grite,- vas a morirte.

Y sin más salí corriendo tras ella, la suerte era que por el olor nadie era capaz de tocarme ni de detenerme.

Fui tras ella aproximadamente una hora, hasta que la alcance atrás de mi venían Edward, Emmett, Carlisle, Esme, Eleazar, Carmen y Valery, la ultima llevaba consigo una bolsa grande de color negro, por el momento no le preste mucha atención estaba demasiado furiosa.

Cuando estaba a punto de asestarle un golpe Valery fue la que me sujeto.

-tranquila mami- me dijo con una sonrisa- le traje una sorpresa a Tanya.

Diciendo esto abrió la bolsa dejando salir al asqueroso zorrillo.

-NOOOOO- gritaba Tanya mientras trataba inútilmente de que la soltara.

Los demás solo veían la escena entre divertidos y preocupados, Edward se estaba riendo mientras que Eleazar y Carlisle observaban con desaprobación.

Valery presiono ligeramente la panza del zorrillo y este lanzo un chorro de agua que fue a dar de lleno en la cara y en la cabeza de Tanya.

-Con esto es suficiente, - dije levantándome hay que aclarar que aun seguía en toalla de bañar, y me dirigí junto con los demás a la casa.

Alice ya se encontraba ahí junto con Jasper, ambos habían salido por la mañana a cazar.

-Gracias por contestarme mi llamada Rosalie- me dijo con cierta irritación.

-Lo lamento- le dije dirigiéndome a mi cuarto- tuve algunos percances.

-Si ya lo se, lo vi- me dijo rodando los ojos- en tu cuarto hay muchas latas de salsa de tomate para que te des un baño y se te quite ese olor.

El olor solo me duro un día, ya que a mi solo me había dado en un brazo, la mayor parte la recibió la toalla. En cambio a Tanya si le fue mal, el olor podría jurar le duraría 2 meses.

El último día de estancia con los Denali comenzó a nevar así que decidimos salir a pasear un rato, jugar con la nieve.

Yo no quería que mi cabello se estropeara, pero la sonrisa de mi hija y su clara invitación a jugar me convencieron, después de todo una vez al año no hace daño.

Ese día jugamos con niños, nos divertimos bastante, mi hija se veía feliz con Edward y viceversa, nada podía salir mal, la familia estaba completa.

Alice me veía con una sonrisa de tras de una montaña de nieve.

-ya lo habías visto ¿Verdad?- le pregunte, aunque de antemano ya sabia la respuesta.

-Así es, este momento es un lindo comienzo.- Me dijo lanzándome una bola de nieve.

Yo no sabia que nos esperaba en Forks, de pronto sentía que algo iba a ocurrir, o a lo mejor ya estaba algo paranoica, no importa el mañana, siempre vive el presente y en mi presente estaba mi hija y Emmett.

* * *

**Bueno chicas, espero lo hayan disfrutado, como yo por que me divertí bastante también a costas de Tanya, jajaja.**

**Bueno el capitulo siguiente es de los que más me han gustado.**

"**Dolor y colores del alma".**

**Espero recibir muchos Reviews.**

**Besos bye**

**Xoxo**

**Att: Toxic_Girl**


	11. Dolor y colores del alma

**Pues tal y como lo prometí aquí les traigo otro capitulo, este es el más largo que he escrito así que creo que me he portado bien.**

**Por fa déjenme Reviews, y prometo seguir siendo buena y subir de dos en dos.**

"**La muerte esta tan segura de su victoria que por eso te da la vida como ventaja, por eso, disfrútala"**

* * *

DOLOR Y COLORES DEL ALMA.

EDWARD POV

Llevábamos 2 años en forks, el lugar era precioso tal y como lo recordaba de la estancia anterior, aun estaba mi piano el cual fue regalo de Esme, mi cuarto, todo estaba igual.

La escuela era a veces fastidiosa, sobre todo por que tenia que pasar 8 horas sin ver a Valery que estaba estudiando segundo grado de secundaria, aunque realmente sus conocimientos rebasaban a cualquier chico de nivel universitario.

El pueblo era bastante tranquilo llovía gran parte del año y eso nos facilitaba salir en pleno día sin preocuparnos, hacer una vida normal. Los días que hacia sol fingíamos irnos a acampar, la gente jamás sospechaba.

Generalmente nuestra naturaleza es no socializar, pero a Valery no le importaba, tenia muchas amigas aunque siempre era cuidadosa, disfrutaba cada etapa de su vida, para ella el llegar a Forks fue lo mejor que le pudo pasar.

Pero toda nuestra alegría, nuestros momentos felices como familia se fueron al traste cuando cierto día de enero supe por la mente de mis compañeros que llegaría una nueva alumna, al parecer la hija del jefe de policía, su nombre Isabella Swan.

VALERY POV.

Era un día nublado, desde que llegue a Forks todos los días nublados eran mis favoritos, ciertamente no me podía quejar de los días soleados, esos días los aprovechaba para practicar sobre mi escudo con Edward, tía Alice y tío Jasper, el chiste era hacerme impenetrable a cualquier don, había conseguido desaparecer dos veces por completo, ni tía Alice había podido ver mi futuro, ni tío Jasper había podido sentir mis emociones y mucho menos Edward leer mis pensamientos pero era un proceso realmente agotador, suponía que la costumbre me haría una experta.

Ese día en la escuela todo iba normal, las clases ya habían terminado y estaba en el estacionamiento esperando a que pasaran por mí, Esme me recogía de la escuela todos los días ya que yo no tenia la edad legal para manejar, odiaba eso de la edad, si realmente ya tenia casi 19, eso era tonto, pero no podía hacer nada.

-Vamos Valery- me dijo abuelita desde el convertible rojo de mi madre, a mi me gustaba más el volvo pero Edward lo usaba para ir a la escuela.

-Ya voy- dije subiendo al carro, tenia muchas ganas de llegar a la casa, ya que Edward solo tardaría una hora en llegar.

Durante el trayecto no hablamos era una costumbre y realmente el silencio era tranquilizador, llegando a casa subí a mi habitación a leer un poco con eso el tiempo pasaba más rápido.

Estaba muy entretenida leyendo un libro sobre la guerra civil, cortesía de mi tío Jasper por cierto, cuando escuche la puerta de la entrada, lo cual fue extraño ya que no escuche el carro estacionarse.

Baje de inmediato para encontrarme a mi madre con cara de pocos amigos y a papá, tío Jasper y tía Alice con cara de preocupación, pero ¿Dónde estaba Edward?

-¿Y Edward?- pregunte sintiéndome preocupada y angustiada, algo no iba bien.

-Tuvo que irse, Valery, encontró a _la tua cantante_- dijo tía Alice con tono preocupado.

Sentí tanto miedo que estuve a punto de caer al piso, hace mucho tiempo que sabia que era _la tua cantante_ me lo explico abuelito cuando le pregunte el por que Edward me había atacado, el me dijo que era una expresión muy utilizada por los Vulturi para referirse a una persona cuya sangre es irresistible para cualquier vampiro.

-¿A dónde fue?- volví a preguntar sintiendo mi voz extraña, Edward no podía irse, a menos que...-No mato a esa persona ¿verdad?- pregunte con terror.

-No, no la mato pero estuvo muy cerca- me dijo tío Jasper.

- Mamá ¿A dónde fue?- dije con más firmeza.

-No lo se- me contesto con atisbo de furia en su voz.

Sin pensarlo dos veces salí corriendo de la casa, si Edward se iba yo iría con el, no podía permitir que el pasara por eso solo, podía escuchar claramente a mis padres corriendo detrás de mi, así que intente con todas mis fuerzas cubrir mi cuerpo con el escudo, pensando solamente en que no me encontraran. Me quede detrás de un árbol y vi que pasaron de largo, después regresaron sintiéndose perdidos, segura de que ya no me seguirían, corrí hacia el norte, conociendo a Edward trataría de llegar a Canadá.

Y no me equivoque después de una hora aproximadamente pude distinguir el mercedes de abuelito y pensé con todas mis fuerzas.

_Por favor Edward detente, deseo hablar contigo, o ¿piensas dejarme correr detrás de ti otra hora?, pensé que eras más caballeroso._

Supe cual fue el momento exacto en que me escucho, por que el carro freno violentamente, por suerte detrás de el no venia otro carro por que con total seguridad se hubiera estampado, Edward estaciono el auto y bajo, yo me encontraba en la rama más alta de un árbol observando, el respiro un poco y abrió los ojos, los cuales estaban de un marcado color negro.

¿Tanta era su sed por esa persona?

El se dirigió a donde me encontraba y con un salto subió.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- me dijo con una voz que intento ser dura, realmente no lo logro.

-¿No crees que es una pregunta algo tonta, tomando en cuenta que la única razón por la cual podría estar aquí es por ti? – dije sin dejar de ver sus ojos.

-No deberías estar aquí, regresa a casa, yo me comunicare contigo- dijo girando su mirada al cielo.

-Tu tampoco deberías estar aquí, si a esas vamos, y mi casa es el lugar en donde estés tu, así que si quieres que regrese a casa, iré contigo.-sentencie cruzando mis brazos, poniendo esa postura el sabia que no me convencería.

El me observo y por su cara se extendió una sonrisa no muy grande, eso significaba que se daba por vencido y que me llevaría con el.

-Pensaba visitar al clan Denali, pero ahora contigo tendremos que ir a la cabaña que tiene Carlisle, no quiero ni imaginar lo que podrías hacerle a la pobre de Tanya- dijo con una maligna sonrisa, definitivamente a el le gustaba ver sufrir a Tanya.

-¿Ibas a estar a solas con Tanya?- solté la pregunta en cuanto sus palabras fueron realmente capturadas por mi cerebro.

-¿Acaso estas celosa?- me dijo con una sonrisa sincera.

-Que gracioso, mejor vámonos a la cabaña y después iremos a cazar, te hace falta.- dije tocando las ojeras debajo de sus ojos.

-Gracias- dijo estrechándome en sus brazos.

No sabía por que pero presentía que se aproximaban tiempos malos, que nuestro tiempo juntos estaba a punto de terminar.

-Dime Edward ¿Quién es esa persona?- le pregunte aun con mi rostro hundido en su pecho.

-Es la hija del jefe de policía, Bella Swan- dijo con un suspiro.

Bella Swan, de cierta forma ya le tenía rencor, por su culpa Edward había huido y estaba sufriendo.

Habíamos pasado una semana en la cabaña, cuando Edward decidió que era el momento de regresar y afrontar la situación, después de todo ¿Quién era esa humana para echarnos de nuestro hogar? Con ese nuevo pensamiento regresamos a casa.

Mi mama me dio un sermón de casi una hora, aunque después se le olvido, mi padre no hice ningún comentario solo me dio la bienvenida al igual que tío Jasper y tía Alice.

Mis abuelitos fueron un poco más severos, pero solo lo fueron conmigo, me regañaron por mi actitud tan imprudente, por tenerlos preocupados y etc. Pero ahora solo tenia una preocupación Edward regresaría a la escuela mañana y yo no sabia el por que pero tenia miedo, es como cuando se fue a Canadá y tuve que alcanzarlo, sentía que si iba a la escuela, ya no lo alcanzaría jamás.

Con esa preocupación me senté junto a Edward gran parte de la noche mientras el tocaba una canción en el piano.

Al amanecer despedí a Edward con la mayor naturalidad posible, y le pedí permiso a abuelita para no asistir a la escuela, no estaba de humor, me sentía deprimida, triste.

Por la mente de Edward últimamente solo rondaba Bella Swan y su habilidad de bloquear sus pensamientos para el, y eso sin tomar en cuanto el efecto que producía el olor de su sangre en Edward, en cierta forma me sentía desplazada por esa humana.

Me dirigí a la habitación de Edward y me recosté en su sofá negro, mire por la ventana sintiéndome sola, sabia que había gente a mi alrededor pero no por eso alguien no puede sentirse solo.

Mi abuelita entro en ese momento y se sentó a mi lado.

-¿Qué pasa nena?- me dijo con esa voz tan maternal que siempre me recordaba a mi madre.

-No lo se abuelita- le dije siendo sincera-siento que se aproxima un cambio y no se si estoy preparada para afrontarlo.

Ella acaricio mi cabello mientras colocaba mi cabeza sobre sus piernas.

-Esos cambios grandes o pequeños, nos hacen ser mejores personas- dijo con seriedad y ternura- tu puedes enfrentarlo todo y si algo cambia es por que así tenia que ser, pero hay algo que me gustaría que tuvieras en cuenta.

-¿Qué cosa?- le pregunte alzando la cabeza en su dirección.

-Siempre tendrás a tu familia contigo, no importa que pase, si son buenos o malos momentos siempre tendrás nuestro amor.-dijo regalándome una sonrisa.

-Gracias- le dije dándole un abrazo.

-Ahora que te parece si bajas y me ayudas a planear como redecoraremos tu habitación- me dijo.

-Claro abuelita.- me levante del sofá y le dedique una gran sonrisa.

-buenas tardes ¿Se encuentra Mónica?- le pregunte a la persona que contesto el teléfono.

-_Si se encuentra, ¿Quién la busca?_- pregunto una amable voz del otro lado del teléfono.

-Valery Cullen-dije sintiéndome muy segura de mi nombre.

-_Espere un momento por favor_- contesto la voz y se escucho un momento de silencio, alcance a escuchar como llamaban a Mónica mi compañera de clase y esta contestaba el teléfono.

-_Hola Valery, ¿Por qué no fuiste a la escuela hoy?_- me pregunto muy agitada, era obvio que había corrido al teléfono.

-Estaba un poco enferma Mónica, pero ya me encuentro bien, quería saber si podrías pasarme lo deberes- le pregunte aun sabiendo la respuesta.

-_por supuesto Valery, pero como es demasiada, ¿que te parece si vienes a mi casa mañana y la hacemos aquí?_- dijo aun con más entusiasmo.

-no lo se, déjame preguntar- me dirigí a la sala con teléfono en mano y vi a mi madre leyendo la ultima edición de la Cosmopolitan.

-Madre, ¿crees que pueda ir a la casa de una compañera para realizar un trabajo mañana?- creo que si le hubiera preguntado si podía desnudarme a mitad del patio hubiera puesto una mejor cara.

-Solo es para hacer tarea, mama ¿Por favor?- no me contesto nada así que intérprete su silencio.- dice mi madre que si- le dije a mi compañera aun en el teléfono.

-_Esta bien, entonces después de clases te vas conmigo y mi mama_.- dijo Mónica muy contenta.-_Entonces nos vemos mañana Valery_.

-Hasta mañana Mónica- me despedí y colgué el teléfono. Mi madre aun me miraba con una cara de preocupación.

-¿Qué pasa mama?- le pregunte sintiéndome algo incomoda por la forma en que me miraba.

-Debes tener mucho cuidado Valery, tanto en como te comportas y lo que dices- me dijo dejando la revista a un lado- los adultos son más perceptivos que los chicos de secundaria, la mama de esa niña puede llegar a sospechar.

Yo aun no entendía el punto de sus advertencias.

-Supongo que sabrás que tendrás que comer comida humana ¿Verdad?- no pude reprimir una mueca de asco, hace algunos años había probado comida humana y tenia que reconocer que su sabor era espantoso, pero si se trataba de simular lo haría.

Salí de la sala llamado a mi abuelita.

Después de dos horas, yo practicaba para que no se notara la cara de asco cuando comiera la comida de la señora Bones.

Abuelita me preparo una variedad de comida humana que tenia buena pinta pero siendo vampiro no podía encontrarle un buen sabor, cuando Edward llego de cazar junto con mi abuelito soltaron una carcajada al verme comer espagueti a la boloñesa.

Probé de todo tipo de alimentos, desde sopas hasta postres y me imaginaba que si hubiera sido humana estaría más gorda que un elefante.

Afortunadamente el entrenamiento funciono después del platillo numero 20 ya no hacia ningún gesto es más parecía que en verdad la disfrutaba, Edward se solidarizo conmigo y probo la mitad de los platillos, su cara era de verdadero sufrimiento.

Papa y tío Jasper hicieron una apuesta para ver cual de los dos probaba más comida sin hacer gestos.

Tía Alice aposto por tío Jasper y Edward y yo por papa ganado con eso 100 dólares cada uno, ya que Jasper probo el primer platillo y salió corriendo.

Tía Alice solo había apostado por tío Jasper por que es su pareja y no por que realmente el fuera a ganar.

Amaneció y yo me prepare para ir a la escuela, me despedí de Edward y del resto de la familia, la cual no dejo de darme indicaciones para comportarme con una humana mientras estuviera en la casa de los Bones.

Mónica me esperaba y estuvimos juntas casi todo el día, ella era una compañera muy noble y tranquila y hasta podría llegar a considerarla una amiga, no del tipo en la que puedes confiar y decirle "hola, soy un vampiro" pero si era una persona con la que podías platicar.

Mónica era de tez muy blanca no tanto como la mía pero si era muy blanca sus ojos era de un color café claro y su cabello de un castaño obscuro que le llegaba a la cintura, usaba gafas que acentuaban su cara amable. Le encantaba la música escandalosa, rock de preferencia y su ambición era la de formar una banda y ser la vocalista.

Todo eso la hacían ser una persona única, algo me decía que ella iba a ser mi amiga por mucho tiempo.

Cuando dieron las 2 de la tarde la mama de Mónica pasó por nosotros en un modesto chevy, me di cuenta de que Mónica era una replica a escala de su madre, eran muy parecidas, después de presentarnos nos dirigimos a su casa, la cual no era tan lujosa como la nuestra pero era preciosa, daba una sensación de calidez y amor, era de un color canela de un piso, las ventanas y porche era blancos, era contrastante y al entrar pude notar cientos de fotos adornando las paredes, fotos que mostraban la vida entera de Mónica en esa casa.

-¿Tienen hambre niñas o prefieren esperar hasta que terminen de hacer su tarea?- pregunto Celina Bones madre de Mónica.

-¿Qué dices Valery?- me pregunto a Mónica.

-Preferiría hacer primero la tarea, así cuando acabemos podremos desfrutar la comida sin pensar en otra cosa.- dije, no quería probar más comida humana pero sabia que tenia que hacerlo y que mejor que después de hacer la tarea.

-esta bien cuando terminen bajan y les preparare unos sándwich- dijo y subimos al cuarto de Mónica.

Su cuarto estaba saturado de muñecas y osos de peluche dándole a la habitación un toque infantil, su cama y cortinas estaban decoradas con un edredón azul con nubes, de hecho casi todo el cuarto estaba decorado con nubes o con algún objeto de color azul.

-¿Por qué te gusta tanto el color azul?- le pregunte sin poder esconder mi curiosidad.

-El azul para mí significa el infinito, como un misterio, si el azul es el misterio más profundo, azules son las almas, ¿no crees?- me dijo mirando el cielo que rara vez en forks era de color azul.

Yo no sabia que contestar, Edward siempre decía que nosotros como vampiros no teníamos alama, que ese era el precio de la inmortalidad, pero abuelito creía que si teníamos que un cuerpo no se movería si no tuviera un alma.

-¿Cuál es tu color favorito Valery?- me pregunto Mónica volviendo su mirada a mí.

-Supongo que el verde- era el color que tenían los ojos de Edward cuando era humano, según me platico el mismo.

Ella sonrió de una manera que no entendí y se encogió de hombros. Después de esa pequeña charla comenzamos a realizar los deberes, supuse que pasaron dos horas cuando por fin terminamos.

-estoy hambrienta- me dijo Mónica estirando sus brazos como si acabara de levantarse- vamos a decirle a mi mama que nos de algo de comer.

Bajamos y encontramos a la Señora Bones en la cocina cortando unos jitomates.

-Ya terminamos los deberes mama- dijo Mónica y se sentó en la mesa de la cocina, yo seguí su ejemplo y me senté en la silla contigua.

-Esta bien niñas enseguida le preparo un sándwich- puso unos vasos con agua de limón y siguió cortando vegetales.

En un segundo paso todo, la señora Bones se corto sin querer el dedo y unas gotas de sangre salieron de su mano.

Mi cuerpo reacciono al instante sentí la ponzoña agolparse en mi boca, tenia que hacer algo o terminaría matando a dos personas.

Me pare de inmediato y me dirigí a la salida mientras Mónica ayudaba a su madre, de inmediato coloque el escudo para evitar que tía Alice viera mi futuro y se preocuparan.

-Espera Valery- me dijo la señora Bones.

_Que no se acerque, que no se acerque. _Pensaba con todas mis fuerzas.

-Lo lamento señora Bones, pero el ver sangre me produce nauseas y normalmente me desmayo esperare a fuera hasta que deje de sangrar- diciendo esto salí al patio y solté el aire retenido, pensé con más claridad, seria mejor correr a casa y explicarles a todos lo que había pasado y pedirles que inventaran una excusa para pasar por mi antes de lo previsto, yo regresaría corriendo a casa de Mónica y actuaria normal.

Si ese era un gran plan. No quitaría el escudo, de lo contrario tía Alice me vería correr por el bosque y se preocuparía.

Me asegure de que ni Mónica ni su madre me vieran y corrí por el bosque intentando llegar a casa, realmente no tarde mucho, unos cinco minutos después me encontré en el garaje, me extraño ver el auto de abuelito ya que el trabajaba hoy, que raro.

Iba a entrar por la puerta de la casa cuando escuche a mi madre gritar, para que no me vieran me coloque de espaldas sentada bajo la ventana que daba al comedor, siempre fuera de la casa y de la vista de cualquiera.

-¿EN QUE LUGAR QUEDAMOS NOSOTROS EDWARD?- me extraño bastante que mi madre gritara así.

-No pienso dejar que la maten por errores que yo cometí Rosalie- respondía Edward igual de alterado.

-¿Crees que ella no vio nada?- preguntaba mi tío Jasper con ironía- yo no creo que se quede callada, lanzarte a salvarla delante de media escuela no fue una buena idea.- siguió tío jazz.

Yo no entendía nada de lo que estaban diciendo, me pregunte por que no se habían dado cuenta de que yo estaba ahí y la respuesta llego tan pronto me formule la pregunte, el escudo estaba funcionando correctamente. Sabia que me regañarían por estar escuchando esa conversación pero no era momento para preocuparme por eso, aguante la respiración para que no me escucharan.

-Hay que tener en cuenta una cosa- dijo mi padre- si Edward salvo a Isabella Swan de ser arrollada por una camioneta seguramente fue por que si no lo hubiera hecho su sangre se habría esparcido por todo el estacionamiento y nadie hubiera podido detenerlo.- mi padre hablaba muy serio.

Ahora ya empezaba a entender, al parecer Bella Swan estuvo a punto de sufrir un accidente y mi padre la había salvado. La teoría de mi padre era buena, pero mi instinto me decía que algo no encajaba.

-Yo lo hare, yo la matare, ella es un peligro para mi hija y para la familia- decía mi madre, ¿Por qué un peligro para mi?

-Y yo te ayudare Rosalie- decía tío jazz.

-No se los permitiré- la voz de Edward sonaba amenazante.

Esto iba a ponerse feo, estaban muy enfadados, estaba punto de salir de mi escondite cuando tía Alice intervino.

-No debemos hacerle daño a bella Swan- dijo con voz firme y decidida.

-¿Te vas a poner de su lado Alice?- decía mi madre con tono ofendido y furioso.

-Desafortunadamente no tenemos opción Rosalie- decía tía Alice con resignación- supongo que ya te diste cuenta, ¿verdad?

Hubo un momento de silencio, yo también lo sabía pero no quería creerlo.

-¿Qué sucede Alice?- pregunto abuelito con autoridad.

-No Alice, eso no pasara nunca- dijo Edward mejor dicho grito Edward para impedir que tía Alice dijera eso que el no quería que nadie supiera.

-Lo que pasara Carlisle, es que Edward amara a esa humana, esta destinado a ella.- decía tía Alice con cansancio- ella tiene solo dos futuros, y ambos relacionados con Edward, o el la mata o la transforma y pasan juntos la eternidad.

No es cierto, eso no podía ser verdad, Edward me amaba, ¿o no?, de pronto cayo ante mi la cruel realidad, yo siempre lo ame pero eso no significaba que el me amara.

Sentí como si corazón aun estuviera en proceso de transformación, que a penas la ponzoña acababa de alcanzarlo, que mi mundo azul y rosa había cambiado a un tono negro y gris.

-No haremos nada por el momento Rosalie,- dijo el abuelo sacándome de mis dolorosos pensamientos.- tomaremos una decisión después de unos días, ya que hayamos analizado mejor las cosas, ahora todos están muy alterados.

-Menos mal Valery fue con su amiga hoy, de lo contrario no se que hubiera pasado, por el momento no hay que decirle nada.- Decía abuelita.

-Yo que tu pensaría bien lo que harás Edward- dijo mi madre amenazadoramente- rómpele el corazón a mi hija y no quedara nada de ti y de esa humana.

No se escucho nada más, tenia que actuar rápido, con mucho cuidado me aleje de la casa y corrí directo a la casa de Mónica, me sentía lejana como si hubieran pasado años en lugar de minutos desde que había salido de la casa de los Bones.

Deje puesto el escudo mientras pensaba en como haría para que nadie supiera que había escuchado su platica. Tome la decisión de no pensar en ello y concentrarme en tareas y en Mónica, quien por cierto acaba de salir de la casa para buscarme.

De pronto recordé una platica que abuelito había tenido conmigo, el había ayudado a mi practica con el escudo, me dijo que si podía encoger mi escudo y meterlo dentro de mi, podría cubrir una parte de mi cerebro, la parte de los recuerdos o del raciocinio mental, y había funcionado ya que Edward y tía Alice habían quedado desconcertados un día en que no pudieron ver nada sobre mis recuerdos o decisiones, eso a tía Alice la volvió loca.

_Vamos Valery encoge tu escudo_, me decía mientras sentía como este abandonaba mi cuerpo y entraba en el.

-Por fin te encuentro, ya puedes entrar- me dijo Mónica con una sonrisa apenada- mi madre ya no sangra y el olor se ha ido.

-Gracias Mónica- le dije con una sonrisa fingida, pero desde luego ella no se dio cuenta, tenia que ser como una Cullen, nadie debía enterarse de mis planes, ni mi propia familia, mi decisión estaba tomada, pensaba despedirme de la familia Cullen con toda la dignidad posible.

Después de una hora mientras comíamos galletas viendo la televisión, aunque realmente solo Mónica la veía, mi celular sonó. El identificador de llamadas mostraba que se trataba de Edward, un pensamiento triste paso por mi cabeza al pensar que el me mentiría de ahora en adelante con tal de no hacerme sufrir, pero no era el momento de echarme para atrás.

-Hola- salude con una alegría que no se de donde salió, pero sonó bien.

-Hola Valery,-la voz de Edward se escucho extraña, el no era tan buen actor después de todo- ¿Ya quieres que pasemos por ti, o deseas quedarte otro rato?- me pregunto, no pase por alto el "pasemos" lo cual significaba que no vendría solo.

-Estoy viendo un programa de televisión con Mónica que termina en 15 minutos, yo creo que en 20 minutos estaría bien,- dije mostrándome cínicamente contenta.

-¿Te divertiste?- me pregunto con nostalgia.

-Si mucho Edward- no era raro que lo llamara por su nombre, ya que en la escuela todos creían que era mi hermano, aunque dentro de poco no seriamos nada, solo un simple recuerdo de algo que jamás debió ser.

-Dentro de 20 minutos nos vemos- colgué ya que no tenía mucho tiempo para contarle mi plan a Mónica.

-Necesito pedirte un favor Mónica, eres en la única que puedo confiar.-le dije con suplica en la voz.

-Claro Valery, en que puedo ayudarte- me contesto con una sonrisa sincera.

-De acuerdo no tengo mucho tiempo, préstame una hoja y un lápiz dejare una nota en tu cuaderno, en cuanto me vaya espera 20 minutos y lee el contenido- dije hablando quizá más rápido de lo normal.

-Pero todo tiene que ser un secreto, nadie debe enterarse, ni tus padres, nadie,- le dije prestando atención a sus ojos, ellos me dirían si me mentía o no, pero en sus ojos no había más que sinceridad- muchas cosas dependen de el gran favor que me harás, confió en ti.

Sin más toque su frente, dejando con eso un rastro de mi escudo, ese escudo la protegería del don de Edward y del don de tía Alice mientras yo estuviera cerca.

15 minutos después.

-Valery tus hermanos llegaron por ti- me dijo la señora Bones entrando al cuarto de Mónica.

-Gracias señora,- le dije recogiendo mis cosas y poniéndome de pie.

-Nos vemos mañana en la escuela Valery- me dijo Mónica con total naturalidad, tenia que admitir que era muy buena fingiendo.

Mientras bajaba las escaleras pensaba en una buena forma de engañar a tío Jasper ya que el sentiría mis emociones de dolor y tristeza, pero se me ocurrió una muy buena forma.

-Hasta pronto señora Bones, hasta pronto señor Bones- me despedí de ambos, George Bones había llegado del trabajo hacia uno 10 minutos así que no tuve mucho tiempo de conversar.-Fueron muy amables al recibirme en su casa-me incline con educación.

-No tienes nada que agradecer, salúdame a tus padres- dijo el Señor Bones.

-Por supuesto hasta luego.- me di la vuelta.

Vi el volvo de Edward y vi a tía Alice en el asiento trasero, dejando el asiento del copiloto libre para mí, pero no podría ocultar mis pensamientos por mucho tiempo si me sentaba a lado de él.

-Te importa si me siento atrás tía Alice- le dije en cuanto me encontré cerca del carro, pude ver la mirada de Edward, algo dolido y la mirada extraña de tía Alice.

Ella no dijo nada y se paso al asiento delantero, yo me despedí con la mano de los Señores Bones y el carro arranco.

-¿Algo paso en casa de los señores Bones Valery?- me pregunto Edward con voz preocupada.

-Les platicare a todos en cuanto lleguemos a casa, no quiero repetir la historia 10 veces, mejor una sola- dije con un atisbo de humor aunque realmente de humor no tenia nada.

Después de 10 minutos de trayecto llegamos a casa, se veía tan iluminada, puede darme cuenta de que abuelita había cambiado las cortinas.

Salí del auto y entre a la casa con una alegría por completo falsa, intentando mostrarme orgullosa por mis logros y mi autocontrol, eso seria suficiente para engañar a tío jazz.

Encontré a abuelito en su despacho fingiendo leer, ya que estaba 100% porciento segura de que su cabeza estaba en los problemas que habría dentro de poco en la casa.

-Hola abuelito, te tengo buenas noticias- dije rodeando su escritorio para darle un abrazo.

-¿A si?- dijo dándome una sonrisa sincera y con cariño, si no hubiera escuchado la platica de hoy, no me habría dado cuenta de la preocupación en sus ojos.

-Si pero vamos a la sala para que les cuente a todos, ya que es algo de lo que estoy muy orgullosa y algo triste.- dije dejando que un pequeño fragmento de mi tristeza saliera a flote.

-De acuerdo- dijo poniéndose de pie y salimos juntos del estudio para reunirnos en la sala donde ya se encontraban mis padres, mi abuelita, tía Alice con tío jazz y Edward, que no dejaba de observarme.

Tío jazz frunció su ceño en cuanto percibió mis emociones y Edward lo frunció aun más cuando leyó los pensamientos de tío jazz. Podía ver claramente la preocupación plasmado en el hermoso rostro de mi madre, y yo sabia que era por los días que nos esperaban, mi padre me sonreía aunque no lo hacia tan abiertamente como antes, tía Alice sentía que le ocultaba algo pero no sabia que, y abuelita me miraba como una madre a la cual le acaban de decir que su hijo tenia una grave enfermedad.

-Se que desean saber que es lo que paso en la casa de Mónica- les dije con una expresión tranquila- lo que paso hoy puso a prueba todo el autocontrol ganado en estos años, cuando nos disponíamos a comer la señora Bones se corto con un cuchillo y comenzó a sangrar.

Tía Alice, Edward y mi madre se pusieron de pie de inmediato.

-¿Por qué demonios no lo vi?- decía tía Alice seriamente preocupada.

-Debiste haber llamado en ese instante Valery- me decía mi madre.

-¿Qué hiciste cuando eso paso?- me pregunto Edward más calmado ya que el había ido a recogerme y había visto con vida a la señora Bones.

-Me sentí extrañamente sedienta, y no voy a negar que por un momento me paso por la cabeza el matarla a ella ya Mónica, pero después pensé en ellas como personas, tan dulces y amables-dije sin poder reprimir más el remordimiento y la culpa de haber pensado en matarlas- y le dije que la sangre me causaba nauseas y que en ocasiones me desmayaba, así que me disculpe y salí de la casa y me quede en el jardín donde llegaban olores a rosas y a pasto fresco, eso basto para calmar mi sed, minutos después Mónica me dijo que su madre ya no sangraba y que ya podía entrar.

Finalice el relato temblando ya que el solo pensar en que hubiera destruido a una familia por la sed me hacían sentir mal.

Mi madre se acerco y me abrazo.

-Tranquila, no paso a mayores, nos demostraste que eres una verdadera Cullen- decía mientras acariciaba mi cabello.

-Estamos muy orgullosos de ti Valery- dijo mi abuelo acercándose a mi.

-¿Abuelo podría pedirte un favor?- le pregunte a mi abuelito.

-Claro Valery, dime ¿Qué deseas?- me dijo acercándose a mi y sentándose a un lado de mi.

-Me acompañarías a cazar, estoy sedienta y me gustaría hacerte otras preguntas- todos me miraron extraño, era obvio que ellos esperaban que le pidiera a Edward que me acompañara, pero necesitaba ir con abuelito.

-Claro, vamos- dijo poniéndose de pie, yo gire sobre mis talones y le di un beso a mi madre.

-Regresaremos en unas horas mama,- dije y me dirigí a Edward.

Lo abrace muy fuerte sintiendo que con eso se me iba la vida, el estaba sorprendido por lo que tardo unos segundos en contestarme el abrazo.

-Gracias- le dije y salí de ahí antes de que me hicieran más preguntas.

Después de cazar a unos cuantos venados, me senté en una roca y abuelito se sentó junto a mí.

-Dime ¿de que querías platicar Valery?- pregunto el abuelo rompiendo el silencio.

-Conoces a más vampiros como nosotros, me gustaría que me platicaras de ellos,- conteste sintiendo muy segura de la decisión que había tomado- así puedo pensar en otra cosa, tu tienes una historias muy interesantes, además me gustaría que en vacaciones pudiera ir con Edward a otros lugares y que mejor que conocer a otros clanes con los que podamos convivir.- dije regalándole una sonrisa.

El sonrió y me abrazo.

-Déjame pensar- me dio una sonrisa y contesto-Si yo fuera tu iría con el clan de las amazonas- dijo mirando el cielo estrellado- somos amigos desde hace mucho tiempo y son muy amables con los invitados.

Yo sonreí con amargura, me imaginaba en el amazonas, aunque sin Edward nada parecía tener sentido.

-aunque si prefieres un poco de cultura iría con el clan irlandés o con el clan egipcio, siempre serán bien recibidos ahí.- me dijo levantándose, era momento de regresar a casa.

Yo aun estaba preocupada ya que ahora no podría evitar estar a solas con Edward tenia que ser una gran actriz.

Estábamos a punto de llegar cuando recordé las palabras que Mónica me había dicho sobre el color azul.

-Abuelo, ¿tu crees que el azul es el mejor color para representar un alma?- dije mirándolo mientras el conducía el vehículo.

- Podría decirse que para cada persona el alma tiene un color diferente- me dijo con mucha paciencia, -por ejemplo para mi el color del alama podría ser el amarillo, ya que representa al sol, y por ende a la calidez y la luz.

-¿Por qué piensas que el color azul es el color del alma?- me pregunto con mucha curiosidad.

-Fue por algo muy curioso que ocurrió en casa de mi compañera, su cuarto estaba tapizado por cosas azules, yo le pregunte por que, y me contesto que el azul era un misterio por lo que el alma era de color azul.- dije encogiéndome de hombres.

-¿Dime de color crees que es tu alma?- me pregunto estacionándonos en el garaje.

Desde donde estaba escuchaba el piano, Edward estaba tocando una nueva canción. Al pensar en que era nuestra última noche juntos supe cual era el color de mi alma.

-Es de color blanco- dije sin pensarlo, era de color blanco por que era la concepción de muchos colores, el verde, de la vida y de la frescura asi era Edward , el rojo, tan apasionado y amoroso, pero tambien explosivo y conflitivo ese era el color de mi madre, el naranja de mi padre, por que el daba los matices al naranja con su ternura y simpatia, el amarillo de mi abuelo, por ser el centro de nuestra familia, el solo que nos alumbraba con su sabiduria y comprensión, el rosa de mi abuela, tan dulce y tierna, el morado de tía Alice, por que en cierta forma no era un color propio era una mezcla de los dos colores que le dieron vida y el azul de tío jazz, por los misterios que cubrian su vida.

El blanco era la unión de todos los colores, y cuando este surgía estaba listo para brillar por su cuenta.

El me dio una sonrisa y salimos del auto, entramos a la casa y me dirigí al piano donde Edward estaba muy concentrado en esa nueva canción, tenia un tono muy dulce.

De pronto me sentí insignificante como si estuviera estorbando en aquella hermosa melodía, decidiendo no interrumpir di la vuelta y me dispuse a salir, pero Edward me lo impidió.

-No te vayas Valery- me pidió y mi cuerpo como si no tuviera voluntad propia lo obedeció, gire y me acerque hasta sentarme a su lado.

-¿Te importa si por un momento guardo mis pensamientos para mi?- le pregunte.

-Por supuesto que no me importa.- me contesto. El escudo cubrió esa parte de mi cerebro y mi mente se quedo en silencio para el.

De la nada lo abrace y el me respondió el abrazo, sabia que nos quedaba poco tiempo juntos y quería disfrutarlo.

- Definitivamente el color blanco es el ideal para ti- dijo rompiendo el silencio.

-Si creo que si, aunque el naranja hubiera sido una gran opción.- le respondí abrazándolo aun más.

-¿Por qué?- me pregunto alzando mi barbilla para ver mis ojos.

-Por que representan el inicio y el fin del día,- le respondí mirando por la ventana- el cielo toma un color naranja cuando el sol esta a punto de salir y cuando se oculta toma el mismo color, como un ciclo que no tiene fin.

El me sonrió de forma extraña, yo no pude ver por mucho tiempo esos ojos, si los veía más tiempo me arrepentiría de mi decisión pero no podía hacerlo, se lo debía a Edward.

Al amanecer un nuevo sol alumbraría a Edward, un nuevo ciclo comenzaba y en el no estaba yo.

Mañana a estas horas estaría muy lejos y Edward podría estar con quien en verdad amaba, era el momento de cumplir la promesa que le había hecho años atrás.

"_¿Sabes Edward?, yo haría cualquier cosa con tal de que fueras feliz, aunque eso significara alejarme de ti, no me importaría con tal de que siempre tuvieras una sonrisa en la cara"_

Se feliz Edward, me repetía.

A estas horas Mónica ya había hecho el favor que le había pedido, a estas horas mi destino estaba marcado.

* * *

**Pues buena a todas las chicas fans de bella su participación en la historia por fin tendrá más tiempo.**

**Espero actualizar pronto pero eso dependerá de lo Reviews, si son muchos actualizare pronto.**

**Sin nada más que decir.**

**Nos leemos después.**

**Besos bye.**

**Xoxo**

**Att: Toxic_Girl**


	12. Mensaje Inalcanzable

**Bueno aquí dejo un nuevo capitulo, que espero les guste, me tarde un poco por que no he tenido mucho tiempo que digamos pero tarde menos que la otra vez.**

**Por fa déjenme Reviews. Eso me inspira bastante.**

"**La muerte esta tan segura de su victoria que por eso te da la vida como ventaja, por eso, disfrútala"**

* * *

MENSAJE INALCANZABLE

VALERY POV

El sol estaba saliendo y Edward se veía ansioso por asistir a la escuela, desde luego yo conocía la razón, me parecía un poco irreal el hecho de ser remplazada por una humana. Pero es algo con lo que me tocaría vivir.

-Bueno Edward voy a preparar mis cosas para ir a la escuela- me disculpe para ir a mi habitación.

-de acuerdo- me contesto –hoy tendrás que salir antes, Esme tiene que arreglar unos asuntos y va a estar en Seattle hasta la tarde lo que significa que Carlisle te recogerá.

Esto es suerte, pensé ácidamente, estaba a punto de escapar y no habría nadie en casa.

-Valery- me llamo Edward cuando estaba a punto de subir a mi cuarto.

-¿Qué sucede Edward?- trate de sonar lo más casual que pude.

-No, no es nada, creo que estoy algo paranoico- me dijo con un sonrisa llena de confusión.

Arregle mi mochila como cualquier otro día, no podía levantar sospechas, abuelita era demasiado observadora, decidí que solo me llevaría la pulsera que mama y papa me regalaron en mi primer cumpleaños con el escudo de los Cullen y el collar de los Hale, con el que mi madre supo que era de su familia.

Solo eso.

-Valery es tarde, tenemos que irnos- me apresuro abuelita desde la sala, metí las dos alhajas a mi mochila y la cerré.

Salí rápido y baje con una sonrisa que cualquier actor me hubiera envidiado, subí al carro de abuelito que había dejado para que abuelita lo usara ya que iría a un lugar soleado y sin más nos alejamos de la casa, el trayecto fue bastante tranquilo a simple vista era una niña ordinaria que recorría con la mirada los arboles y la tierra con sus colores tan vividos, pero por dentro me sentía destrozada, era probablemente la ultima vez que veía a mi abuelita Esme, con su cálida sonrisa y su instinto maternal, como la extrañaría.

Después de 10 minutos de camino llegamos por fin a la escuela, donde en un rincón más apartado ya me esperaba Mónica.

-Adiós abuelita- le dije no queriendo sonar melancólica.- ¿Sabes que te quiero mucho verdad?- pregunte con cierta nostalgia.

-Por supuesto que lo se, nena, como sabes que nosotros te queremos- susurro mientras me abrazaba.

Vamos Valery no puedes rendirte ahora. Me daba ánimos en mi cabeza.

-Si, siempre lo tengo en cuenta- respondí con una sonrisa sincera en mi rostro y salí del auto, pude ver como abuelita se despedía de mí con su mano y se dirigía rumbo a Seattle.

Ya no había más que hacer, si este era mi destino lo aceptaba sin ninguna queja.

-Hola Valery- me saludo Mónica cercándose a mí con una sonrisa tímida en los labios.

- Hola Mónica, es momento de llevar a cabo nuestro plan, no hay tiempo que perder- dije mirando con atención una pequeña valija a su lado con algunas de sus pertenencias.

Minutos después salimos de los baños, yo ya sin mi elegante ropa, ahora llevaba unos cómodos converse rosas con negro, unos vaqueros azul claro y una linda playera negra con estampados rosas, la verdad esa forma de vestir me agradaba mucho y lo más importante es que ya no olía a Valery Cullen si no que mi olor era el de Mónica Bones.

-Bueno Mónica iré a realizar la otra parte del plan – le avise mientras me disponía a salir- regresare dentro de dos horas aproximadamente.

Ella solo asintió y sin más me abrazo, dejándome saber lo importante que era para ella.

-Cuídate- me dijo y se fue por un pasillo rumbo a los salones.

Sin querer perder tiempo corrí en dirección a la Mansión Cullen, me sentía libre cuando corría, era realmente yo, mi naturaleza.

Cuando estaba a punto de entrar a la casa puse mi escudo, de ahora en adelante ya no era Valery Cullen.

Solo di un ligero paseo por la casa, deteniéndome en lugares específicos dejando mi despedida, una carta dirigida a cada miembro de la familia, tratando de que con eso se mantuvieran unidos, aunque de ante mano sabia que la mas difícil de convencer seria mi madre.

Salí de la casa y la observe por un tiempo queriendo guardar en mi memoria cada detalle de ésta, sus hermosos jardines que eran cuidados con afecto y amor por parte de mi abuela, el enorme garaje donde mi madre pasaba horas arreglando coches, podía ver el piano donde Edward interpretaba con sentimiento cada nota musical, que decir del la consola de juegos donde papa y tío Jasper jugaban sin descanso juegos de guerra, el estudio del abuelo era otra parte importante de la casa, un templo a la sabiduría donde el abuelo me contaba historias muy interesantes sobre nuestra raza, el cuarto de tía Alice, con sus cientos de accesorios y millones de conjuntos para combinar de diferente diseñador.

Definitivamente los extrañaría.

Decidí dejar mi cuarto al último, aun recordaba el tiempo y el amor que tía Alice y abuelita le dedicaron, pensando en que ese lugar seria como un refugio, una parte de la casa completamente mía.

_Tristeza._

Si lo se, me decía mentalmente, además la eternidad es muy grande tal vez cuando los vuelvas a ver ya no duela y puedas regresar con ellos, si esa era una gran opción.

Pero después me di cuenta que había cometido un error, había dejado el aroma de Mónica fuera de la casa, necesitaba una coartada para eso.

Después de salir de la casa de los Cullen me dirigí a la única preparatoria en forks, quería verlos por última vez, aunque sea de lejos.

Con mucho cuidado me escondí en la rama de un árbol, era demasiado alto así que ningún humano podría verme, pero un vampiro si, me repetí. Sin quitar mi escudo me coloque en una posición donde podía ver sin ningún riesgo. La cafetería esta llena, la hora del almuerzo.

Vi a todos los Cullen sentados en una mesa al rincón, nadie más se sentaba con ellos, realmente no me extrañaba, observe con atención cada detalle de sus facciones de sus acciones, no es que fuera a olvidarlos, pero más vale prevenir.

Los ojos de Edward estaban fijos en una de las paredes, como si luchara con el mismo.

Después de unos segundos giro su cabeza en dirección contraria a la pared y observo con atención a una joven, pálida y con unos profundos ojos color chocolate, Edward la miraba con aprensión y curiosidad, aunque el término frustrado también le quedaría bien.

_Isabella Swan._

No podía ser alguien más, observándola bien pude darme cuenta de que era bonita, dejando a un lado los celos claro, ella parecía frágil como una muñeca de porcelana.

Ahora lo veía, Edward tenia miedo de destrozarla, tenia miedo de sus instintos, y también tenia miedo de lo que mama y tío Jasper podrían hacerle.

Ellos podrían matarla con los ojos cerrados, ella no podía morir, no, si no Edward….

No quería ni pensarlo, mama tendría que dejarla en paz, pero ¿y si la carta que le deje no funcionaba como yo esperaba?

Tenia que hacer algo, Edward estaba en peligro y como lo había hecho una vez, defenderé a Edward de mi madre aunque significara proteger a Bella Swan.

Antes de regresar a la escuela hice una pequeña escala en un lugar donde jamás se me había ocurrido ir, la casa del Jefe de policía, Charlie Swan. No había nadie por lo que mi tarea fue muy sencilla, el olor de esa humana estaba en todas partes, pero el encontrar su habitación fue muy sencillo, realmente su olor era una tentación para cualquier vampiro.

Diez minutos después había terminado mi labor en esa casa y sin querer retrasar más la hora camine rumbo a la secundaria de Forks, donde ya Mónica me esperaba con la misma valija en donde más ropa aguardaba mi partida.

-Gracias Mónica- le dije sinceramente y esta vez fui yo quien la abrazo.

-De nada Valery- contesto regresándome el abrazo- yo te quiero mucho y espero que en futuro no muy lejano volvamos a vernos.

Yo solo sonreí sin imaginarme siquiera que el destino nos iba a unir de una forma muy inesperada y sorpresiva.

-Bueno me tengo que ir, las clases van a comenzar pronto- ya era la hora, si me tardaba un poco más podrían descubrirme.- ¿Recuerdas lo que tienes que hacer verdad?- le pregunte mirando el reloj.

-No te preocupes lo tengo todo ensayado. Me dijo con una sonrisa cómplice.

-Sabes necesito que hagas algo más- me acerque a ella y le susurre al oído la coartada ideal para explicar su olor afuera de mi casa, le entregue la mochila con la que había llegado a la escuela en la mañana y me aleje para ver si había entendido y si lo haría bien.

Ella me dio una sonrisa y supe que ella lo haría.

Insistía, esa niña era demasiado buena mintiendo, mi mente divago un poco al imaginarme a Mónica como vampiro, seria interesante conocer sus dones, ya me parecía al abuelo.

-Adiós- le dije y la bese en la mejilla.

-Hasta pronto, cuídate- había esperanza en su voz, más que esperanza certeza de que en algún momento volveríamos a vernos, yo era un poco más realista.

Me di la vuelta y corrí, solo eso quedaba correr y fundirme con el ambiente, mi vida errante comenzaba, tal vez llena de aventuras o tragedias, no lo sabia, de lo único que era consiente es del dolor tan inmenso que sentía en mi pecho ahí donde en algún momento estuvo un corazón latiendo y donde hasta hace algunos días pensé que lo hacia.

Jamás había extrañado nada de mi vida humana, pero mientras corría extrañe poder llorar, desahogar mi pena con lágrimas.

Mi padre humano me decía que cuando estamos tristes un espíritu maligno se apodera de nuestro cuerpo y que la única forma de sacarlo es con lágrimas, las lágrimas lo expulsan sintiéndonos mejor casi al instante, pero con lagrimas solo sacábamos una parte, la otra parte dependía de uno mismo, las ganas de reír, de ser felices, de luchar sacaban por completo el dolor y la tristeza de nuestro cuerpo.

Al no poder llorar dada mi condición de vampiro solo me quedaba expulsar a ese espíritu con mis fuerzas y mis ganas. Bueno al menos eso me tendría entretenida por un tiempo.

Atrás quedaban mis días felices con los Cullen, los juegos y las travesuras, la música y la alegría, era el momento de enfrentarme realmente al mundo sin nadie más que yo y mis recuerdos como compañía.

_Adiós Edward._

Ese fue mi último pensamiento antes de partir a una nueva vida_._

EDWARD POV

Me sentía extrañamente inquieto y no sabía la razón, preocupado tal vez, la hora del almuerzo era la muerte, Jasper sentía mis emociones respecto a Bella y Rosalie se enfadaba tanto que su mente se volvía una sinfonía perfecta de insultos.

Debía olvidarme de la estúpida visión de Alice yo tenía a Valery y no pensaba abandonarla.

Pero mi cuerpo no parecía obedecerme, contra todo pronostico mis ojos se dirigieron hacia Bella, tal parecía que todo su cuerpo fuera un imán que me atraía de una forma que no podía soportar. La observe fijamente perdiéndome en la textura de su piel, en sus labios en sus hermosos ojos tan misteriosos e inteligentes.

_Edward._

Me llamo mentalmente Alice.

Con un poco de irritación gire mi cabeza en dirección a Alice. Ella ciertamente no rechazaba a Bella al contrario, ya la consideraba una amiga, cuando bella ni siquiera la conocía, un poco absurdo pero así era Alice.

_Esta a punto de voltear Edward, no debes mostrar tanto interés, si lo que quieres es alejarte de ella lo mejor es evitar que te cache mirándola con esos ojos tan llenos de amor._

Al terminar su monologo mental una pequeña sonrisa ilumino su rostro. Yo solo fruncí el ceño, ante la mención de la palabra amor.

El receso termino y era hora de volver a clases, igual de aburridas que siempre, pero yo sabia que eran aburridas por que bella no estaba en ellas, biología últimamente era una de mis materias favoritas.

Faltaba solo una hora para salir cuando los pensamientos llenos de preocupación de Alice me golpearon de una manera muy violenta.

_Edward, Carlisle me llamo, paso por Valery a la escuela pero ella no esta ahí, y lo peor es que desapareció de mi vista._

Me pare de golpe y salí sin decir nada a los profesores, encontrándome con mis hermanos ya reunidos en el estacionamiento.

-¿Cómo que no esta?- le pregunte a Alice sintiendo pánico.

-No lo se, Carlisle ya la busco en toda la escuela y no esta, Esme viene para acá, pero ella asegura que dejo a Valery aquí antes de partir a Seattle.- repetía Alice como si ya tuviera ensayado su dialogo.

-Hay que buscarla- decía Rosalie con determinación pero en su mente estaba aterrorizada por su hija, tenia miedo de no encontrarla.

-De acuerdo, Alice, Edward, vayan a la casa, tal vez regreso- decía Jasper asignando puestos.-Emmett, Rosalie y yo iremos al bosque- decía Jasper mirando atentamente a los atemorizados padres de Valery. -Carlisle y Esme buscaran por el pueblo.

Nadie espero una orden yo me subí de inmediato al volvo con Alice mientras que los demás corrieron hacia el bosque, me sentía muy preocupado, esperaba que fuera una de sus travesuras, de esta si no se salvaría.

-Espera Edward, ¿captas eso?- me dijo Alice olfateando el aire. El aroma me era familiar, pero no sabia de quien era.

-El olor se dirige a nuestra casa Edward- me dijo Alice con cierto toque de histeria en su voz.

Acelere más y me detuve en seco delante de la casa al ver el vehículo de la señora Bones en la entrada de la casa. Mónica la amiga de Valery se encontraba tocando la puerta con algo entre los brazos.

Sentí como si me hubieran golpeado muy fuerte en el estomago al reconocer la mochila de Valery en los brazos de Mónica, Alice lo vio casi al mismo tiempo que yo, por que comenzó a temblar.

En los pensamientos de la niña no había nada que no fueran tareas y demás cosas, aunque había cierta preocupación por Valery. Pero su mente no reflejaba conocimiento sobre su paradero.

-Vamos Alice- la anime mientras bajaba del carro.

-Buenas tarde señora Bones,- salude con una calma que no tenia.- ¿a que se debe el honor de su visita?

-Buenas tardes- dijo la señora Bones tomando por los hombros a su hija- pues vera, Valery olvido esto en la escuela y mi hija me pidió que la trajera para que se lo pudiera devolver.

Mire a Mónica que me miraba con unos ojos inescrutables, sus pensamientos eran una maraña de cosas imposibles de descifrar.

-Si mira, Valery estaba conmigo en la última clase- relato ella y pude ver la escena recreada en sus pensamientos-cuando de pronto me dijo que tenía que salir, que si no regresaba cuando las clases terminaran que trajera la mochila a su casa.

Algo no cuadraba en eso, sentía como si hubiera algo que esa niña no nos había contado, Alice miraba a la niña de la misma forma, como si algo la perturbara.

-Muchas gracias Mónica, por molestarte a traer las cosas de Valery- dije mientras tomaba la mochila- en efecto mi padre tuvo que pasar por ella debido a un asunto legal y de seguro se le hizo tarde, en cuanto llegue le pediré que te llame para darte las gracias.

Ella sonrió y se inclino en forma de agradecimiento.

-Bueno, creo que ya es tarde, despídete Mónica tenemos que irnos- hablo la señora Bones jalando un poco a su hija que parecía muy ocupada observándome.

-Adiós, Edward, Alice.- se escucho la dulce voz de la niña.

Ese adiós se escucho raro, cuando uno se despide normalmente dice "hasta pronto", "hasta luego", pero adiós es una despedida definitiva, ella lo dijo con la intención de decirnos algo que su mente se reusaba a decirnos.

Mire a Alice esperando que ella me sacara de mi error, pero ella estaba casi segura que ese adiós era una despedida de Valery para nosotros.

-llámales Edward,- me dijo Alice con tristeza- diles que lo que estamos buscando esta dentro de la casa.

No, yo no quería creerlo, Valery no tenia ningún motivo para abandonarnos así, a su familia, ella nos quería y nosotros a ella, tenía que haber una buena razón, por que lo haría.

Sin demora marque el número de Carlisle y de Jasper avisándoles que habíamos encontrado algo en la casa. Ellos estaban un poco confundidos pero regresaron después de unos cinco minutos, ni Alice ni yo nos habíamos atrevido a entrar a la casa hasta que estuvieran todos.

-¿Qué encontraste Edward?- me pregunto una desesperada Rosalie.

Señale con la mirada la mochila que ahora reposaba en las piernas de Alice que se encontraba sentada en las escaleras del porche, todos guardaron silencio ante el hallazgo.

Alice abrió la mochila sacando una pequeña nota con la elegante caligrafía de Valery que nosotros dos ya habíamos leído. Rosalie prácticamente se la arranco de las manos a Alice y la leyó en voz alta.

"_Antes de hacer algo precipitado, recuerden los hermosos momentos que vivimos juntos, en cuanto lo hagan encontraran lo que están buscando._

_Los quiere._

_Valery Cullen."_

Nadie se atrevió a romper el silencio, solo nos observamos para saber quien era el primero en moverse. La primera en hacerlo fue Alice, con sus ojos tristes pero con renovada alegría al pensar que Valery quería que ella hiciera eso.

Se puso de pie de un salto y entro a la casa con gran determinación, la segunda en hacerlo fue Rosalie, que no entro en la casa, si no que se dirigió al garaje, Jasper fue a su pequeña biblioteca, Esme se paseo por los jardines, Carlisle fue a su estudio y Emmett a la sala donde estaba la televisión, yo me quede de pie fuera de la casa y entonces lo vi, era como si el piano me llamara, sin ninguna esperanza entre a la casa y fui junto al piano.

Lo observe con atención y entonces pensé que tal vez Valery quería que yo tocara una canción, me senté en el banquillo y levante la cubierta de las teclas, en ese momento me quede completamente quieto, sobre las blancas teclas, había una carta con mi nombre escrito con hermosas letras verdes.

Ella la había dejado para mí, después de todo este era el lugar donde había sido la niña más feliz.

Abrí el sobre y comencé a leer, la primera hoja era una canción, con partituras y todo, ella me regalaba otra canción, sonreí tristemente.

Pase a la segunda hoja donde ella plasmo sus últimos sentimientos hacia mí.

"_Edward:_

_Probablemente estés muy enfadado por mi huida, pero me atrevo a decir que es lo mejor, ya que mi presencia en esta casa había comenzado a generar problemas, creo que abreviaría todo si te digo que escuche su conversación completa sobre el accidente de Bella Swan, lo que hiciste por salvarla y como tío Jasper y mama te reclamaron por ello, supongo que uno no decide de quien enamorarse ¿cierto?_

_Deberías hacerle caso a tía Alice si su visión le mostraba eso, no tienes opción, no debes sentirte mal por mí, no me puedo quejar, la pase bastante bien por una temporada siendo Valery Cullen, pero ahora es necesario que siga sola._

_Tu la amas, lo se, lo veo en tus ojos, esa hermosa melodía que estas componiendo plasma tus sentimientos por ella, no la dejes ir Edward, protégela de cualquier cosa que quiera lastimarla._

_Eres libre._

_Solo deseo que seas feliz, que tu corazón sonría siempre, sin ningún atisbo de amargura, te devuelvo tu libertad para estar con quien quieras. _

_En cuanto a mi, no te preocupes por eso, cada uno es responsable de las decisiones que toma, ya sea para bien o para mal, si es necesario equivocarse, lo hare, espero que esto que hago no sea una de las decisiones malas que tome en mi vida, bueno eternidad._

_A cambio te pido un favor, mejor dicho a todos, no le cuenten de mi existencia a Bella, si en algún momento volvemos a encontrarnos yo me encargare de hacerlo, por que no deseo que ella tenga una sombra en su vida de la cual no tiene por que preocuparse, ella estará mejor así, sin saber nada._

_Cuida a mi mama por mi por favor, se que le costara trabajo superar esto, pero el tiempo si lo hará._

_Suerte Edward._

_Se muy feliz._

_Att: Valery Cullen._

_PD. No me busquen, ya que es más que obvio que no me encontraran. _

Ella lo sabia, ella lo supo todo desde el principio. Me sentía triste y hasta cierto punto nostálgico.

Pero no tuve mucho tiempo para sentirme triste ya que de inmediato capte los pensamientos de Rosalie, había problemas.

ALICE POV

Llegue a mi habitación sintiéndome desolada, como nunca antes, mi querida sobrina nos había abandonado, se había ido lejos y no había promesas de volverla a ver.

Recordé todos lo momentos que pasamos en esa habitación en los últimos dos años, arrojando montañas de ropa por todos lados hasta encontrar en atuendo perfecto.

Abrí el closet y vi la hermosa bolsa de color dorado que Valery me había regalado la navidad pasada, yo amaba esa bolsa, por que cuando me la regalo dentro llevaba una foto que ella y yo nos habíamos tomado en el centro comercial.

La tome case inconscientemente y al abrirla un sobre morado sobresalía, observe mi nombre escrito con letras doradas.

Lo abrí rápido para leer lo que Valery me había escrito.

"_Tía Alice: _

_Tranquila tu don aun funciona a la perfección, así que no entres en pánico solo aprendí a usar ciertas lagunas, que por el momento no me conviene señalarte, solo espero que me perdones algún día, y que no dejes de quererme ya que yo no lo hare._

_Quiero pedirte que apoyes a Edward, ya que se que en estos momentos lo necesitara, y creo que la que necesitara más de tu ayuda es Bella Swan, algo me dice que ya la quieres así que por ese lado no tengo por que preocuparme._

_No tengo palabras para expresar lo agradecida que estoy contigo, eres la amiga perfecta y la tía perfecta, tu sentido de la moda es exquisito y se que harás una gran labor con Bella. _

_Controla al tío Jasper se que estará un poco susceptible, pero también lo superara, además esto no es una despedida definitiva, como vampiros tenemos mucha vida por delante._

_Me hubiera gustado despedirme de ti de una mejor manera pero el tiempo no me lo permitió, se que en un futuro espero no muy lejano pueda compensarte por esto, suerte y gracias por todo tía Alice._

_Me gustaría pedirte un favor, no le cuentes nunca a Bella que yo existí en la vida de los Cullen, tu sabes como somos las mujeres, en especial las humanas, cuando saben que hubo una mujer en la vida de su novio, no hacen más que compararse y sufren con esto._

_En la vida de Edward solo debe haber felicidad._

_Te quiere._

_Valery Cullen"_

Yo cumpliría mi parte, lo haría por Valery y también por bella por que sabía con exactitud que ella seria mi mejor amiga, yo no odiaba a bella, si Valery no la odiaba por que nosotros si.

Perfecto, me encargaría de que Bella y Edward fueran felices.

Una visión llego de pronto, Rosalie dirigiéndose rumbo a la casa de bella Swan.

O no.

ROSALIE POV

Llegue al garaje sintiéndome la mujer más miserable de la tierra, mi hija se había ido, ya no la escucharía llamarme "mama", ni me pediría consejos.

Tal vez era una época rebelde como la que había sufrido Edward en sus primeros años como vampiro, si era así ella regresaría, abrí la puerta de mi convertible y dentro en el asiento del copiloto había un sobre rojo, con la palabra "Mama" escrita con la letra de Valery.

Sintiendo un nudo en el estomago saque la carta que estaba adentro y comencé a leer.

"_Madre:_

_No encuentro palabras suficientes para disculparme por mi actitud, se que en estos momentos estarás muy decepcionada y enojada como para pensar claramente, pero espero que recuerdes que siempre prometiste apoyarme en mis decisiones, pues bueno, esta es una decisión que tome no sin saber las consecuencias._

_Si algo he aprendido en estos años como miembro de la familia Cullen es a no arrepentirme de las cosas que haga, no dudar ya que la duda puede matar más que un remordimiento._

_No sabes lo difícil que fue decidir que mi tiempo con los Cullen había llegado a su fin, se que pensaras que es absurdo de mi parte sentirme así pero es algo que no puedo evitar. No quiero que culpes a Edward o a la tía Alice, por que ellos no influyeron para nada en mi forma de pensar._

_Me gustaría irme tranquila, con esto quiero decir que si en estos momentos Edward decide rehacer su vida con alguien más es su decisión y tienes que aceptarlo, yo lo deje, no el a mi, así que no aplican todas las amenazas que hiciste, te lo pido por favor._

_Tu sabes que haciéndole un daño a Edward me lo harías indirectamente a mi, y como mi madre se que serias incapaz de hacer algo así de forma consiente, déjalo ser feliz, mientras yo busco la felicidad por otra parte._

_Esta carta no es una despedida, uno nunca es capaz de olvidar sus raíces, se que volveremos a vernos._

_Te lo vuelvo a pedir, no lastimes a Edward de ninguna forma._

_No me gustaría tener que huir de mi madre por el resto de la eternidad._

_Te quiero Mamá._

_Att: Tu hija que jamás olvidara el día en que vio la luz por primera vez. _

_Valery Cullen." _

Mi hija se iba para dejarle el camino libre a Edward y a esa humana, no sabia como pero ella se había enterado de la visión de Alice, siendo un alma tan noble decidió sacrificarse.

Si el problema era la humana yo me encargaría de ella, así no habría ningún obstáculo. Bella Swan moriría esa misma noche. Y sin más Salí del garaje para dirigirme a la casa Swan.

EDWARD POV

Salí en el instante en que Rosalie iba saliendo del garaje con dirección a la casa de bella, no yo no iba a permitir que la lastimara por algo de lo que no era culpable.

-Ni siquiera lo intentes Rosalie- le dije usando un tono amenazador.

Todos los miembros de la familia se congregaron en torno a mi, todos llevando sobres de colores.

-Mi hija se fue por culpa de ella- decía Rosalie con dolor- si ella no hubiera aparecido mi hija seguiría aquí.

Rosalie trataba de repetir "mi hija" todas la veces posibles por que era un escape al dolor tan intenso que sentía, pensaba que tal vez si lo pronuncia mucho ella volvería.

-Tú me apoyas ¿verdad Jasper?- decía con esperanza en los ojos, pero lo cierto es que Jasper no la apoyaría, Valery había usado un chantaje emocional muy efectivo en él que le impedía aceptar la oferta, el quería mucho a Valery y por ningún motivo ayudaría en un plan que le provocara dolor a la única sobrina que tenia.

-Lo siento, pero le prometí a Valery que no te ayudaría a lastimar a Bella Swan- decía con aplomo y tristeza mezcladas, inconscientemente apretó con su puño la carta que había encontrado en el ultimo libro que le había prestado a Valery.

-¿Emmett?- pregunto con inseguridad, el dolor le estaba dando paso a la furia al verse sola.

-No- dijo Emmett haciéndole frente por primera vez a Rosalie, es verdad que estaba sufriendo por que su hija, compañera de juegos y travesuras se había ido pero al igual que Jasper no lastimaría a su hija.

-Esta bien lo hare yo sola- dijo mientras corría a gran velocidad, yo era el único que podía correr a su altura, la furia le dio más energía por lo cual era más veloz que antes, ni pasados 5minutos llegamos a la casa de los Swan con todos pisándonos los talones.

-Basta Rosalie- le dije poniéndome enfrente.

-¡Quítate!- me decía mostrándome los dientes.

La casa de los Swan solo estaba habitada en esos momentos por bella que había decidido tomar una siesta en su habitación, podía escuchar su respiración acompasada y los latidos de su corazón.

Todos llegaron en ese momento, Alice miraba el futuro desesperadamente, mientras Esme sollozaba sin lágrimas por el dolor de perder a su nieta, Carlisle, Jasper y Emmett se preparaban para sujetar a Rosalie si era necesario.

_Va a saltar Edward, va a saltar a la habitación de bella._

Me grito la mente de Alice, pero cuando reaccione Rosalie ya había saltado sintiendo más miedo que nunca antes salte detrás de ella.

Cuando quiso cruzar la ventana algo la impulso violentamente hacia atrás, dejando a Rosalie aturdida y confundida en el suelo.

Una pequeña nota cayo con el viento justo a un lado de Rosalie, ella sujeto la nota y en cuanto término de leer se descompuso, Rosalie dejo por fin salir su dolor.

Agarre la nota para que todos supieran.

"_No se por que sabia que esto pasaría, que a pesar de haberte pedido un favor no lo hayas hecho, este es mi ultimo regalo, el escudo la protegerá, solo ese día, de ahí en fuera quedara en tu conciencia si decides extermina una flor que esta comenzando a crecer o permitirle vivir. Mi esencia se queda también aquí. Recuérdalo. Madre. VC."_

Valery sabia que Rosalie no tomaría bien su partida y se encargo de proteger a bella, de su madre y de Jasper.

-Escúchame Edward- dijo Rosalie entre sollozos- no intentare dañar a esa niña, pero eso no significa que la acepte, si decides tener una relación con ella esta bien, después de todo es tu vida.

Se levanto del suelo y tanto ella como Emmett caminaron rumbo a la casa, tomos miraban alertas cualquier movimiento, yo solo suspire y observe la ventana desde donde me encontraba, me imagine a Valery recargada en el borde mirándonos, diciéndonos que ella protegería a bella.

-Te prometo que cuando nos volvamos a ver seré la persona más feliz del mundo, tu sacrificio no fue en vano, te lo aseguro.- decía rumbo a la ventana donde la imagen de Valery se estaba disolviendo, no sin antes dedicarme una hermosa sonrisa.

-Tenemos que irnos Edward- me decía Carlisle poniéndome una mano en el hombro.

Corrimos rumbo a la casa pero no había rastro de Emmett ni de Rosalie.

-Fueron a cazar Edward- me contesto Alice con una sonrisa, - eres algo paranoico hermano.

Yo me encogí de hombros y me dirigí al piano con la pequeña duende siguiéndome, le conté de la canción que Valery me había dejado y decidimos interpretarla yo al piano y ella con la letra.

De ahora en adelanto tal y como prometimos no hablaríamos de ella frente a bella, pero eso no significaba que nos olvidaríamos de ella.

_EIEN NO SETSUNA._

_Este inalcanzable mensaje continuara por siempre_

Kieru koto no nai messeeji eien ni tsuzuku

_aun en el pecho donde seguirá viva_

itsumademo mune no naka de ikitsuzukeru deshou

_la promesa que nos hicimos_

chikaiatta kizuna ha

_Me pregunto cuando comenzó esta separación_

itsu kara deshou hanarebanare na no ha

_pero para el corazón son tiempos pasados, _

demo kokoro wa mukashi no

_no habrán ocasiones en las que sea sacudido_

mama yurugu koto wa nai deshou

_Creyendo en que podemos encontrarnos otra vez_

shinjiteita futatabi aeru koto wo

_aún así esta separación es nuestro destino_

kono wakare ga futari no sadame demo

_Soy yo aquel que continua esperando por ti_

anata wo machi tsuzuketeru watashi ga iru

_quiero transmitir estas palabras y dejarlo todo libre_

kono subete wo tokihanatte tsutaetai kotoba

_Este inalcanzable mensaje continuara por siempre_

kieru koto no nai messeeji eien ni tsuzuku

_aun en el pecho donde seguirá viva_

itsumademo mune no naka de ikitsuzukeru deshou

_La promesa que nos hicimos_

chikaiatta kizuna ha

_Mientras hoy se tracen las líneas de los recuerdos_

kioku no sen wo nazori nagara kyou mo

_fue dibujada por la sombra de tu aparición_

egaiteita anata no kage setsuna sa komiageru

_¿No es miserable? no puedo concentrarme en otra cosa_

nasakenai deshou? nanimo teni tsukanakute

_Yo solo seguiré esperando por ti_

tada hitasura machi tsuzukete imasu

_Soy yo aquel que continua protegiéndote_

anata wo mamori tsuzuketa watashi ga iru

_aceptando las palabras que nos prometimos_

sono subete wo ukeirete chikai au kotoba

_Este mensaje no parara de sonar, continuara eternamente_

nari yama nai kono messeeji eien ni tsuzuku

_aun en el pecho donde seguirá vivo_

itsumademo mune no naka de ikitsuzukeru deshou

_es nuestro compromiso_

tsuyoi kono kizuna ha

_Para mi, esto no tiene sentido sin ti_

anata ja nakya imi ga nai watashi dakara

_Quiero transmitir estas palabras y dejarlo todo libre_

kono subete wo tokihanatte tsutaetai kotoba

_Este inalcanzable mensaje continuara por siempre_

kieru koto no nai messeeji eien ni tsuzuku

_aun en el pecho donde seguirá viva_

itsumademo mune no naka de ikitsuzukeru deshou

_La promesa que nos hicimos_

chikaiatta kizuna ha

(NA: Esta canción es del grupo On/Off, y se llama efectivamente Eien no setsuna)

Al igual que Valery comenzaba una nueva vida para nosotros, para mi, realmente esperaba encontrarla alguna otra vez, para poder agradecerle todas las cosas maravillosas que trajo a mi vida, gracias a ella conocí a Bella que estaba seguro iluminaria mi vida de una forma muy especial y única.

Gracias Valery.

* * *

**Esta historia va muy pareja a la historia original, esta parte es cuando Edward decide alejarse de bella por un tiempo hasta que decide que ya no puede más.**

**El siguiente es un POV completo de Bella, bueno la mayoría ya son de bella, así que please déjenme Reviews, a nadie le hace daño uno si por fa, *-***

**Bueno me despido y espero leernos pronto.**

**Besos bye.**

**Xoxo**

**Att: Toxic_Girl**


	13. Boda y Reencuentro

**He aquí un nuevo capitulo de esta historia que deje abandonada por tanto tiempo, se que no tengo disculpa y también se que la mayoría de ustedes querrá matarme, pero hay muchas razones por las cuales me atrase tanto.**

**1.-La universidad me impide tener vida social, ninguna clase de vida realmente, me he preguntad últimamente si de pronto en vez de universidad no me inscribí en la armada.**

**2.- Un amigo me presto toda la saga de Harry Potter y debo decir que quede encantada, no podía pensar en nada que no fuera Sirius Black o Draco Malfoy, cada vez que intentaba escribir sobre esta historia terminaba pensando en ellos y como podrán imaginar no avance nada T_T.**

**Agradezco a todas las que han seguido esta historia, me encantaría poner sus nombres pero no tengo Internet jajajaj, (así o más deprimente), el próximo capitulo les aseguro que las pondré.**

"**Prepárate para odiarme tan profundamente como puedas, esta noche te dolerá como ninguna otra" Tuomas Holpainen**

* * *

**Boda y Reencuentro.**

Bella POV

Aun no podía creer que estuviera a punto de casarme con Edward, y lo más sorprendente fue que Charlie aceptara, yo pensé que tendría que ser un escudo entre mi padre y Edward en caso de que las armas salieran a colación.

Yo realmente no era muy buena en eso de organizar bodas y mucho menos la mía por lo que Alice junto con Renée y Esme se estaban haciendo cargo de todo. Eso de cierta forma me quitaba un peso de encima.

Era un frío día de Julio (raro ¿no?), la luz apenas se filtraba a través de las nubes y yo tenia que salir a comprar unas cosas para la cena de Charlie, si hubiera forma de ir a pie no hubiera habido ninguna dificultad, el problema realmente era el flamante carro que Edward me había comprado como parte del acuerdo matrimonial. Odiaba esa maldita facultad de encontrar lagunas en los acuerdos.

Sabiendo que no podría hacer nada y que no deseaba viajar en la patrulla con Charlie me resigne y subí al coche blindado. ¿Para que demonios necesitaba yo un auto blindado? _Imán para los problemas _era la frase favorita de Edward.

Me detuve en el único supermercado que había, aunque el termino supermercado no era del todo correcto, era un pequeño comercio atendido por la familia Harle, sin querer tardarme mucho entre y comencé a escoger las cosas que necesitaría, estaba en eso cuando me llego la familiar voz de la madre de Mike.

-Encontraron a los Bones, Liv, muertos- la voz de la señora Newton se escuchaba desesperada y llena de dolor.

-¿a todos?- pregunto Olivia Harle con las manos en la boca. Desde donde estaba podía ver a ambas mujeres, cuyos rostros estaban llenos de lágrimas.

-No, sólo a George y a Celina, Mónica sigue desaparecida- la señora Newton se veía claramente afectada por esa noticia y yo misma me puse a pensar o mejor dicho trate de recordar a los Bones, sólo los había visto una vez durante una de mis tantas visitas al hospital, si no me equivocaba el padre de esa familia trabajaba con Carlisle.

Intente pensar nuevamente en los ingredientes y no ser como Jessica respecto a los chimes, pero hubo una parte que me dejo clavada en mi lugar.

-Dicen que los cuerpos de los Bones estaban drenados, no tenían sangre, tal parece que fueron atacados por osos o lobos,- la señora Newton sonrió de manera triste- y pensar que fueron de vacaciones a Canadá y que jamás volvieron.- seguía contando la señora Newton ajena a mi terror, las características coincidían con el ataque de un vampiro neófito, si mis conclusiones eran ciertas era muy probable que nunca encontrarían a la niña.

Queriendo debatir el tema con alguno de los Cullen pague en la caja y me dirigí a casa para esperar a Edward que llegaría de un momento a otro.

Salí del vehículo y entre en la casa aun pensando en esa familia que probablemente había sido asesinada por un vampiro, tan concentrada estaba que no me percate del momento en que llego Edward.

-Te doy un millón de dólares por tus pensamientos- me dijo con esa voz tan sexi, demonios como lo odiaba cuando hacia eso.

-Me asustaste, no hagas eso o tendremos que adelantar la boda- conteste poniendo la mano en mi pecho para asegurarme de que el corazón no saldría saltando de ahí.

-Que graciosa- me contesto con esa sonrisa tan… Edward.

Me perdí por unos instantes y después recordé lo que realmente me tenía en las nubes en esos precisos momentos.

-Edward ¿conocías a la familia Bones?- le pregunte y me di cuenta que se puso tenso de alguna forma ese nombre le afectaba.

-Si- contesto ya más relajado y con la mirada de "no es nada importante". – El señor Bones trabaja con Carlisle en el hospital y Celina Bones es una vieja amiga de Esme.

Sentí que me estaba perdiendo de algo pero preferí llegar al tema que realmente me preocupaba.

-¿Sabias que hace poco la familia fue de vacaciones a Canadá y que fueron encontrados muertos apenas, con evidencia de ser atacados por un lobo o un oso y sin una gota de sangre?- Edward me miraba fijamente tal vez llegando a las mismas conclusiones que yo.

-¿Cuándo te enteraste?- me pregunto muy serio.

Yo me quede quieta un rato, la información parecía importarle, yo deduje que se trataba de prevenir otra pelea como la que hacia poco había tenido lugar en el prado.

-Hoy, al parecer solo han encontrado al matrimonio, la niña aun esta desaparecida y la verdad dudo que la encuentren- conteste sintiendo también triste.

Edward miro hacia la ventana, tal vez pensando o simplemente queriendo olvidar, de alguna forma su vida desde que estaba conmigo se había convertido en un eterno campo de batalla. Muchas cosas habían cambiado desde que me mude a Forks, la familia Cullen me aceptaba por completo, bueno había algunos miembros con los que tal vez nunca me llevaría bien.

Ese era el caso de Rosalie que al principio estaba segura de que me odiaba, bueno hasta cierto punto creo que aun me odia, pero después de que por su causa casi nos masacran en Italia se portaba mejor conmigo, con mejor me refiero a que al menos ya no tenia esa mirada homicida.

Todo lo demás podría decirse que estaba en orden, excepto por el problema con Jacob que había desaparecido después de enterarse de que me casaba con Edward, aun no había noticias a pesar de que todos los días le marcaba a Seth para que me informara, daba gracias a Dios que Leah nunca contesto el teléfono.

-¿Qué te parece si después de cenar vamos a mi casa?- me pregunto, sentía que de cierta forma algo le preocupaba pero aun así acepte. Después de eso prepare la cena mientras Edward me observaba, a los pocos minutos llego Charlie que aun no se hacia a la idea de mi casamiento, cenamos con calma, desde luego Edward no nos acompaño aunque me hubiera encantado verlo comer algo humano.

La casa Cullen se descubría ante nosotros, muchos recuerdos llegaron, desde momentos felices hasta lo más horribles, como la pelea más fuerte que había tenido con Rosalie poco después de conocer la casa.

Recordaba perfectamente que me encontraba de visita en la casa de los Cullen, Edward me daba un pequeño recorrido por las partes que no había visto en anteriores visitas, digo después de lo acontecido con James no tuve mucho tiempo para fijarme donde pisaba.

Los cuartos eran tan hermosos que si los Cullen no fueran multimillonarios juraría que se harían ricos decorando casas. Esme en verdad tenía un gusto exquisito y que decir de la pequeña duende, apostaba cualquier cosa a que ella había colaborado.

Estaba en eso cuando me percate de que había una habitación que Edward no me había enseñado, por un momento pensé que se le había olvidado, pero un sexto sentido por así nombrarlo me decía que el se lo había saltado a propósito, bien dicen, la curiosidad mato al gato y esa puerta llamaba mucho mi atención.

-Edward ¿De quien es esta habitación?- recuerdo que le pregunte, su cuerpo se tenso de inmediato, miro en dirección de la habitación de Rosalie y Emmett y suspiro.

-Rosalie guarda algo muy preciado ahí, no creo que haya inconveniente si te lo muestro.

Ni siquiera había terminado de decir la frase cuando una mano se cerró en torno a mi muñeca y me empujo para atrás, Edward estaba protegiéndome y delante de nosotros estaba una furiosa Rosalie, su mirada demostraba todo el odio que sentía hacia mí.

-Ni se te ocurra Edward- dijo Rosalie aunque realmente gruñía cada palabra.

Emmett, Esme, Jasper y Alice llegaron de pronto para ver que demonios era lo que había pasado, Alice miro de una manera dura a Edward, y yo estaba completamente pérdida por que no entendía que estaba pasando.

-¿Qué pasa Edward?- preguntaba Esme, pero en cuanto vio a Rosalie interponiéndose entre Edward y la puerta su rostro se calmo, todos ahí sabían que pasaba menos yo.

-Mantén a esa niña lejos de esta habitación- sentencio Rosalie completamente fuera de control- o te aseguro que nadie podrá detenerme esta vez.

Emmett reacciono de pronto y se acerco a Rosalie poniéndole una brazo alrededor de su cintura, ella pareció relajarse un poco, solo un poco ya que el odio en sus ojos no disminuyo ni un poco.

-Lo lamento Rosalie- contesto Edward, realmente había arrepentimiento en sus ojos, también había un poco de dolor y eso me preocupo más.

-Bella cariño que te parece si bajamos y te preparo algo de comer- me dijo Esme con una gran sonrisa, de inmediato comprendí que ellos necesitaban hablar y que ahí yo estaba de más.

-Esta bien Esme, te veo abajo Edward- le dije y el me sólo me dedico una sonrisa.

Pasaron varios minutos sin nada de ruido, después de un rato se escucho la puerta principal siendo azotada, el ruido me sobresalto y casi me caigo de la silla en la que estaba sentada. A los pocos segundos entro Edward un poco más tranquilo pero todavía alterado. Insistió en que no había pasado nada, respuesta que por cierto no me convenció, pero si algo había aprendido en mi tiempo con Edward era que un no era un "no" al menos por el momento.

Sacudí mi cabeza y me obligue a volver a la realidad, Edward estaba frente a mi ofreciéndome su mano para salir del auto con una deslumbrante sonrisa. No pude evitar respondérsela, era un tanto desconcertante la forma en que ambos nos comunicábamos, mi padre insistía en describir nuestra relación como un tanto dependiente, aunque viéndolo desde ese punto era verdad, yo dependía de Edward como el de mi.

Caminamos despacio sin decir una sola palabra, sintiendo el fresco aire nocturno golpeándonos el rostro, el olor a flores era embriagador, flores que Esme se encargaba de cuidar con cariño, todo estaba en perfecto orden, nada podía salir mal.

De pronto sentí el cuerpo de Edward tensarse y sus ojos se dirigieron al interior de la casa como si de pronto lo hubieran llamado y por la cara tan cargada de frialdad podía suponer que no era algo que le agradara.

-¿Qué pasa Edward?- le pregunte mirándolo a los ojos.

- Nada bella, las noticias vuelan- contesto mirando de nuevo al interior de la casa- tal parece que ya se enteraron del incidente a los Bones.

Me quede callada meditando sus palabras, la postura y la actitud de Edward me decía que había algo más, algo que el no quería que supiera.

De pronto pareció reaccionar y en su cara se planto una sonrisa un tanto malévola, cuando ponía esa sonrisa me recordaba a Alice cuando intentaba conseguir que me vistiera como a ella le daba la gana.

-Alice esta ansiosa porque entres- dijo apartando un mechón de cabello de mi rostro colocándolo detrás de mi oreja- dice que el vestido de novia esta listo y que necesita ver que combinación de maquillaje queda mejor.

Yo suspire frustrada porque sabía que nadie me salvaría de Alice y sus tontos ensayos, faltaban dos días para la ceremonia y ya me había hecho hacer 10 ensayos en una semana.

-¿Bella, estas ahí?- susurro una voz angelicalmente terrorífica mientras asomaba su cara de duende por una de las ventanas.

-¿Crees que si corro tenga el tiempo suficiente como para llegar al volvo?- pregunte a Edward aunque sin muchas esperanzas, pregunte por el volvo porque sabia que en mi camioneta hasta caminando me alcanzaría.

-Ni lo intentes Isabella o juro que te arrepentirás.- me amenazo Alice señalándome con su pequeño dedo antes de que Edward hubiera podido contestar.

-¿Qué te parece si la agarro para darte ventaja?- me dijo mi dulce vampiro mientras se colocaba entre Alice y yo.

-Hecho,- le dije dándole un rápido beso en los labios, el me entrego sus llaves y salí corriendo en dirección del Volvo.

-Detente Isabella Swan- escuche los gritos de Alice mezclados con carcajadas procedentes de varios lugares de la casa y me dí a la fuga.

**Dos días después.**

Como podrán imaginar mi plan de fuga no funciono en absoluto, Alice me atrapo cuando apenas iba llegando a la carretera (es decir 30 metros lejos de su casa ¬¬), Edward se justifico diciéndome que Alice lo había amenazado con revelar el lugar donde pasaríamos nuestra luna de miel, como si eso me hubiera salvado de los 1000 kilos de maquillaje que Alice me coloco.

Me encontraba dando vueltas en el cuarto donde Alice me había dejado después de arreglarme, me daba terror verme en el espejo y encontrarme con una realidad que me atormentaba desde el momento en que conocí a Edward, no ser lo suficientemente guapa para él. Me sentía en extremo nerviosa e impaciente, una parte de mí (la parte no racional) me decía que aun era muy joven para casarme, que debería salir corriendo y tal vez hacer una secuela de la película "_La novia fugitiva_" y mi parte racional me decía "_Quieres callarte, la última vez ni siquiera llegaste a la carretera"._

Quise reírme de mi misma por mis tontas peleas mentales "_Así empezó Juana la loca"_ me repetía para tratar de tranquilizarme, aunque después de unos minutos me di cuenta de que esto no estaba funcionando. Afortunadamente Alice entro en esos momentos acompañada de Esme y de Renée, ambas irradiaban felicidad.

Después de unas breves palabras de apoyo estuve lista para salir de ese cuarto del brazo de mi padre, que aunque se veía un poco deprimido también se veía orgulloso de llevar al altar a su única hija.

Al fin me encontré frente a frente con Edward que me esperaba al final del pasillo viéndose como esos actores de cine que graban la escena de una boda, pero esta escena era mil veces mejor ya que este Edward era real (aunque aun tenia mis dudas) y era solo mío. Mi padre puso mi mano en la de Edward como un símbolo de unión, como si estuviera entregándole un tesoro. En el momento en que los ojos de Edward se posaron en los míos supe que ese era mi lugar, que nada podría hacer que me fugara porque ante todo sabía que él era todo lo que necesitaba para seguir viva. Lentamente dimos la vuelta para estar de frente al padre de Ángela que oficiaría la ceremonia y así sellamos para siempre nuestro destino.

**(Futatsu**** no kodou to akai tsumi)**

**Edward POV**

No podía expresar con palabras la felicidad que en ese momento llenaba mi vida, al fin bella era mi esposa y lo seria por el resto de la eternidad, nos encontrábamos en el jardín celebrando con nuestros seres queridos nuestra unión, mi bella era la criatura más hermosa en el planeta, me recordé mentalmente agradecerle a Alice por hacer de mi bella una Reina, aunque siempre lo era.

-Al fin soy una Cullen- me dijo Bella con esa brillante sonrisa suya mientras bailábamos en el centro de la pista.

-Claro que lo eres,- le dije acariciando su cabeza con mi mejilla- desde el momento en que nos conocimos lo supe, supe que serias la persona más importante en mi vida.

-¿Sabes Edward? Aun me parece estar viviendo un sueño- respondió riéndose transmitiendo sus vibraciones a mi pecho.

Nada podía ser tan perfecto como ese momento, mi bella, mi familia, las flores, los colores, todo simplemente era perfecto.

-¿Me permites bailar con la novia?- pregunto Jasper con una sonrisa tranquila. En su mente estaba completamente seguro de que no le haría daño a Bella, simplemente quería bailar con ella como nuevo miembro de la familia.

Yo sólo sonreí y le entregue a Bella que me veía un tanto preocupada, después de ver mi rostro estuvo segura de que nada malo pasaría. Así estaban cuando de pronto caí en la cuenta de que esa escena ya la había visto y no me refería a Bella bailando con Jasper, sino a los arreglos, las luces. Sentí que mi cuerpo se tensaba y de inmediato busque con la mirada a Alice que se encontraba del otro lado de la pista con la mirada perdida en algún punto, estaba teniendo una visión. De inmediato me hundí en su mente para averiguar de que se trataba y lo que vi me dejo paralizado.

_Esta aquí Edward, no se en donde, pero esta aquí._ Me decía la mente de Alice.

No necesite más palabras para saber a quien se refería, afortunadamente para mi, Bella comenzó a bailar con su padre, le di a entender a Alice que la observara mientras yo daba una ronda, me acerque despacio al bosque y con mis sentidos intente encontrar algún rastro, pero no veía absolutamente nada, estaba muy bien escondida.

-Hola Edward- me saludo una dulce voz que aunque rara, la conocía muy bien, estaba tan impactado de escuchar su voz después de tanto que tarde un poco mas de lo normal en contestar.

-Valery- conteste al fin con una voz un tanto temblorosa- ¿Dónde estas?- pregunte debido a que no la veía, solo podía escuchar su voz.

-Eso no importa solo vine a "echar un vistazo"- dijo con un acento un tanto extraño- ver que las cosas están bien, que cumplieron su promesa.

-A tu madre le encantaría verte- le dije sabiendo que era una posibilidad vaga, ya que insistía en permanecer escondida incluso de mi. De cierta forma me dolía el hecho de que no me permitiera verla.

-¿Y arruinar la bonita fiesta?- contesto con el sarcasmo impregnado en cada letra- No gracias, así es mejor, las cosas deben seguir como hasta ahora, tengo muchas cosas aun por hacer, la vida errante es muy atractiva- afirmo con diversión.

De alguna forma supe que si no quería que nadie la viera era porque tenia miedo, algo atormentaba a Valery hasta el punto de no mostrase frente a mí.

-¿Qué ocultas? Y dime la verdad- le pregunte siendo un poco más firme, necesitaba respuestas.

-No puedo,- contesto simplemente- y en parte no quiero, hice algo malo, y no soy capaz de darle la cara a ninguno de ustedes.

-¿Qué tan malo puede ser?-pregunte, tenia curiosidad Valery siempre se mostró abierta a demostrar sus sentimientos, nunca quiso ser débil, siempre que algo la atormentaba lo hablaba para que eso no se quedara dentro.

-Bastante- dijo y un aire frío me golpeo la cara, en lo alto de un árbol pude ver un par de ojos rojos mirándome con frialdad y dolor. Entonces lo comprendí todo, había bebido sangre humana y muy probablemente había matado a ese humano, eso suponiendo que sólo había sido uno.

Escuche que empezaban a preguntar por mi y que mis hermanos iban a comenzar a buscarme, Valery pareció darse cuenta también ya que sus ojos giraron en dirección a la pista y después posaron en mi. Ahora comprendí el porque no deseaba ver a Rosalie.

-Tu madre jamás podría sentirse decepcionada de ti y lo sabes.- le dije tratando de apelar a su amor por Rosalie.

-Sea como sea, no pienso averiguarlo, al menos no aun.- dijo y sus ojos desaparecieron- es momento de irme Edward.

-No te vayas- de alguna forma quería que esperara, que no se fuera, no sabía con exactitud cuando volvería a verla.

-No tengo tiempo Edward, solo vine un momento para ver como iban las cosas, veo que todo esta en orden así que ya puedo irme tranquila- su voz sonaba un poco lejana, eso me decía que se estaba yendo.- No le digas a nadie que estuve aquí, excepto a Alice que de seguro lo vio, a ella es muy difícil engañarla ¿no?

Había cierta burla en su voz que no pude evitar molestarme, ella se dirigía a nosotros como si ya no fuéramos nada suyo.

-Quieres dejar ese tono,- me estaba exaltando lo sabia, era la primera vez que le gritaba-acaso ya no te importamos, Alice ya no es más la "tía Alice", entonces ¿Qué soy yo?- pregunte con la ira invadiéndome.

-No aspiro a que me entiendas Edward- contesto tranquilamente y más lejos aún.- todo a su tiempo, lo que yo piense o sienta ya no importa y tu eres un recuerdo borroso, ya no eres el mismo Edward que conocí, por lo que a "ti" no te debo nada.

En cuanto termino de hablar sentí que algo se rompía, había reproche y dolor en cada una de sus palabras, como si me odiara profundamente, como si nos odiara. No supe exactamente como reaccionar, no esperaba que mi encuentro con ella fuera así, que ella hubiera cambiado tanto.

Estaba a punto de contestarle cuando sentí el viento volver a rozar mi cara y un extraño perfume me inundo, en ese momento supe que se había marchado. Dejándome muy confundido, es como si quisiera decirme algo desesperadamente pero a la vez no podía.

Escuche a Emmett llamándome y supe que era momento de volver a la fiesta. Lance una ultima mirada al lugar donde había visto los ojos de Valery y me dirigí a mi amada bella que me esperaba con una sonrisa recordándome que por el momento solo importaba ella.

**Valery POV**

Observe el auto de Edward salir de la casa rumbo a su luna de miel y sentí un infinito dolor solo de imaginar lo que vendría pronto, nada bueno saldría si los Volturi se veían involucrados. Me dio mucho gusto ver a Edward tan feliz y dichoso, realmente todos se veían muy bien, tal vez el haberme ido no había sido tan mala idea después de todo.

-Es hora de irnos Valery- me dijo una voz detrás de mi- ya es tarde y siento la presencia de seres extraños.

-Ya voy,- respondí poniéndome de pie en la rama donde me encontraba sentada, mire a esa persona y le sonreí dulcemente- recuerda que ese ya no es mi nombre.

-Es verdad, perdona.- contesto esa linda voz con un sonrisa en el rostro.-Es hora de irnos, aun queda mucho camino por recorrer.

Muchas cosas habían cambiado desde que me había fugado de casa de los Cullen, como había dicho no podía arrepentirme de las decisiones que había tomado. Estando tan cerca de ellos pero a la vez tan lejos. Pero siempre apoyándolos y ayudándolos, porque eso me habían enseñado los Cullen, la familia siempre es primero.

Dándole la señal ambas desaparecimos en la oscuridad del bosque para volver al anonimato y a la vida errante.

Estábamos unos metros lejos cuando escuchamos el aullido de un lobo, pero no era un aullido común, era un lamento. Me quede quieta y extendí mi escudo alrededor de nosotras, ambas permanecimos inmóviles, solo tuvimos que esperar unos minutos ya que una manada de lobos de tamaño descomunal apareció, uno llamo mi atención fue era un poco más pequeño su pelaje era de color arena y se veía un tanto ansioso.

Pasaron cerca de nosotros sin notar nuestra presencia y se alejaron rumbo a la reserva, eso realmente me sorprendió ya que cuando vivía en Forks jamás vi a un animal semejante, tenía que investigar. Mi acompañante dándose cuenta de mis intenciones me tomo del hombro antes de siquiera mover un pie.

-Hoy no,- dijo moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro- hay cosas más importantes por investigar y "ellos" nos esperan.

Sabía que tenía razón, ya habíamos perdido mucho tiempo en esta visita que por cierto no había sido planeada.

-Gracias por haberme acompañado- le dije dándole una gran sonrisa y un fuerte abrazo, ella se quedo quieta un rato al parecer, sorprendida de mi repentina efusividad, al final me respondió y me dio palmaditas amistosas en la espalda.

-Yo prometí ayudarte y cuidarte siempre.- me dijo y nos separamos.

- Lo se, de cualquier manera, muchas gracias Mónica- conteste con una sonrisa y corrimos esta vez a cumplir una misión muy importante, después de todo "mi amiga" mi única "amiga" corría a mi lado demostrándome que nuestro lazo era más fuerte que nunca.

* * *

**Como verán las cosas han empezado a definirse, realmente me tarde horrores con este capitulo, la razón principal causante del retraso es que este capitulo es decisivo, aquí marque las directrices de la historia, les aviso que a esta historia ya le restan pocos capítulos.**

**Sin más me despido, nos leemos después.**

**Besos Bye,**

**xoxo**

**Att: Toxic Girl.**


	14. La pequeña dama

**Esta vez no tarde tanto en actualizar, planeo terminar esta historia antes de continuar con el resto.**

**Muchas gracias a todas por sus comentarios, es por ustedes que continuo a pesar de la escuela y del poco tiempo que tengo para escribir.**

**Sin más las dejo con este nuevo capitulo.**

* * *

**La pequeña dama.**

**Bella POV**

Escuche un bufido procedente de la puerta de la casa y no pude evitar mirar con un poco de pena a Jacob que estaba más huraño de lo normal.

-Tranquilo Jacob- le dije acercándome a donde se encontraba con Reneesme.

-Si claro como a ti no te afecta ese espantoso olor- dije frunciendo un poco su nariz- ya quiero ver que cara pondrían si trajera a la manda completa y tuvieran que soportar nuestro olor.

No pude evitar sonreír, de verdad Jacob podía llegar a ser un burro, a el le preocupaba tener que soportar el olor y no que alguno de los invitados fuera a morderlo, vaya que mi hija había podido domar al lobo. Se escucho el sonido de alguien acercarse y me tense de inmediato, de hecho todos los que se encontraban en la casa parecieron percatarse ya que Edward y Eleazar se pusieron al frente.

-Es Carlisle- contesto Edward dejándome más tranquila- viene acompañado, ¿Bella?

De inmediato entendí que tenía que esconder a la niña hasta que pusieran al tanto al recién llegado. Reneesme corrió a mis brazos y me dirigí a la cocina seguida desde luego por Jacob que no se separaba por nada de mi hija.

Por lo que pude escuchar de la platica con el vampiro que respondía al nombre de Alistair el no estaba muy a gusto con estar en la casa, el insistía en que los Volturi le perseguirían eternamente.

-Bella, ¿Podrías traer a Reneesme?- Escuche la voz de Edward desde el comedor y supe que era hora de mostrarle a nuestra hija.

El vampiro se quedo muy quieto en su lugar como analizando la situación, me observo a mí, después a Reneesme y por último a Edward que de pronto miro fijamente a Alistair.

-No pareces muy sorprendido- dijo Edward con la duda implícita en la oración.

Alistair seguía sin decir una sola palabra, es como si en realidad no le sorprendiera encontrarse con alguien como Reneesme pero a la vez tratara de memorizar sus facciones.

-Puedo ver que no es una niña inmortal, pero preferiría no experimentar su don, si no les molesta- había cierto temblor en la voz del vampiro que no supe identificar.

-¿Quién es la pequeña dama?- pregunto Edward sin apartar sus ojos del vampiro, al parecer Alistair estaba pensando en eso cuando miro a Reneesme, todos los que estábamos reunidos nos quedamos sorprendidos por la pregunta, incluida mi hija que presto un poco más de atención.

Alistair se puso de pie y comenzó a dar vueltas por la sala posando su mirada en cada uno de los que estaban ahí.

Realmente no éramos muchos, al menos por el momento, solo se encontraba el clan Denali, Peter, Charlotte, el clan Irlandés y Garret el nómada, algunos se sentaron en los sillones y otros permanecieron de pie, al parecer todos se encontraban interesados en la pequeña dama.

- La conocí hace aproximadamente unos tres meses- comenzó a contar con su mirada perdida- "La pequeña dama" así la llaman los Volturi, Aro la desea con todas sus fuerzas, más incluso de lo que desea a tus hijos - dijo señalando con la cabeza a Carlisle.

"Es muy lista, los ha burlado muchas veces, a pesar de que no es rastreadora tiene una gran habilidad para escabullirse, su nombre es Katrina, pero le dicen "la pequeña dama" por su corta edad, físicamente tendrá unos 15 años no se cuando fue convertida ni quien lo hizo, y lo de dama es por su forma tan grácil y elegante de ser. La acompañan alrededor de siete vampiros, parece tener una habilidad innata de liderazgo como si fuera imposible decirle que no, entre otros talentos".

-¿Por qué no puedo ver la imagen en tus recuerdos?- pregunto Edward con cierta sospecha en la voz- es raro, cada que quiero ver su rostro todo se vuelve negro.

-Ella lo hizo,- contesto Alistair encogiéndose de hombros- por si alguna vez era capturado por los Volturi.

-Yo nunca escuche hablar de ella- respondió Tanya uniéndose a la conversación el resto de su clan estuvo de acuerdo con esa declaración.

-Yo si- respondió Garret sorprendiendo a todos- hace una semana aproximadamente, me encontraba en Alemania buscando a una vieja amiga Angelique.

Garret que había permanecido sentado, se puso de pie y se unió a Alistair.

-Cuando la encontré estaba a punto de abandonar el país para unirse a una joven vampira que según ella tenía muchas posibilidades de convertirse en la nueva líder de nuestra raza- se veía claramente que Garret estaba comenzando a ver esa posibilidad.- Realmente me extraño que Angelique aceptara ya que ella había jurado que jamás volvería a estar bajo el mando de alguien después de servir a la corona francesa hace tanto tiempo ya.

-Es parecido a lo que hace su hija- dijo Eleazar mirándonos a Edward y a mi- Reneesme tiene un don que atrae a las personas a ella.

-¿Intentas decir que esa chica trata de recolectar vampiros para derrocar a los Volturi?- pregunte sintiendo un poco de esperanza, tal vez si esa joven tenia posibilidades de derrotarlos no tendríamos que morir.

-No lo se- contesto Garret mirándome a los ojos- pero si me invito a unirme, no ahora por supuesto pero si que lo pensara, que la pequeña dama era nuestra salvación.

-Esto es un tanto extraño- comento Carlisle poniéndose de pie- Jamás había escuchado de ella.

-Si pudiéramos encontrarla…- Edward dejo la frase a medias era más que obvio que seria una misión muy complicada, si ni lo Vulturi habían logrado encontrarla nosotros no teníamos ninguna posibilidad, pero de pronto parecía que Edward ya no estaba hablando de Katrina.

Su rostro se encontró con el de Carlisle que negó con su cabeza, era obvio que me había perdido de algo, sacaría el tema después ya que esos precisos momentos llegaba un nuevo clan.

* * *

Estábamos a solo un día de que se cumpliera el plazo que Alice nos había dado para la llegada de lo Vulturi, solo un día de vida con mi hija y mi esposo, que verdad había dicho la ocasión que hable con Edward por primera vez "La vida no es justa" dije y probablemente de estar con mejor humor me habría reído.

Habíamos acampado cerca del prado por cualquier cosa y ya estaba amaneciendo, por fin el momento había llegado, me sorprendió el hecho de no estar temblando de miedo, al contrario me encontraba decidida cumpliría con mi misión aunque con eso se me fuera la vida.

Al salir de la casa de campaña con Reneesme en mis brazos note el ambiente tenso, todos se encontraban intranquilos y otros preocupados, Alistair había sido el más listo de todos, se había ido para evitar unirse a los Vulturi en caso de que la pelea se diera, a estas alturas yo era la más consciente acerca de esa posibilidad.

Ya no podíamos esperar más ayuda, habíamos ocupado todas nuestras cartas lo único que podía pedir en estos momentos era una distracción para que Jacob y Reneesme pudieran huir.

Mientras ocupábamos nuestros puestos mire fijamente al cielo pidiendo por primera vez un milagro, algo que impidiera la masacre que se iba a llevar a cabo.

* * *

Estábamos a salvo, en el momento en que Nahuel termino su explicación supe que viviríamos y que mi hija tendría una larga vida igual que el joven que en estos momentos nos observaba con la curiosidad impregnada en cada una de sus facciones.

Los Vulturi ya no podían alegar que mi hija era un peligro debido a lo poco que se sabia de su especie porque ahora había un prueba viviente de que los semihumanos pueden vivir mucho tiempo y ser tan civilizados como un vampiro. Estaba a punto de sonreír cuando me percate de la cara de Edward, el no se veía feliz, su rostro mostraba resignación y desesperanza, el rostro de Alice no era mejor, en el se veía la decepción, tal parecía que su esfuerzo había sido en vano.

-Prepárense- susurro Edward a nuestro bando.

-Lamento decirles que a pesar de estas pruebas- comenzó Aro con una tristeza fingida inundando su voz- veo un inminente peligro hacia nuestra raza por parte de estos seres semihumanos, es más que obvio que al conocer esta nueva forma de crear vampiros otros sigan el ejemplo del tal Joham o el tuyo joven Edward, tu hija es un peligro al igual que el otro- culmino mirando fijamente a Nahuel.

Todos nos tensamos ante su voto, la pelea ahora que Aro había decidido que éramos culpables ya no se podía evitar, mire con terror a mi familia sabiendo que probablemente eran nuestros últimos momentos juntos, los licantropos se miraron entre si tal vez pensando lo mismo.

Rosalie me sonrío y después le mando un beso a Reneesme diciéndole lo mucho que la quería, pude ver en sus ojos algo más que amor hacia mi hija, al momento en que sus ojos se conectaron con los míos pude ver que ella compartía mi sufrimiento, como si ella hubiera experimentado antes el mismo dolor. Sus ojos entonces se dirigieron al cielo y sus labios se movieron, su imagen me recordó a alguien que ora a su dios dándole gracias.

Eso me hizo preguntarme que era lo que Rosalie podía agradecer, tal vez el haber tenido la oportunidad de experimentar la maternidad a través de mí antes de morir.

Yo también mire al cielo y le pedí a Dios, si es que existía para un ser como yo, que permitiera a mi hija escapar y la dejara tener una vida como se la merecía.

Me acerque un poco a Edward y lo tome de la mano, diciéndole en ese gesto todo lo que no podía decir con palabras, sabia que si Edward moría yo le seguiría casi al instante, yo no podía vivir en un mundo donde Edward no existiera.

No sabia cuantos de nosotros sobreviviríamos o si de pronto ninguno lo hacia, realmente si mi hija se salvaba todo lo demás no importaba, mire a Esme que observaba a cada miembro de su familia con la tristeza marcada en su rostro, Carlisle solo se veía tranquilo esperando el momento en que el caos se desatara, Jasper estaba junto a Alice teniendo un momento para ellos antes de que la pelea comenzara.

-No mires atrás Jacob- le dije en un susurro a mi amigo que aun no se recuperaba de la impresión- en cuanto te de la señal corre lo más rápido que puedas.

Mire a mi hija y sentí la inminente necesidad de llorar, no podría estar con ella en los momentos más importantes de su vida, no la vería crecer, no compartiría sus secretos. Sentí tanto odio hacia los Vulturi por arrebatarme algo tan preciado.

-No sientan piedad por ellos- dijo Edward con el odio acompañando su aterciopelada voz- ellos no planean tenerla con nosotros.

Sabia que al menos por un momento estaría tranquila, Emmett se encargaría de Felix y Edward de Demetri, que son los que en determinado momento podrían seguir a Jacob, procure concentrarme para proteger a todos del ataque de Alec y de Jane, las armas más peligrosas con las que contaban los Vulturi.

-Es el momento de que se haga cumplir la ley- comenzó Aro con la lectura de la sentencia- no importando las relaciones afectivas- dijo señalando a Carlisle con la mirada – ni el tipo de don que tengan- eso era claramente dirigido a Edward, Alice y a mí.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio en los que la guardia se quito sus capas preparándose para el combate, solté un suspiro y cerré los ojos esperando el momento en que todo empezara.

Alguien trono los dedos, no supe quien fue pero en ese preciso instante todos saltaron fijos en sus presas, pero el contacto nunca se dio.

De algún modo fue como si la guardia hubiese rebotado en una pelota gigante, todos se vieron impulsados hacia atrás perdiendo el equilibrio unos segundos, algunos se veían desconcertados, pero Jane, Alec, Demetri, Felix y los ancianos giraron sus rostros hacia el bosque como si ya supieran que había pasado y por sus rostros hostiles era evidente que lo que se acercaba era de su desagrado.

Yo estaba sorprendida ya que sabia que mi don no tenía la capacidad de rechazar un ataque físico. Mi mirada se poso en Edward para que me explicara que pasaba pero el miraba también en esa dirección y se veía claramente alterado, al mirar con atención me di cuenta que toda mi familia se encontraba en estado de shock incluyendo a los del clan Denali.

-No es posible- escuche a Rosalie susurrar llevándose las manos a la boca.

-Edward, ese ataque es de…- Tanya no se atrevió a formular su pregunta.

De la nada pude escuchar a alguien acercarse, aunque al poner un poco de atención me percate de que no solo era una persona, eran más tal vez 15 o 20, no sabía con exactitud, pero se acercaban a gran velocidad.

-¿Los Vulturi pidieron ayuda?- pregunte a Edward con el terror inundando mi cuerpo.

-No- contesto con la mirada aun fija en el bosque- creo que podría considerarse como ayuda para nosotros.- dijo con una sonrisa brillando en su cara.

¿Ayuda para nosotros? Jacob soltó un gruñido ya que al igual que yo no parecía entender nada y no éramos los únicos, la mayoría de los vampiros reunido en el prado estaban confundidos.

Las pisadas se escuchaban cada vez más cerca y sentí una gran curiosidad por ver esa ayuda de la que Edward hablaba.

En cuanto la primera persona piso el prado no pude evitar sorprenderme ya que no esperaba verlo tan pronto.

Alistair.

Ya no se veía asustado, si no que miraba con desafío y burla a los Vulturi. Detrás de el venían más personas pero hubo una en lo personal que llamo mi atención, parecía ser la líder, su belleza era impactante, casi tanto como la de Rosalie, de hecho se parecían.

Sus ojos eran de un rojo brillante, era muy joven tal vez tendría unos 15 o 16 años y de pronto supe quien era.

La pequeña dama de la que nos había hablado Alistair, aquella que tenía tantas ganas de derrotar a los Vulturi. Estaba viendo las posibilidades cuando escuche un sollozo, gire mi rostro y me sorprendí por lo que vi, Rosalie se encontraba totalmente descompuesta al igual que Esme y Alice. No estaba entendiendo nada.

-¿Qué sucede Edward?- le pregunte sintiéndome muy confundida, en cuanto termine mi pregunta, Katrina giro su rostro y poso su mirada en mí, sentí un escalofrío recorrerme, era como si tratara de leer mi alma.

-Es imposible que sea ella, no pudo haber crecido- comentaba Kate mirando con atención a Katrina.

-Se parece muchísimo a…- dijo Carlisle dejando la frase a medias.

-Edward, ¿Es ella?- pregunto Alice mirando a la joven con mucha ansiedad. Esta al percatarse de las preguntas miro a Edward y el solo asintió.

-No se como, pero creció, es ella.- contesto Edward con emoción.

Podía ver la sorpresa y la alegría plasmadas en el rostro de los Cullen, admirando a la joven casi con devoción, casi de la misma forma en que veían a Reneesme.

-¿Qué haces aquí mi dulce Katrina?- pregunto Aro con es voz tan falsamente gentil.

Ella solo entorno los ojos y camino en dirección a nosotros, ella estaba acercándose, me tense al momento no sabia con que intención lo hacía.

-No los ataquen- dijo Edward para que todos escucháramos- ellos están de nuestro lado.

Los recién llegados que en total eran 17 se pusieron delante de nosotros enfrentándose a los Vulturi que no se veían felices ante semejante desventaja.

Hubo otra persona que llamo mi atención, había una vampira casi de la misma edad que Katrina que la seguía casi sin despegarse, de alguna forma su rostro me sonaba de algo pero no lograba recordar.

-Es Mónica Bones- susurro Esme llevándose las manos a la boca. Ahora sabia porque me parecía familiar.

-Hace algún tiempo- comenzó Katrina con una voz preciosa y un acento perfecto- me preguntaste quien había sido mi creador, pues bien ahora es el momento exacto para revelarte mi origen.

Katrina le dio la espalda y se acerco decidida a donde estaba Rosalie que la miraba como si fuera un espejismo. Cuando llego acerco sus manos al rostro de Rosalie que aun parecía muy impresionada.

-Estoy en casa mama- susurro y le dio un dulce beso en la mejilla.

Me encontraba realmente impresionada, no podía articular ninguna palabra, mire el rostro de Edward pensando que tal vez se trataba de una broma, pero su rostro estaba inexpresivo, como si no creyera lo que estaba pasando.

Rosalie se compuso y abrazo fuertemente a la joven como si no quisiera dejarla ir nunca, Emmett se acerco y abrazo a las dos después miro con desafío a donde se encontraban unos muy sorprendidos Vulturi.

-Mi nombre real es- contesto Katrina girando sobre ella para poder mirar a Aro pero sin despegarse de Emmett ni Rosalie- Valery Cullen, hija adoptiva de Rosalie Hale y de Emmett Cullen.

La cara de Aro se transformo en una de profundo odio, jamás había visto esa mirada en el anciano líder de los Vulturi, sus ojos jamás se apartaron de Katrina.

-Mientes- grito Aro perdiendo por completo la compostura- yo leí la mente de Edward y Alice cuando fueron a Volterra, te hubiera visto.- término mientras señalaba con su dedo a la joven vampira que no parecía impresionada con la furia de Aro.

-¿Recuerdas quien estaba de visita en tu castillo esa vez?- pregunto Ka… Valery con una sonrisa un tanto malévola bailando en su rostro.

Aro no contesto solo se quedo callado y más tranquilo que antes como si ya hubiera entendido todo. Y de pronto yo también lo entendí, lo que Valery quería decir era que ella se encontraba en el castillo el día en que casi fuimos masacrados por ellos, ella se había encargado de que Aro no la encontrara en los recuerdos de Edward ni en los de Alice, era eso lo que había hecho con Alistair para que Edward no pudiera verla.

-Te advertí que dejaras en paz a los Cullen, que si lo hacías tú y yo no tendríamos problemas, pero aun así ignoraste mi petición- siguió Valery separándose un poco de Rosalie para enfrentarse al viejo vampiro.

-Ya basta de pláticas es momento de llevar a cabo la sentencia- salto Cayo que parecía ansioso por destruir a los vampiros reunidos en el prado.

-Edward- dijo Valery con su hermosa voz mirándolo fijamente, era obvio que estaba dándole información ya que Edward asintió con la cabeza y giro a mi dirección.

-Bella- dijo con una voz seria y a la vez emocionada, como si de pronto le hubieran dado una buena noticia- carga a Reneesme y aléjate un poco de Jacob.

Aun aturdida hice lo que me pidió, tome a mi hija entre mis brazos y me aleje unos pasos de Jacob quien miraba con dolor como separaban a Reneesme de el.

Una vampira rubia se acerco a mí con una sonrisa.

-Hola mucho gusto, soy Angelique- se presento con un evidente acento francés, era la amiga de Garret de la que nos había hablado.- No te preocupes, yo me encaggare de protegegte a ti y a tu hija, soy capaz de creag un escudo físico pego no uno que me proteja de la pequeña bruja,- dijo señalando con la mirada a Jane- solo cuídame de ella y yo puedo cuidaglas a las dos.

-Tío Jazz, ¿Me harías un favor?- dijo Valery acercándose a Jasper que estaba como hipnotizado viéndola.

-Por supuesto Valery- Jasper estaba feliz, cualquiera podía sentir sus emociones.

-No es necesario que lo vea todo, hay que ahorrarle la peor parte, ¿Por favor?- Valery señalaba a mi hija con la mirada.

De la nada vi como Reneesme comenzó a cerrar sus ojitos hasta que ya no se movio, Jasper estaba durmiéndola, de esa manera ella no vería como destrozarían vampiros, estaba realmente agradecida con Valery, tenia una clara idea de porque ella había intentado derrotar a los Vulturi, no para asumir el poder como muchos pensaban, lo hacia para proteger a su familia.

Angelique pinto con su dedo un circulo alrededor de nosotras tres y se sentó en posición de Loto, me pidió que le entregara a Reneesme para que tuviera un mejor manejo del escudo, mientras hacíamos esto los Vulturi esperaban impacientes la orden de Aro.

Valery tomó posición en la línea principal entre Emmett y Rosalie, Alistair y Mónica estaban detrás de ella al igual que todos los vampiros con los que había llegado, tal parecía que la veían como una princesa y no podían permitir que nada le pasara.

-¿Te parece un cambio Vladimir?- dijo Valery mirando al vampiro rumano.

-¿Qué ofreces?- pregunto el con un toque de diversión en la voz.

-Aro- dijo Valery con la mirada fija en los Vulturi- es tuyo, pero yo tengo cuentas pendientes con Alec, el es mío.

Era obvio que Valery tenia mucho rencor en contra del hermano de Jane, me preguntaba que le habría hecho para que ella quisiera matarlo con sus propias manos, Alec no tenía ojos para nadie más que para Valery desde que había aparecido en el prado.

Jacob giro la cabeza de una forma muy rápida hacia atrás, pensé que tal vez nos estaban atacando por la espalda pero lo único que vi fue a un lobo color arena acercarse a donde se encontraba Rosalie, Emmett y Valery.

Aro solo observo con atención como ya todos estaban preparados para el combate, en sus ojos había resignación y cansancio de alguna forma el también quería que esto terminara.

Y así transcurrieron los últimos segundos de la que seria la batalla más importante en la historia de los vampiros.

* * *

**Pues creo que me tardare mucho con el capitulo siguiente porque es el de la batalla y nunca he escrito batallas así que ténganme paciencia por favor u.u**

**Sin nada más que agregar nos leemos después.**

**Besos Bye.**

**xoxo**

**Att: Toxic_Girl**


	15. Asesino por naturaleza Parte I

**Si lo sé, soy una pésima user, tarde casi dos años en volver a actualizar y la verdad no hay excusas suficientes para disculparme. La Universidad me ha comido prácticamente y aunque suene feo había cosas más importantes que hacer que me dificultaba regresar.**

**Ahora regreso con la intención de terminar esta historia que fue de las primeras que comencé así que espero les guste y prometo subir la segunda parte de esta lucha en estos días. Sé que no será lo mismo ya que la película salió y pudimos ver la batalla que no se vio en el libro pero yo me lo imagine un poco distinto así que espero lo disfruten.**

**Gracias a todas las chicas que continuaron la historia, gracias por su paciencia, espero también poder editarla y arreglar algunos errores terribles que observé cuando volví a leer la historia.**

* * *

**ASESINO POR NATURALEZA PARTE I**

**BELLA POV**

Todos se miraban unos a otros con desprecio mutuo, pero se podía asegurar que no había en nadie el mismo odio que en los ojos rojos de Valery que no despegaba su mirada de Alec que por su parte parecía haber perdido el interés en cualquier persona en el claro. Los ancianos también se percataron de este detalle ya que Aro apretaba fuertemente los dientes mientras nos miraba con odio.

No tenía ni idea de cómo terminaría la batalla pero me sentía con más esperanzas al ver a Alice y Jasper con nosotros, podía intuir quien defendería a quien pero aún tenía dudas sobre Valery y los dos vampiros que estaban detrás de ella. Sin contar que Seth estaba muy cerca de ellos como queriendo matar a cualquiera que se atreviera a hacerle frente a la joven vampira. Aro movió los labios a una velocidad sorprendente dirigiéndose a Felix y Demetri, estaba dándoles ordenes específicas y realmente sentí miedo de cuáles podrían ser.

Edward cerró los dientes con fuerza probablemente leyendo los pensamientos de Aro que al parecer por la furia y el momento no recordó que él podía leer su mente.

-El primer objetivo a destrozar es Valery- dijo y aquellas palabras provocaron una serie de gruñidos de parte de nuestras filas, pero ninguno tan aterrador como el de Rosalie, ahora entendía algunas cosas de la personalidad de la rubia que antes no- y después serán Bella y Angelique que son las que en determinado momento podrían provocarles problemas con los dones de sus hermanos gemelos.

Valery comenzó a reír como si eso fuera sumamente gracioso, pero no fue la única, Mónica y Alistair corearon sus risas mirando fijamente a la guardia que de pronto parecía demasiado asustada y pequeña. Un incómodo silencio se extendió por el claro, como si nadie quisiera atacar porque sabían que ahora había muchas probabilidades de que fuera una batalla justa y no una simple ejecución como habían pensado al principio, yo ya quería que todo comenzará aunque fuera a quedarme en la línea defensiva deseaba ver sus cuerpos desmembrados ardiendo en el fuego.

Al parecer Valery pensaba lo mismo ya que con un bufido se acercó a Mónica y le susurro algo al oído que ni yo pude escuchar, Edward por su parte se veía confundido como si no entendiera que era lo que iba a pasar. Yo observé con atención a Mónica que avanzó unos pasos y sonrió de manera aterradora en dirección a uno de los fuertes miembros de la guardia. Felix quedó atrapado por la mirada de Mónica y entonces vimos algo sorprendente.

Un grito ensordecedor lleno el claro cuando Felix le arrancó la cabeza a Renata de un solo golpe, la chica no había podido hacer nada ya que el ataque había sido demasiado rápido sin contar que nunca se esperó un ataque por parte de alguien de su mismo equipo. Aro no cabía de la impresión, retrocedió aterrado mirando a su escudo siendo descuartizado por uno de sus mejores hombres.

**EDWARD POV**

"Quita el escudo" Habían sido las palabras de Valery hacía Mónica pero ciertamente no entendí a qué se refería. Después pude ver la visión en la mente de Alice y comprendí segundos antes de que todo sucediera. Mónica había manipulado la mente del guerrero confundiéndolo al grado de mostrarle una imagen de mí detrás de Aro, él no lo había pensado antes de arrancarle la cabeza y eliminar la amenaza hacia su señor.

Mire sorprendido a la compañera de Valery que parecía muy orgullosa, mi mente comenzó a recordar el único día que en verdad tuve contacto con Mónica Bones. Era una niña de pensamientos tranquilos y amables que amaba a sus padres por sobre todas las cosas pero ahora no había ni rastro de esa bondad ahora también podía ver un desprecio profundo a los Vulturi como si los culpara de algo.

Desde que ellos habían pisado el claro no me había puesto a pensar en cómo Mónica se había transformado en vampiro y cómo es que Valery la había encontrado, pero debido al escudo no podía leer sus pensamientos por lo que tendría que esperar para saber cuál era el misterio.

Una vez que Felix fue liberado del control de Mónico miró confundido el cuerpo de Renata en sus brazos sin lograr comprender que había pasado pero después su mirada fue directo a Mónico soltando un gruñido, entonces si se desato el infierno. La batalla había comenzado y esta vez nadie podría detenerla. Mire a Bella por última vez y entonces salté con la mirada fija en Demetri que al parecer no me veía a mi sino a Valery para atacarla por lo que lo tome por sorpresa.

Logré tirarlo al suelo de un solo golpe, escuchaba los pensamientos de todos en mi cabeza enfrentando sus propias batallas, tal y como había pensado la mayoría de los guerreros se habían ido sobre Valery y Bella pero ambas estaban bien y fuertemente protegidas.

Un tirón en mi brazo me hizo reaccionar al ver que Demetri me sostenía con fuerza con toda la intención de arrancármelo, gire sobre mí y quede a su espalda y con una fuerte patada lo lancé lejos. Aún no había ninguna baja pero no sabía hasta qué punto podríamos resistir sin que alguien muriera. Demetri se incorporó de inmediato y se lanzó en un ataque que gracias a mis habilidades pude esquivar sin ninguna complicación, podía escuchar la frustración en su mente al ser incapaz de atraparme pero sabía que si lograba atraparme en sus brazos difícilmente saldría con vida.

Un grito en la parte contraria del claro me hizo estremecer, nuestra primera baja se había dado y con una mueca de dolor escuche los últimos pensamientos de esa persona.

**ROSALIE POV**

Ahora que mi hija había vuelto no iba a permitir que los Vulturi me la arrebataran, íbamos a salir con vida de ahí y nuestra familia estaría completa otra vez, cuando la batalla comenzó me sentí más fuerte que nunca al tener la certeza de que Valery estaba bien, aunque una parte de mi hubiese querido que se alejara de ahí para que no corriera peligro la otra decía que estando ella teníamos más posibilidades de sobrevivir.

Dos vampiros de la guardia se me fueron encima pero termine con ellos con facilidad, Jasper era un experto y él nos había entrenado bien por lo que necesitaban un poco más que eso para terminar con un Cullen. Valery seguía en su posición sin moverse y eso me preocupo, nunca había visto esa mirada de odio en el rostro de mi hija. Sin duda Alec tuvo que haberle hecho algo terriblemente malo a mi niña para que ella deseara matarlo con todas sus fuerzas, pero parecía que Valery esperaba algo, al igual que el gemelo de Jane que no había hecho el intento de moverse ni de usar su don contra nosotros como pasaba con su hermana que se encontraba en una lucha a muerte contra Kate, que gracias a Bella podía luchar con ventaja ya que su don no estaba siendo bloqueado.

Emmett luchaba con Felix pero incluso aunque no fuera mi esposo podría asegurar quien sería el vencedor, había visto muchas veces esa expresión en el rostro de Emmett, el ceño ligeramente fruncido como si de verdad estuviera haciendo un esfuerzo pero con una mueca sonriente d quien juega con su presa antes de matarlo.

Esme y Carlisle eran un gran equipo, pesé a que nuestra madre podía ser una de las mujeres más dulces del planeta cuando se trataba de proteger a su familia podía convertirse en una experta en el arte de matar, ellos dos habían terminado con al menos cinco vampiros. Un trueno cayó justo en el centro del claro, una pequeña flama apareció, Benjamín se encargó de hacerla más grande y junto con Tia arrojo un cuerpo destrozado a la fogata.

El grito de Kate me hizo girar de manera inconsciente en dirección al lado derecho del claro donde uno de nuestros aliados estaba siendo destrozado por dos miembros de la guardia. Me llevé las manos a la boca al ver como arrojaban los restos a la fogata.

-¡NO!- gritaba Kate olvidándose momentáneamente de Jane al ver como los restos de su hermana se consumían en el fuego- ¡TANYA, NO!

Algo dentro de mí se contrajo, nunca había odiado a Tanya y saber que había muerto por proteger a Reneesme y por vengar a su hermana me hizo sentir un escalofrío terrible, podía ver el dolor en Kate que había perdido a sus dos hermanas el mismo día, su cuerpo temblaba de las lágrimas que no podía derramar y también podía ver el odio y rencor hacía cualquier persona que estuviera protegiendo a los Vulturi. Jane aprovechando que Kate estaba aún en shock por la muerte de Tanya intento escapar pero eso no lo iba a permitir.

-¿A dónde crees que vas pequeña bruja?- le dije con voz dulce poniéndome enfrente de ella impidiéndole avanzar, yo no iba a matarla porque ese era un trabajo que le tocaba a Kate.- No sé si has entendido aún que ninguno de ustedes saldrá con vida de aquí.

Kate regreso de inmediato y se colocó detrás de Jane tomándola del cuello, su don hizo gritar a Jane como muchos otros habían gritado experimentando el dolor que producía su aterrador don. Después con un movimiento brusco arrancó la cabeza de la bruja que salió rodando por el claro pero Kate no se conformó con eso, destazó el cuerpo hasta que sólo quedaron pedazos de lo que fue una de las mejores armas ofensivas de los Vulturi.

**VALERY POV**

Mi cuerpo temblaba de anticipación al saber que por fin podría vengarme de Alec, por fin podría sentir su piel cediendo ante mi fuerza. Me encargaría de hacerle pagar muy caro todo lo que había provocado. Por la mirada de Mónica ella también deseaba pelear con el hermano de Jane pero desafortunadamente estaba en la misma posición que Bella, era una neófita y como tal aún era vulnerable al ataque de algunos de los guerreros de los Vulturi.

Me intrigaba el hecho de los lobos que luchaban con vampiros en contra de otros vampiros, durante mi estancia con los Cullen jamás había visto a seres semejantes por lo que me había desconcertado verlos el día de la boda. La mitad de la guardia de los Vulturi había desaparecido y no habían conseguido acercarse ni a Bella ni a mí. Pero yo esperaba que Alec se moviera para terminar con todo de una vez. El grito de Kate me hizo voltear para ver como Tanya era desmembrada y arrojada al fuego.

Cerré mis puños con fuerza, y miré con renovado odio a Alec, entonces ya no pude contenerme más. Corrí a través del claro con una rapidez sorprendente con la mirada fija en él. Realmente no me extraño cuando corrió al mismo tiempo que yo, el sonido que provoco el choque entre nuestros cuerpos de mármol fue tan fuerte que todos giraron a vernos. Asesté un golpe con una fuerza desmedida que dio justo en el pecho del chico lanzándolo muchos metros lejos derrumbando algunos árboles en el trayecto, Alec se puso de pie con rapidez y me miró soltando un gruñido.

Recordé como lo había conocido.

_FLASH BACK_

_"Habían pasado sólo unos meses desde que había abandonado a los Cullen y la depresión había hecho estragos con ella, pasaba gran parte del tiempo en el bosque alimentándome de animales y evitaba cualquier contacto humano. Pero después pensó que tenía que hacer algo con su vida ya que no podía seguir vagando por el mundo sin una misión que cumplir._

_Con ese pensamiento viajo a Europa conociendo las grandes ciudades maravillándose de lo grande que era el mundo. Ningún vampiro o humano reparo en ella hasta cierto día que estando en Alemania una epidemia ataco a los humanos ya también a los animales, Valery no sabiendo que era lo que pasaba se alimentó de una manada de venados._

_Experimentó un dolor terrible, parecido al que había sentido cuando se había transformado en vampiro. No entendía que era lo que pasaba y por unos instantes pensó que moriría pero no fue así, dos días después se sintió mejor y pudo moverse de la cueva donde se había refugiado, no fue sino hasta que se acercó a uno de los lagos para lavarse que vio que era lo que la enfermedad había provocado en ella. Su cuerpo había crecido varios centímetros, como si hubiesen pasado tres años de crecimiento en dos días, no podía creer lo que pasaba y por unos instantes deseo estar con su abuelo para que él le explicara pero sabía que eso no podía ser por lo que se conformó con quedarse con la incógnita._

_Ella evitaba acordarse de Edward pero en las noches cuando la luna brillaba fuertemente se preguntaba como estaría, si de verdad era feliz._

_Una de esas tantas noches la presencia de otros vampiros la alerto y la hizo poner su escudo para que no pudieran verla, los vampiros usaban capas y se movían casi de la misma forma, Valery sentía curiosidad de ellos pero no quería salir, sentía hasta cierto punto miedo de cómo reaccionarían esas personas ante ella pero al final la curiosidad pudo más y relajo muy poco su escudo. Uno de los miembros más pequeños del grupo detuvo su marcha y giró para verla, sus ojos a pesar de que no podía verla se centraron justo a donde ella estaba. Valery frunció el ceño al ver que sus ojos eran de un rojo intenso definitivamente ellos no eran como los Denalli._

_-Hola- saludo el chico con amabilidad, el resto del grupo se detuvo y miro a la misma dirección que él – No puedo verte, ¿Qué te parece si sales y nos permites observarte?_

_Valery aguanto las ganas de salir corriendo y finalmente de un salto quedo frente a ellos que la miraban con frialdad y un poco de curiosidad, pero la mirada del chico era diferente como si estuviera admirándola._

_- Soy Alec miembro de la guardia de los Vulturi – se presentó con excelentes modales - ¿Quién eres tú?_

_Ella estuvo tentada a decirle quien era pero algo le impedía decirlo, como si su instinto de supervivencia le dijera que no revelara ninguna información, así que haciéndole caso al instinto sonrió mientras extendía su mano al chico._

_- Mi nombre es Katrina, pero puedes decirme Kat - dijo con naturalidad estrechando su mano, sintió una extraña conexión con él sin saber porque, como si estuvieran destinados a pasar mucho tiempo juntos. El resto del grupo se relajó y entonces sintió que de pronto podría encajar en otro grupo, había escuchado a su abuelo hablar sobre los Vulturi y ella quería conocerlos. Así que acepto de buena gana ir a Volterra y pasar una temporada en el castillo, si Alec estaba ahí entonces tal vez no era tan malo."_

_FIN DE FLASH BACK_

Alec se me fue encima acorralándome entre un árbol y su cuerpo, antes no me habría molestado esa cercanía pero en esos momentos me sentía asqueada de tenerlo tan cerca de mí. Mónica, Alistair y el lobo color arena corrieron para ayudarme pero puse el escudo para que nadie se acercara, ese encuentro era sólo mío y nadie debía intervenir. Podía ver la preocupación de mis padres que ya habían terminado sus batallas y ayudaban a los que aún peleaban, Edward aún no terminaba con Demetri y aunque estaba preocupada por él también debía concentrarme en la pelea que tenía delante.

-¿Cómo fuiste capaz de traicionarme y lastimarme de esa manera?- le dije en un susurro amenazante enterrando mis manos en sus brazos – ¡Yo confiaba en ti maldito!

De otra patada logré zafarme del agarre de Alec y quedamos mirándonos frente a frente, él se quedó callado mirándome sin ninguna expresión en el rostro, tal parecía que ni siquiera la muerte de su hermana le importaba.

- Era necesario - fue lo único que dijo mientras se quitaba la capa diciendo que con esto pelearía en serio, su mirada se desvió hacía el lobo color arena que daba vueltas por el límite del escudo de manera ansiosa. Lograba ver preocupación en sus ojos y eso era algo que no entendía ya que los demás lobos se habían enfocado en destrozar vampiros pero ese lobo en particular se rehusaba a moverse.

Sin prestar mucha atención a lo demás volví a mirar a Alec esperando que empezara con una pelea que terminaría solamente cuando uno de los dos muriera.

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado y que me perdonen por todo el tiempo que pase sin actualizar, espero poder ponerme al corriente con el resto de mis historias ya que no deseo dejar ninguna sin actualizar.**

**(Sorry por Tanya, tenían que haber sacrificios)**

**Nos leemos pronto.**

**Besos Bye**

**xoxo**

**Att: Toxic Girl**


End file.
